


Why do you want me?

by The_Unfocused_Edge



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unfocused_Edge/pseuds/The_Unfocused_Edge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a florist named Simon comes to Atlantis why can't he get over the drug addicted wraith he helps? And how in the world did a florist even end up in Atlantis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seriously you're a florist?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Don't Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332391) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> I'd like to thank Blue_Night who has helped me with this story! Without Blue_Night's input I do not know if I would have let this go beyond just a teaser. And I thank Blue_Night for giving me the inspiration to even create Mr.Bitchy and Simon :)

Atlantis had been busy for the last few months. Things were finally getting back to normal.  The return trip from Earth back to the Pegasus galaxy had gone well and the inhabitants of the city were glad to be home.  John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Dr. Carson Beckett, and Dr. Jennifer Keller were in Mr. Richard Woolsey’s office discussing their newest expedition member. The newest member was nervously twisting the handle of his duffle bag. 

“Everyone I’d like you to meet Simon Albright. He will be staying with us for the foreseeable future.” Richard Woolsey said.  “To your left is John Sheppard.  Next to him is our head scientist Rodney McKay. Next to Rodney is Dr. Carson Beckett followed by Dr. Keller. Now if you excuse me I have a few matters to attend too.”

“What qualifications does he have?” Rodney questioned.

“He’s a florist,” Richard said making a quick escape.

“You are a what?” Rodney McKay asked staring at the red head.

“I’m sorry; did you not hear Mr. Woolsey? My name is Simon Albright and I’m a florist.”

“How in the hell did you get to Atlantis?” Rodney asked.

 “Come on you have to tell us the story.” John Sheppard said with a laugh.

“Oh please I have to hear this lad, go ahead lad.” Carson added in his Scottish accent.

“A wedding is why I am in Atlantis.” Simon said.

“Are you serious? A wedding.”

“Yes,”

“Let the poor lad tell us his story.”

***

_There was nothing Simon Albright loved more than a good wedding. A good wedding meant more money in his pocket.  He was a florist after all.  He owned a small shop tucked in between a Chinese restaurant and a book store.  The wedding was for two air force pilots, Rebecca Sights and Joseph Reed._

_Simon finished the last touches on a beautiful arrangement of orchids, babies breathe and a single white rose. The arrangement of such flowers made a personal connection with the bride and groom. He stood up awkwardly.  He had placed a blue folder on the table. It was just a simple blue folder with the name of the hotel on it.   Simon had placed a small thumb drive in it as well.  So he didn’t think much about the other blue folder lying on the table a little bit away from his._

_The side door opened and in slipped in Joseph Reed with an older gentleman._

_“Good Afternoon gentlemen,” Simon said politely._

_“Oh Mr. Albright it’s wonderful.”_

_“Thank you,” Simon said._

_“Oh how rude of me. This is my father Richard Reed he is also a member of the air force.” Joseph said with a smile._

_“I have to finish a few details in the rose room. Then I will return to my office.  Please let me know how the rest of the day goes.” Simon said with a grin before he made his way out of the room.  Only to realize he didn’t grab his folder.  He went back to grab it, unknown to Simon he grabbed the wrong folder._

***

“Oh please tell me someone didn’t leave classified information lying around!” Rodney whined.

Simon lifted an eyebrow as Carson said. “Let the lad finish the story.”

“Oh my god they did! WHAT IDIOTS!” Rodney complained.

“Go ahead and continue lad.”

***

_Simon returned to his van parked aside the hotel’s back entrance. Luckily the snow had stopped the roads didn’t appear to be too bad.  He reached his office in less than ten minutes and parked in his assigned spot.  Making his way into the back entrance he tossed the folder on to his desk before getting a diet coke out of the small neon green fridge.  He sat down and pulled out the thumb drive.  He placed it into the computer finding videos._

_He didn’t remember making any videos so he clicked on it. There on the screen looked like a movie with a round machine with what appeared to be blue goop.  Maybe this was a leaked trailer.  As he saw more of the movie he didn’t think this stuff was faked._

_He removed the thumb drive placing it back into the folder. Yes, he never saw the strange movie._

_***_

“You poor lad,” Carson said.

“I wasn’t picked up by Homeland until the next week.” Simon said.

“You must have been scared to death.”

_***_

_Simon stared at the uniformed officials standing on his door step. “Are you Simon Albright?”_

_“Yes I am. What is this about sir?”_

_“Were you the florist for the Sights and Reed wedding?”_

_“Yes,”_

_“We need you to come with us?”_

_“Is this about the memory stick?”_

_“It is indeed.”_

_“It’s a leaked trailer right?”_

_“I’m afraid it's not sir, you really need to come with us.”_

_***_

“So it was either Stargate command or Atlantis or a cell for the rest of my life. I chose Atlantis.” Simon said looking at the small gathered group.

“So we are stuck with a florist?”

“I’m afraid so,” Simon said looking away from the scientist.

“Rodney leave the poor lad alone.”

“A florist,” Rodney muttered in disgust. “I need coffee.” The man added before wandering away in search of the beverage.

“He’s pleasant.” Simon said.

“Don’t worry about him lad. Jennifer and I will show you around.”

“All right so what’s this about life sucking vampires?” Simon asked.

“Oh the wraith, yeah they are troublesome but we do have an alliance with some of them.”

“How many of them?”

“Nine ships. Commander Todd is the leader of them.”

“Will I see any of them?”

“Aye, you will lad and there is a few you should avoid at all costs.”

Simon followed the two doctors through the city. Jennifer and Carson stopped to point out some finer details along the way.  Simon stepped back to get a different view when he backed into something solid. Simon took a tumble and landed on his backside.  He looked up to see who he had run into.  It was a large wraith.  He was wearing a pair of leather pants and a simple gray shirt.

He had a tattoo under his eye, it was a strange loop that curved outward and followed his jaw line. It reminded Simon of a stem on a flower.

“I...I’m so sorry…” Simon said.  The wraith growled slightly.  “Sir,” Simon added.

“Keep out of my way human!” The wraith spat. Simon quickly got to his feet and moved out of the way. He watched the wraith out of the corner of his eyes.  Simon made a mental note to avoid that one at all cost.

“That was odd.” Jennifer noted.

“What was odd?” Simon asked.

“He wasn’t wearing a commander’s jacket and he is a commander.” Jennifer stated.

“Aye that is odd…” Carson said thoughtfully.

***

Mr. Bitchy, as Simon came to call him was around a lot. The information he gathered from Rodney let him know he was one of the unnamed ones.  He didn’t seem to like humans or respect them for that matter.

“Can’t you stay out of the way human?” Mr. Bitchy growled.

“It would help if you looked where you were going!” Simon said.

“If you learn your place this wouldn’t be an issue livestock.” Mr. Bitchy said. Mr. Bitchy stormed off in the other direction.

Simon rolled his eyes before making his way into the cafeteria.

***

“He’s staring at you,” John said.

“I know it’s really annoying.” Simon said.

“What did you do to him?” John asked.

“I bumped into him on my tour but that was days ago.” Simon said. “He’s so bitchy,” He added.

John chuckled. “Here comes Mr. Bitchy now.” John said noticing the wraith was moving past them.

“Disgusting livestock,” He sneered. It was clear the insult was directed at Simon.

***

Simon made his way onto one of the observation decks of the city. He leaned on the rails looking up at the sky full of stars, so unlike the earths stars.

“Livestock,”

Simon groaned at the familiar voice. “Mr. Bitchy,” Simon replied.

“Do not call me that livestock.”

“No, I shall keep calling you Mr. Bitchy because quite frankly you are a big huge BITCH! Stop calling me livestock! Stop growling, glaring, and hissing at me! So until you can act like well other than a big huge bitch I will continue to call you that. Now have a nice day Mr. Bitchy.” Simon said. He left the wraith behind and hurried to his quarters.

***

“How would you like to help us on a mission?” John asked Simon one morning at Breakfast.

“Sure sounds like fun, what do I need to do?”

“It’s a simple trading mission. We mostly need to help with the exchanging of goods.”

“Oh grunt work bring it on!” Simon said with a laugh.

“Though there is a simple training exercise for the wraith as well. Should be pretty simple, we mostly want an observer for how a typical hunt goes.  You will just tag along with the wraith.  Invade a fake village, pretty straight forward.”

“Which crew is doing this?”

“Mr. Bitchy’s…”

“Oh wonderful…” Simon muttered annoyed.

***

Simon usually avoided Mr. Bitchy or try too, but the damn wraith was a stalker with a capital S. This wasn’t a major mission. Now the wraith was glaring at Simon as if he was poo on the wraith’s shoe.  It was really starting to annoy the florist

Simon rolled his eyes as Mr. Bitchy was OF COURSE against the plan. “He is not a warrior! He is a gardener!” Mr. Bitchy shouted.

“Florist actually,” Simon said with a smirk.

“You should be in a greenhouse tending pretty blooms not in a field where battles take place.” Mr. Bitchy said. “You are not even built like a warrior!”

Simon couldn’t help but want to push the wraith’s buttons. Rodney was right this dude needed to get a life. “You said it was an easy mission that even a child could do it.  First we complete the trade agreement.  Then a small group of wraith scientists will invade a village, which are actually a group of your own crew.  No one will get killed so you said.  Is the big bad commander lying?” Simon asked.

Mr. Bitchy growled and stood getting in Simon’s face. “You are a gnat; you are unworthy to be on this mission.  You are not even worth this discussion.” The wraith hissed.

Simon felt a spike of fear run up his spine. The fear was replaced by anger. Okay he was a florist, okay yes he wasn’t a warrior but no one called him worthless. He actually stood and stared at the wraith.  “I am going on this mission Wraith!” Simon hissed and for the first time, the annoying Commander seemed actually to be impressed. Simon glanced at Sheppard.  “When are we leaving sir?”

“In three hours.”

“I will be ready sir.” Simon nodded, sneered at Mr. Bitchy and left.

***

Simon enjoyed the mission and was heading over to the small group of wraith.

“So you will be joining us in a training hunt?” A wraith asked.

Simon nodded as he followed the wraith through the woods a sweet smell invaded his nose.

“Oh gods that’s awful.” Simon said.  “Do you smell that?”

The wraith closest to Simon lifted his head. “It’s a most intriguing smell.”

“What do you mean it smells intriguing?”

“Smells so good…” another wraith muttered. One by one the wraith seemed to follow the god awful smell. Simon groaned in annoyance and followed after the wraith.  Simon watched in horror as the wraith entered cages of their own accord.  Inside each cage was a small mesh bag.  Whatever actually was inside, it was clearly doing something to the wraith.   Simon pulled up his shirt to cover his nose.  He ran over to the cages to try and get them to open.

“Hey wake up in there.” Simon yelled. The wraith inside looked stoned and he made odd noises of pleasure then tore down the bag in an attempt to get it open.  Simon blinked was that wraith purring?

“Interesting isn’t it?” A voice asked. Simon turned around to watch a dark haired human male come up to stand aside him.  He was wearing a black coat and Simon was sure it had belonged to a wraith commander.

“What the hell did you do to them?” Simon asked.

“It’s lovely isn’t it?”

“You drugged them…” Simon said trying to peer into the mesh.

“Of course, look at them, they will be useless for hours. If I don’t spray them with the antidote they will continue to roll along the ground like this for days, weeks…”

“Let them go, and gods it stinks…how can you stand it?” Simon asked.

“I will kill their complete species in weeks. Lovely isn’t it?”

“Okay I’ll admit they are life sucking aliens…but not all of them are bad.” Simon stated.

“Oh are you talking about the tamed ones? Even these domesticate wraith are still monsters.” He said.  He snapped his fingers twice and out of the bushes came Mr. Bitchy.

“You! What?” Simon asked. The coat, this bastard took Mr. Bitchy’s coat!

“Who the hell are you?” Simon asked.

“You may call me Death.” The man said. He turned to Mr. Bitchy.  “Now pet would you like a little taste?”

“Please Master Death,” Mr. Bitchy said.

“Kneel…” The man told Mr. Bitchy and he did just that. Death handed the wraith a vial which the wraith sucked down greedily.

“He’s an addict.” Simon whispered.

“Yes, actually most of his crew is. They bring me subjects and victims.”

“They do your bidding to get high.”

“Why don’t you choose one, Simon, as a personal slave for yourself? Wouldn’t you like that?”

“No, I believe in something called free will. This is wrong…”

“Is it? Do you know how many people have died because of them?”

“They feed to survive.”

“What about those that hunt…what it is they are called. Oh that’s right runners…”

“How long have you had Mr. Bitchy?”

“About six months. He’s brought me so many subjects.”

“How are you any different then from the wraith who enslaves worshippers?”

“I AM NOTHING LIKE THESE MONSTERS!” Death shouts.

“Yes, you are exactly like them. You are even wearing one of their coats.” Simon said.  He needed that antidote.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND MY GENIUS!”

Madness maybe Simon thought as he glanced at poor Mr. Bitchy, the guy’s an addict. As the crazy man is screaming about how he’s going to rule the universe.  Simon managed to slide a hand into one of the cages and grabbed one of the wraith’s weapons. 

“Keep on with the evil monologue.” Simon muttered. “Okay not that I don’t enjoy a madman screaming about his own superiority, but I believe I would like that antidote now.” Simon said, pointing the gun at Death.

“BUT I….”

“Oh stop you are giving me a headache...bring the antidote to me.” Simon said. “Oh and hand over the coat you wraith wannabe!” Simon demanded. Once he had the coat Simon put it on.

***

Simon was planning to call Atlantis after he had samples of both the wraith-nip and the antidote in his hand. Death was a complete crack pot but he had found something that could keep wraith from feeding.  He sighed deeply as he held the items.  Should he tell command what had been going on?  Should…His eyes landed on Mr. Bitchy who was experiencing tremors and made small noises of pain.  No, he had to get Mr. Bitchy and the small band of his scientist back to Atlantis first.  The wraith commander had been on the wraith-nip for nearly six months.

Traveling with confused scientists and one needing a fix wasn’t exactly fun. Since the poor wraith was begging just for a little taste.  When he heard a loud thump he turned around to see one of the scientist’s had stunned their commander.

“Seems better that way human,” One of them grumbled.

“Yes I agree with you, how much longer to the gate?”

“It’s over the next hill.”

“Be careful with him…” Simon said. The wraith carrying their leader gave him a strange look. “Yeah, sorry he’s your leader of course you will be careful.”

Barely entering Atlantis Simon called out that they needed a medical team. They came in a drove.  People started to remove the wraith from gate room. Once the wraith had been removed Carson turned to Simon.  “Lad? You all right?”

“I’m fine, please tend to the wraith.” Simon said. “Put these items far away from the wraith.” He added handing over the items

“What are they?” Carson asked attempting to examine them.

“The two pouches are something I call wraith-nip the other bottle is the antidote to the nip. It’s pretty nasty stuff to them.” Simon said. “I mean it Dr. DO NOT let any wraith near it.  It’s addicting…the commander is addicted to the stuff.  He’s been on for maybe six months.  Or maybe more not sure if I should believe that Death guy.”

“What happened out there lad?”

“It’s a long story I better inform Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard. Commander Todd should be informed as well.”

“Come along we shall have them meet us the infirmary.” Carson stated.

As Simon leaned against a wall he told them of what had happened on the planet. Commander Todd’s eyes narrowed several times during the conversation.

“Where is this drug?” The commander asked.

“I’ve locked it up for now.” Carson said.

“You let him give a villains speech!” John said with a chuckle.

“Yes, it was the only way I could get access to a warrior’s weapon.” Simon said. “Oh yeah, I believe this is Mr. Bitchy’s coat.” Simon said handing it to Commander Todd.

Dr. Jennifer Keller made her way out of the isolation. “I will be able to release the others back to their ship but there is quite of few who will need to detox. The commander…” She looked concerned. “Mr. Bitchy cannot leave until the drug has completely left his system.  I do not believe the process will be pleasant and I highly believe it will be painful.”

“Damn, that’s one hive ship out of commission.” John said glancing at Todd.

“We will manage. If what Simon Albright says is right many wraith had been lured to this dealer.” Commander Todd said, musing.

“I do not think he meant it. Simon is right this drug is highly addicting.  It is a dangerous complex drug.” Dr. Keller mentioned. 

“It is almost the same process that is used in worshippers.”

“Yes, poor lad probably didn’t realize what he was doing.” Carson said.

“Everyone’s a poor lad to you,” Simon said, slightly annoyed. “Excuse me, I need to be somewhere.” Simon nodded to the group and left. 

“Will they still accept Mr. Bitchy’s command after all of this?” John asked glancing at the coat in Todd’s hand.

“I believe they will.” Todd said watching the human leave. An interesting human, even though he was neither a warrior nor a scientist.  “Interesting…”

***

Richard Woolsey sighed as he went over the reports. Thanks to a florist, Richard smiled, a florist of all things had saved a small group of wraith and uncovered at drug that could decimate their alliance.  He also knew the florist spent a lot of time around the wraith.

***

Those under the affects of the drugs were currently in the infirmary. Mr. Bitchy had been placed in an isolation chamber.  Simon leaned on the glass and peered inside. He knew that the lead wraith commander was nearby. 

“Will he recover?” Simon asked.

“I do not know Simon Albright.” Todd answered. Simon turned to him.

“This drug could have killed thousands of my kind.”

“Most likely,”

“You could have easily walked away.”

“It seemed wrong not to help.” Simon said walking away from the glass. “I hope this choice doesn’t spell doom for the rest of us.  We happen to be your food source.” Simon said.

“We have an alliance.”

“And when you get hungry enough?” Simon asked. He walked away before the wraith could answer.  The truth was the wraith in isolation had gotten to him.  He just wasn’t sure why.

***

It had been six months since Simon Albright had come to Atlantis. At first he had been unsure if he would be accepted as part of the team.  Not only was he accepted, but he was also respected by the wraith which surprised the hell out of Simon.

Simon made his way down to the isolation booth as he did every morning. He shouldn’t even be here but he couldn’t help it.  He was so interested in Mr. Bitchy.  Honestly Mr. Bitchy needed a name change.

Simon regrettably was very attracted to the wraith. Every morning he would come in quietly and ask Dr. Keller how the wraith was doing.  She would smile at him and tell him just to go in and ask him this question personally.

Simon never did go in and ask. Simon would just say how he was glad that Mr. Bitchy was doing better and leave.  It was a normal occurrence.  Dr. Keller would giggle to herself at this very strange dance between humans and wraith. 

Meanwhile, Mr. Bitchy could feel the male. What was his name again, oh yes Simon.  Sometimes if the door had just recently been opened he could smell the curious male with the dark red hair and the piercing green eyes.  He sighed deeply it was this human who had saved him from that odd drug.  And it’s strange thrall…

“I should not be interested in this human!”Mr. Bitchy muttered angrily.

Commander Todd the leader of the wraith and his human mate John Sheppard watched this strange occurrence with knowing amusement.

“How long do you think they will do this dance?” John asked Todd leaning against the wraith.

“Usually it is only the human running away…” Todd commented with dry amusement.

“HEY!” John said, turning his head and scowling at him.

Todd chuckled pulling his mate close. “IF this dance goes on for much longer I will do something about it my human.”

***

The dance between the two did continue.

Simon stood near the isolation booth, running his fingers over the glass. The drug was nearly out of the wraith’s system.  Soon he’d be back to stalking Simon. “When you exit, Renatus, Perhaps….”

“Renatus? Who is that?” Todd asked causing Simon to jump.

“That was a creepy wraith move!” Simon declared turning to glare at the commander. “Get cheap thrills in scaring the locals?”

“Perhaps, now who is Renatus?”

“No one…”

“Did you know the first step in ownership is naming it?” Todd remarked.

“I have no idea to what you are referring Commander Todd.”

“Of course you do not.” Todd said. “You are distracting the Commander's healing.” Todd added.

“I am?” Simon whispered, staring at the glass before slowly moving away from it. “Good afternoon Commander Todd.” Simon said and turned around to leave.

***

He stopped the visiting of the wraith after the conversation with the Commander. He didn’t wish to harm the healing wraith.  So he stayed away. 

***

“What did you do?” John asked his mate as he made his way over to him.

 “What are you speaking about?”

“Simon and his wraith, that’s who I am talking about! Mr. Bitchy is out of the infirmary and when Simon sees him he runs in the opposite direction. I thought you were going to handle it!” John glared at his mate.

“That was not my intention. I told him that his visits were distracting the commander's healing.”

“You are an idiot!” John hissed and stormed away.

***

“Renatus…” The former Mr. Bitchy said, testing the name on his tongue. Yes, yes that would do now to try and pin down the human.  What had happened though every time he had seen his human, the human would run in the other direction? Humans were unusual, confusing creatures.  Did Simon wish for him to hunt him?   He could do that.

“Oh yes,” Renatus smiled. “This will be a special hunt indeed!”

TBC


	2. When the prey is also the predator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon settled in Atlantis now and he came closer to the Wraith Commander who had been addicted to the drug. Now, that the Commander is cured, Simon suddenly finds himself not only thrown in John Sheppard's team, but also in the middle of the strange Commander's attention...

 

Renatus made his way into the gate room.

“Good morning Commander Renatus are you feeling better?” Richard Woolsey asked.

“Yes, I am.” Renatus stated. “Have you seen Simon around, I wish to impart my thanks for his help.”

“He is in one of the science labs with Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller.” Richard Woolsey said.

“Trying to work on the drug?” Renatus asked. He tried not to think of his time under the influence of the chemical.

“Yes, so I wouldn’t go in there. But he is in one of the labs with the large window. You can check on him if you wish.” Richard added. 

“Thank you Mr. Woolsey.” Renatus stated. He made his way into the lower levels of the city.  He smiled to himself as he could see the two doctors and the florist in a heavy discussion. He stood there for a while, watching the three humans arguing, enjoying the sight of an excited Simon gesturing with his hands and smiled. He would try and speak to the human later.

***

“It’s not that I doubt you lad, it’s just.” Carson said.

“I know, but there is no other plant that is similar to this one. Death must have traveled through the stargate,” Simon said while his gloved hand examined the leaf closer.

“What do you think it is?” Jennifer asked.

“I’m not sure we can’t travel to every planet in the galaxy in a single afternoon.” Simon said.

“What about going back to the planet of the mission itself?” Carson asked.

“We could, this is not a wraith mission.” Simon muttered. “Thank God.” He added.

“Awww what’s wrong? Don’t you want to invite your stalker?” Jennifer teased.

Simon sighed at that remark. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them to look at her.  “What Renatus does or not isn’t my concern.”

“Methinks the man doth protest too much.” Carson said.

“Oh shush up.” Simon said a slight blush covered his cheeks. “Okay, okay I’m attracted to the wraith formally known as Mr. Bitchy, but it's only my own business.”

“He’s clearly attracted to you so why are you avoiding him like a deadly virus?” Jennifer asked.

Simon's face turned into an even darker shade of red if that was possible. “Let’s talk to Mr. Woolsey about getting clearance to do this mission.” Simon said as he removed the gloves.  Then he headed over to the emergency shower. Last thing he needed was to let that smell linger on his body.  He had a one wraith stalker and that was all he needed.

***

“Hey,” Jennifer whined as they headed to the gate room. “You didn’t answer my question in the lab.”

“Let it be lass,” Carson said with a grin.

***

“It’s just over this hill. There we are.” Simon said as he led the way into Death’s camp.  Simon wasn’t sure what had happened to Death.  He wasn’t going to dwell on that.  The cages were still standing all open.  The small structure aside the cages still stood as well.  Carson went to examine the cages as Jennifer went with Simon.

“What was it like?” Jennifer asked. “Watching them experience that?”

“Like watching proud felines play with cat-nip. Their eyes wide open as they made little noises of pleasure.  They pulled down the mesh and attempted to open the bags.  They rolled along the ground, and they were purring. I think I remember giggling as well just don’t quote me.” Simon said.

“It does sounds like cat-nip but once they are no longer exposed that should have ended.” Jennifer said thoughtfully.

“But according to Death they would keep right on having a reaction until the spray was administered.”

Simon entered the small structure. His eyes widened on seeing books upon books.  “How…in the hell?”

“Getting all these back to Atlantis is going to take time.”

Simon pulled a book off the pile and opened it. It was certainly not in English but a smile came onto his face.  He recognized this language.

“These aren’t in English,”

“It’s Tuirial…” Simon muttered.

“What?”

“A language found in Atlantis’s database.”

Both doctors stared at Simon. “What?” the staring continued.  “Okay I was bored so I sneaked into one of the many archives at Atlantis.”

“How did you even get in there?”

“Um…I sort of kind of bribed Rodney.”

“What did you bribe him with?”

“Blue jello and cake…”Simon said. “He merely let me in and he wandered away eating blue jello.”

Jennifer started giggling then Carson’s laughter joined hers. “Let’s inform the command and get these books moved.” Carson said.

***

Richard Woolsey tried not to laugh at the contrite young man in front of him. He looked so guilty and kept staring at his boots.

“Simon, I do not like it when one of my people break the rules. Going into a restricted section of Atlantis was foolhardy, regardless of your boredom.” Richard stated.

“I’m sorry sir,” Simon said.

Richard Woolsey tried to maintain some illusion of control. “How much of the books have you been able to translate?”

“I located a journal containing the recipe and antidote.” Simon said.

“You found the answers?”

“Yes all ready handed them off to Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett.” Simon said. “I don’t know any of the science things but I managed to figure out why Death wished to do this.” Simon added. Richard nodded, telling him to go on with the information.

“Well, Death or Arum Dervish was a member of the Tuirial. He was a descent of a group of Tuirial survivors. The rest of his people had been decimated in the war of the Wraith with the Ancients.  They were mostly collateral damage.  He was very into learning about his people’s past so when he heard of what happened to his people the damage done by not only the Wraith but the Ancients.  He started to study horticulture closely and learned as much as he could from farmers.  Each of those steps was leading up to his plan of revenge.”

“So why did he create this drug…”

“He wanted a drug that could be versatile.   It was a two pronged sort of attack. First he wanted to release the mesh bags of wraith-nip in a populated area or have people wear them in highly culled areas.  The Wraith would be helpless to stop the reaction after it had been set free. Leaving them unable to just ignore the little bag and move on.  While being held in this state they would be unable to feed, rest or do whatever they needed to do.  The second group, well Wraith like Renatus was, addicted to the liquid form of the drug.  Which needs to be taken orally?  He wanted his own version of worshippers.  So at first it was little vials then it increased.  Then when they were unable to live without it he cut them off.  He then started forcing them to work for him in exchange for more of the drug.”

“How many did he lure?”

“Three hive ships not counting Renatus’s.” Simon stated. “According to his note he took four coats.”

“Did you get anything else from the journals?”

“No, like I said I’m sure Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller can find out more.” Simon said.

“Do not go into the archive again without informing myself or at the least Colonel Sheppard. Now as to matter of your punishment I am putting you on Colonel Sheppard’s team for aid and diplomatic missions. If you’re nosy when you’re bored…Well I don’t want to think about it. You're dismissed now go something to eat and get some rest.”

“Yes sir,” Simon said leaving the room quickly.

***

Simon yawned as he padded his way into the cafeteria. He could see Rodney and Carson sitting together at a side table.  Simon grabbed a tray and was surprised to see a kiwi like fruit.  “Does it taste like what it looks like?”

“Mostly,” a solider told him. Simon nodded his thanks as he made his way to the doctor and the scientist.

“Can I sit with you?”

“Take a seat.” McKay said. Rodney pushed a chair out with a foot.     

“Evening Simon,” Carson said waving him over. “You look tired.”

“I just left a meeting with Mr. Woosley.” Simon replied.

“How did it go?”

“I’ve been placed on Sheppard’s team.” Simon looked bewildered and happy at the same time.

“That was meant as a punishment?” Rodney asked, noticing the florist's astonishment.

“I wondered the same thing, certainly not going to question that order.” Simon said. That’s when he noticed the three Wraiths sitting at a table a bit a ways from them.  He recognized one as Renatus’s second. Then a sound of footsteps caught his attention. 

“Oh good evening Colonel Sheppard,”

“It’s John for you now.” John said. “Oh were you watching those guys over there?”

“Yes, isn’t the one in the center Renatus’s second?”

“Good eye,” John said.

“So what are they doing in here?”

“They usually just play cards.” John said as he noticed where Simon was staring.

“I thought they don’t eat.”

“Some of them like Todd like the finer things.”

The Wraith that Simon recognized made his way over to their table. “You are Simon Albright?”

“Yes,” Simon said, curious to why the Wraith wanted to speak to him.

“My commander is going to hunt you.” He stated bluntly.

“Um…”

“Not as food if that is what you are thinking. He wishes to make you his consort.  He has never been interested in anyone before.  You drive him to be a better commander. I never seen him act so powerful before you light a fire in him that I have not seen in years.  After our Queen died we drifted without his fire to guide us, now it is back.  For the good of the hive I support his hunt for you as do the rest of his men.  You will be his consort.” The Wraith said as he walked away.  Then, he turned around again, considering the red-haired human with a smirk. “My suggestion is you make him work for it.” The other two Wraiths joined him and they left.

“What the hell…” Simon uttered, completely taken by surprise.

“Well wasn’t that informative.” Carson said. “You all right lad?”

“I…I don’t know…” Simon said feeling exposed.

***

Renatus didn’t know whether to beat his second or find him a mate of his own. His second had told his “prey” of his plan.

***

Renatus entered the gate room with single-minded determination. He was going to personally invite himself on a mission, no matter if he was welcome or not. He nodded respectfully at Commander Todd and he also nodded at Colonel Sheppard. There was the male doctor Doctor Carson Beckett. Nearby was the one who always complained: Rodney McKay. Last to round out this group was the one his intentions were about, Simon.

“Greetings Commander Todd, Colonel Sheppard,”

“Commander Renatus you are just the Wraith I wanted to see.” John said with a grin.

“How may I assist you Colonel Sheppard?”

“We need another member for our mission and we would be glad if you joined us.” John said, trying to ignore the looks of _'what the hell are you doing'_ coming from Simon. John blinked as he noticed the look of annoyance had transferred to the Wraith.

Renatus stepped closer to his “prey”. He merely leaned in close enough to get a whiff of his future mate’s scent.  He smiled at the gasp the little florist let out and the spike of desire he could smell as well.  Oh you do desire me little one, I thought so. The Wraith thought pleasantly.

“I will be quite pleased to aid you in your mission Colonel Sheppard.”

“Don’t you have something else to do Commander Renatus?” Simon snapped not very politely.

“Most of my crew is still recovering from the drug. I would also like to extend my thanks to you for helping me and my crew.  I do not believe I would have broken the thrall without your help.”

“All I did was make sure you returned to Atlantis.” Simon said. He turned back to the small group.  “Can we move out now?” Simon asked buttoning up the top button on his coat.  He adjusted his gloves and followed Commander Todd and Colonel Sheppard through the gate.

***

A winter wonderland greeted them on the other side. “I love snow,” Simon stated.

“Do you?” McKay said, disbelievingly raising an eyebrow at him. “It’s cold and wet and serves very little purpose.”

“You’ve never made a snowman?” Simon asked.

“That’s for a child’s activity.” Rodney snorted.

“Of course and that is an activity below a genius? What about when you will have children with Jennifer?”

“You know…”

“I see the way you look at her. It’s all very mushy by the way.” Simon said. “And if you attempt to give her weeds again I will not be able to control my actions.  Why didn’t you come to me? I could have found you something worthy to give her.”

Rodney McKay stared at Simon and groaned. “Why didn’t I?”

The florist shrugged and caught up with the rest of the group.

“What purpose are we here for?” Commander Renatus asked.

“We bring medicine to sick villagers.” Simon stated.

“I see…” Renatus uttered.

“I don't know anything about the things a warrior usually does. But, I'm not only a florist, but I also know quite a lot about drugs and natural healing” Simon said annoyed. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and moved away from the group.

“I know of your plan. Take time with him.” Commander Todd whispered to Renatus.  “He will be yours, he is interested.  But remember he is not Wraith.  He is not a warrior.  He is not a scientist but he is truly worthy. Make him see that you are worthy of him, as well.” Todd added, following the humans into the village.

Simon was all ready passing out first aid kits to the growing group of villagers. Carson smiled at Simon.  The florist was always willing to help them no matter what the mission entailed.

It wasn’t long before the last vaccine had been given and the last first aid kit had been handed out. Simon was happy as he was ready to go back to the gate.  He let out a scream of surprise as he was hit by a snowball.

He glared at Carson. “Oh this means war!” Simon yelled and lobbed a snowball at the doctor’s head. 

“You shall never take me alive!!” The Scottish male yelled which made Simon laugh and the chase was on.

McKay was hiding behind a stone structure whining that the snow was cold and that the colonel threw too hard.

“Man up McKay!” Sheppard said lobbing a snowball over the wall and of course it landed on his head causing him to scream bloody murder about evil doctors and colonel’s.

Renatus tilted his head. “I do not understand what are they doing?”

Commander Todd chuckled at the confused Wraith. He was about to answer the other Wraith when a snowball hit the Commander in the face. His cheeky human, John waved at him with a silly grin.

“Oh you will pay for that my mate.” Todd said wiping the snow off his face. He leaped into the air and tackled his mate. The two going down and rolling around in the snow before John Sheppard found himself under an aroused growling male.

“Todd,” John whimpered

“You will keep quiet consort. You have tested my control all day. We shall return to Atlantis and I will give you want you need and desire.” Commander Todd declared.  He picked up his human mate as if he was a rag doll. “We shall meet you back in the city.”

John Sheppard was surprising quiet as the two of them entered the blue goop.

“Wow,” Simon whispered as he couldn’t believe what had just happened. He glanced at McKay and Carson.  The rest of the group entered the iris, while Commander Renatus trailed behind the group.

“He won’t hurt the colonel will he?” Simon quietly questioned.

“No Wraith would ever injure his consort.” Renatus said, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of Simon’s neck. Simon shuddered and looked back at Renatus this time with a look of interest.

“John’s bottom might be sore for awhile though.” McKay said.

“RODNEY!” Carson said trying not to laugh.

“I need some coffee. Maybe something to snack on let’s go eat.” McKay stated wryly, shaking his head about Wraith and their human consorts while he disappeared in the direction of the cafeteria. 

***

 Simon had gone back to his quarters with a blueberry muffin and a steaming mug of hot chocolate.  He set up the camera and sat in front of it hitting the record button.  He took a sip of the hot chocolate before starting to speak.

“Hey mom, you’ll probably wondering how I’m doing. Things are going well here.  It’s not my little shop I’ll tell you.  I miss you and even my pain in the butt brother. Dad not so much.  I wish I knew how you guys are doing I’m currently not allowed to contact back home.  In the last video I told you all about the Wraith.  I think I’m in trouble.  I find myself drawn to a Wraith like a moth to a flame.  I shouldn’t like him he’s rude, he’s angry, he’s annoying, he’s bitchy, he’s handsome, he’s powerful…He has this lovely tattoo under his eye.” Simon said musing before he stopped speaking as he thought of the Wraith who was tugging at him. 

“I want him, I want him to chase me. I want to lure him into a wild hunt across a forest.  Or peg him with a snowball like John did today with his mate.  Too spend a lifetime driving the fire within him as his second told me.  I want to say this isn’t going to happen.  But the truth is I can’t fight it.  I don’t wish to fight it.” Simon said firmly.  “I’ll tell you one thing.  I’ll make him fight for me!” Simon added with a smile.  “Because I’ll tell you right now the former Mr. Bitchy is MINE!” He declared after a short break.

“I’m sure you don’t want to know these things mom, thanks for listening. I love you guys!” Simon finally said getting up to turn off the recording.

Simon took his snack with him and went to his armchair, wrapping the blanket around him and snuggling close into it with a book, his muffin and his chocolate.

***

Simon was sitting at a corner table in the cafeteria enjoying his kiwi like fruit. Rodney pulled out a chair and sat next to him.  Then Carson joined the two at the table. 

“You’re both eating healthy,” Rodney said.

“Mostly,” Simon said with a smirk. He placed the blue jello cup onto Rodney’s plate.

“Um thanks,” McKay says slightly surprised at the gesture.  

“Morning Simon,” Carson said. “You look tired.”

“Up a little later then I should have.” Simon replied.

“What’s all this business between you and Renatus?” Rodney asked.

“Would you like to know?” Simon asked. The sound of footsteps made him look up.  It was John Sheppard.

“He does look at you with the I-want-to-bend-you-over look.” John said putting his tray down on the table.

“Did you enjoy your bending over last night?” Rodney asked, smirking at the colonel’s red face.

“Rodney!” Carson said trying not to choke on the tea that he had been drinking.

“Let’s not talk about our bedroom or lack of them conquests at the table.” Simon said.

“Why not, so are you doing what Pickle suggested?” John asked.

Simon looked horrified. “Don’t tell me you actually call that bad ass Wraith Pickle?”

“I do, “John said. “So are you?”

“Let’s just say I’m going to make him earn it.” Simon said, leaning back in his chair with a wide smile.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Special Thanks again to Blue_Night!
> 
> For those who are interested in why I used the name Renatus - "Mr. Bitchy" defeated the drug in his body. Reclaimed his commanders coat. Renatus means born again, it also translate to born a king.


	3. It's Easier To Fool A Wraith Than To Deal With The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries to keep Renatus interested as his family makes a visit.

Simon was heading through the halls of Atlantis, a candy cane sticking out of his front pocket. He had received a care package from his mother.  He smiled, remembering how glad he had been when Mr. Woolsey had told him he was finally allowed contact back home.

There was also some talk that he might be able to see his mother after the holidays, as well. He even had ended up slapping Rodney’s hand after he tried to steal a tin of his mother’s homemade chocolate chip cookies. That had been such an act of betrayal. And when he had told Rodney off because of his attempts to steal his candies, Rodney had pouted and said he was mean because he didn’t want to share.

Needless to say he was on the way to Rodney’s quarters with candy canes and a handful of cookies for Rodney and Jennifer.

“Come in,” Rodney said.

“I bring you candy canes and cookies.” Simon said holding them out for Rodney.

“Sigh, Rodney was just teasing.” Jennifer said taking the items.

“Yeah Simon I was really just playing with you.” Rodney admitted with a huge grin on his face. “But, I will take the cookies, nonetheless, because they are really delicious.” He grabbed the cookies and continued: “Jennifer and I are heading to the cafeteria.  There is a rumor that there are holiday treats in there. You want to come with us?”

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.” Simon said.

“We also need to schedule an appointment for you to come and see me.” Jennifer said.

“Do I have too?” Simon asked.

“Yes, you traveled through the gate, too and I want to make sure you’re healthy.” Jennifer said. “You’ll come see me after the holidays all right?”

“I suppose so.” Simon said making a face as Jennifer.

“Maybe Renatus can go with you and hold your hand.” Rodney chuckled making kissy faces.

“How is playing hard to get going?” Jennifer asked. She ignored Simon making faces; she had dealt with worse from Rodney.

“The first part of my plan is already in place. About now Renatus should be asking Mr. Woolsey if he can go on the mission this afternoon.” Simon said with a smile.

“But you pulled out of that because you want to help out with tonight’s movie night.” Rodney said.

“Well that’s what I said anyway.” Simon said.

***

Renatus entered the gate room seeing everyone waiting and he looked around confused. “Where is Simon?” He asked curiously.  He looked up at the railing to see Simon waving at him.

“Oh Commander Renatus didn’t Simon tell you he’s helping with the movie night and decided not to go?” Carson asked.

Renatus growled. “Well played little florist well played.”

“You thought he was coming?”

“Yes he implied he was going to go.”

Carson grinned and followed the group through the iris. Renatus looked back up at his tricky little florist.  His little florist was smiling at him leaning a bit over the rail.  Simon winked at him and blew him a kiss.  Renatus growled but followed the others through the iris.

“Oh that was almost evil!” Jennifer laughed.

“Yes considering that mission is helping move several families, all with children to another part of the settlement nearly two miles away.” Simon said. “I’m impressed he even went.”

“Naughty I tell you! Santa is going to bring you coal.”

“Maybe, but I already have a Wraith in my future.” Simon said. “Perhaps I can get him to put a bow on his head and sit under my tree, clothing optional?”

“Now you’re just pushing it.” Jennifer said with a laugh. “You are enjoying this a little too much.”

“I _am_ enjoying this!” Simon admitted with a rather smug grin on his face. 

***

A growling Wraith came back through the iris to Atlantis. Renatus wanted to track that cheeky human down and punish him.  In which Simon would be draped over his knee to receive that special punishment. Those children hadn't stopped asking questions.  The whole way, it had taken all this control not to threaten to eat them and all he wanted to do now was let a red-haired florist pay for the torture he had gone through because of him.

Renatus heard laughter and followed the sound. There was his human was in red pj’s and sipping from a mug.  Simon noticed the Wraith and waved at him. 

“Hello Commander Renatus,” Simon said, looking at him through his eye lashing with an innocent look Renatus didn't buy for even one second. Simon had been stirring the liquid in the mug with a candy cane and stuck the end of it into his mouth.  He let his tongue swirl around the candy.  “Can I help you?” Simon asked with mock innocence.

Renatus leaned down near the human he was determined to make his. “You are testing my control!”

“Am I?” Simon smiled questioningly and looked at Jennifer. “Did you know I’m testing his control? Whatever shall I do about that?” Simon asked.

Jennifer gave him a look that clearly said _you’re so horrible_.

The aroused and frustrated Wraith growled and left the room.

Simon watched him leave hoping he didn’t go overboard and looked at Jennifer nervously. “Was that too much?”

***

Simon smiled as he entered the cafeteria and waved at Carson and Jennifer while he went to get his breakfast. He decided to have hot chocolate and some eggs and toast and then headed over to the doctors and sat down with them.

“I heard what you did with Renatus.” Carson said.

“Yeah I just hope I didn’t go overboard.” Simon answered musing. He nibbled at the toast as he thought over what he had done. It hadn’t been so much playing hard to get.  Maybe he should change his behavior?  Was he luring the Wraith correctly? Was there a book on Wraith baiting?  He ate the rest of his meal, quietly, thinking about the Wraith. 

“You don’t think he’ll stop chasing me, do you? Do you think I’m doing the wrong thing?” Simon asked.

“No, you’re letting him know you’re interested.” Jennifer assured him with a hidden smile.

“I don’t think he will stop chasing you.” Carson said. He nodded his head towards the entrance.  There were Renatus and his second. Renatus approached them and looked at Simon.  “Such behavior you showed me yesterday would have included a punishment.  Perhaps I shall keep a tally and make you experience them when the hunt is over.”

“Were you so confident? Did you truly believe that I would just beg and roll over so easily?” Simon asked standing up.

“No, I didn’t believe you will. You’re a fiery little thing that I would take pleasure in attempting to tame.” Renatus purred and Simon felt a shiver of anticipation running down his spine. 

“Really?” Simon asked as he moved to pass the wraith brushing up against him as he did so. Then he bent down to tie his shoe and he took his time in getting up. “I’ll see you guys later.” He threw Renatus a flirty smile and left.

“Oh he’s enjoying this very much Commander.” The second in command stated with dry amusement.

***

Simon waved as he entered the iris and Renatus growled because his little florist had done it again. This getting to see his future mate but not being able to get closer was driving him nuts.  Especially that move where he brushed up against him in the cafeteria and the bending over. 

***

“Outwitted Renatus again?” Jennifer asked as she saw him.

“Yes,” Simon said.

“Come on I’ll show you what you need to do.” Jennifer stated leading the way into the village. “Boaco, the leader of the village is having trouble with the local wildlife and we are a bit clueless about it.” Jennifer added.

“What do you mean?” Simon asked.

Jennifer pointed it out and Simon’s jaw dropped. It was shaped like a dog but it had leaves and brush coming out of its body and it shook its head briefly and made a sound that a cat.  It pawed at the dirt and unearthed some sort of root-like vegetable. The creature nearly swallowed the vegetable whole.

“What would the village elder like us to do about it?” Simon asked.

“I say we just shoot it.” John said, Rodney nodding in agreement with John. When they received double angry glares they decided to rethink that.

“Boaco doesn’t want us to kill them. Just to find a way to remove them.”

Simon got down on the ground watching the creature. “It really likes those potato things.” Simon commented. “It swallows them whole.”

“The potato things,” Rodney said. “What if we get the villages not to plant them again.  We will still remove the creatures, but they won't have a food source here.”

“They won’t stay, nice job McKay,” John said.

Using a bunch of the vegetable they created a path out of the village. When the strange looking creatures followed the path one seemed more interested in Simon then following the “potato” trail. Simon watched the creature.  Now up close it was even clearer what it was.  It wasn’t growing those brush and sticks.  They were merely growing on it like moss would.  They led the creatures down into another valley away from the village. 

They lead them over a bridge and when they arrived on the other side of it. John to turn back to the bridge and carefully removed a plank.  It would keep the creatures on the other side but if the villagers needed to pass they could put the plank back. No one had noticed that one of the creatures had not crossed the bridge.

***

“Mr. Brush Creature you have to stay here!” Simon said for the third time. Every time Simon took a step the creature followed.

“Got yourself another stalker?” McKay commented with a mocking grin.

“It won’t go away!” Simon said. “Come on go away!” Simon added begging the creature to leave.

John stunned it. “Sorry Simon you have enough admirers.”

“I totally agree with you.” Simon said in relief.

***

“Wraiths and Brush Creatures you’re so lucky.” Rodney remarked ironically as they headed up the stairs in the gate room.

“Mr. Albright may I speak with you?” Richard Woolsey asked.

“Of course sir,”

“Meet you later for a movie right?” John asked.

Simon smiled and nodded at John. Then, he looked back to Richard. “Sir?”

“I’ve received the note that your parents and your brother have been cleared to come to visit you.” Richard said.

“Oh this is great. But, please don’t put them together.”

“I thought I would put your brother on the same floor as you. Your father near Colonel Sheppard’s quarters and your mother near the labs.”

“That would be nice of you. Um I must warn you that my mother is a bit high strung and she dislikes what she puts as 'government lackeys' and I just hope she doesn’t poke you in the chest.” Simon explained with a sheepish expression on his face.

***

Richard Woolsey stood at the bottom of the stairs in the gate room. A short red haired woman rushed from the iris. Based on the woman’s red hair and green eyes he assumed this was Simon’s mother. The next two he had at least seen in the military file he was sent. The younger man was Jack, Simon’s older brother.  The older man was Denis Montgomery Albright.   After the Albrights had come through a blonde woman emerged, he believed her name was Sharon.

“Welcome to Atlant….” Richard stated.

“Where is my son you government lackey?” The short red haired woman exploded.

 “I assure you he…”

“Better have all his limbs, all his fingers and toes and any other body part I didn’t think of still attached to my son? Imagine my horror when I found out that he’s been whisked away to parts unknown? Did you put a bag over his head and shove him in a truck? Is he in your brig?” She demanded.  Then she started swearing in several different languages. “I mean it if you!” She started to poke the man repeatedly in the chest.

“Molly stop it! Just let this nice gentleman call to have Simon sent here.” The older man said.

“Denis! You’ve never cared about Simon’s welfare even as a small boy.” Molly turned angrily to her ex-husband. As she stared at him, she remembered that “He doesn’t know of the divorce.”

Simon’s brother Jack didn’t usually get involved in this business but he couldn’t help but at least try to voice his thought.

“Neither of you at least got him a message about it?” Jack questioned. “You two have clearly lost your minds.  Then you invite Sharon along?” Jack shook his head in disgust. 

“Is it your business, boy?” Denis asked.

“No it isn’t sir.” Jack said. He tried not to scowl at his father. 

“Then I suggest you keep to your own affairs.” Denis said. “Now Mr. Woolsey if you would call Simon here.” He said in a commanding voice.  Richard was sure this man was trouble but didn’t quite know how much.

***

Simon came down the stairs. “Hello Mother,” Simon said giving the woman a brief hug. “I like that you cut your head hair short, it looks good.”  He turned to his brother.  “Hello, big brother.” He greeted.  He turned to his father last. “Sir,” He turned then to the blonde.  “I don’t believe we have met.”

The blonde smiled slightly. “Well, I see were you got your looks from.” She said.  “I am Sharon, your father’s fiancée.”

Simon’s eyes darted to his mother. Then returned to his father.  “When had you gotten divorced?”

“It finalized two weeks ago.” Molly said.

“Oh.” There was a rather long time of silence. Then, Simon pulled himself together and asked: “How long will you stay?”

“At least two weeks,” Molly said. “Why don’t you show us where we're gonna stay?”

“Sure it’s not very far from here.”

“We're not gonna stay with you little brother?”

“No, my quarters aren’t large enough for that.”

“A good call, you shouldn’t waste government money on a florist.” Denis said. Simon brought his chin up ever so slightly.

“Sir, if you follow me I shall accompany you to your quarters.” Simon said officially. Simon had to fight not to cower to this man. This man that made his childhood a living hell and Simon suddenly felt like a young boy again.

He led them to the rooms they would be using. Which were located near John’s.  They entered the room, it had a nice window with the view of the city.  A nice double bed located behind a curtain and a lovely living room.  The bathroom was nice as well.

“I suppose it will do.” Denis said eying the room.

“It’s not very big Denny don’t you think you’d can do better?” Sharon asked fluttering her lashes at Denis.

“I doubt a florist has much pull around here.” Denis said, considering his boy with disgust.

“I shall leave you to unpack.” Simon said before he quickly made an exit. He joined his brother and mother in the hall way outside of the room.

 “Come on Mother I’ll show you will where you will be staying.” Simon said leading her to her quarters.  It was nice and sunny. 

“Oh this is very nice, what a lovely view of the city.” Molly said, smiling at her son.

“Come on bro, I’ll show you your room. I’ll pick you up to show you the cafeteria so you can eat something after you get settled.”

“Dinner sounds lovely; all of us can eat together.” Molly said, nodding in agreement.

***

Simon stood in his quarters holding himself. As tighter he held himself as more would it keep him from falling into pieces.  The dinner in the cafeteria had been a total disaster.  He had had to endure another abusive tirade as no one stood up for him.  He was glad that Renatus was away from Atlantis, after he had tricked him into going on a mission without him. The thought of the impressive Wraith Commander being a witness to his shame made him feel sick to his stomach and all he could do was hoping that Renatus would stay away as long as possible.

***

_“This base is pretty impressive little brother? So what do you do with your time?” Jack asked nudging his brother playfully._

_“I’ve been on a few aid missions and a few diplomatic missions.”Simon replied, returning the gentle nudge._

_“They have allowed you to go on missions?”Denis questioned._

_“Yes,”_

_“What possible use could you be on such missions?”Denis asked, looking disgusted._

_“I’m not only a florist, but I also know quite a lot about drugs and natural healing.” Simon stated with a hurt undertone in his voice._

_Denis laughed, “You’re merely a pansy picking out posies. You have no reason to be here boy.  You never became a man and I certainly don’t know what you are now.” Denis said.  “You should have chosen prison it would have been easier on the government’s bottom line.”_

_“I see you haven’t changed sir,” Simon said. He tried to keep emotionless during the man’s tirade.  “I’m sorry you feel that way.”_

_Jack opened his mouth and closed it. He looked at his brother in concern who hadn’t even twitched or cowered during their father’s tirade. In fact his brother looked like granite._

_“If you excuse me I do need to see Mr. Woolsey about something. When you have finished dinner please return to your quarters.” Simon stated. “I will see you all later.” He asked them and walked out of the room with his head held high. That was until he had turned the corner and let out a gasp of pain.  He hurried down the hall, said “screw that” and ran the rest of the way to the safety of his quarters._

***

“Good morning Simon,” Renatus said. “Again you have tricked me into thinking you’d gone on a mission.”

Simon shrugged, obviously not in the mood to play hide and seek with his future mate at the moment. Especially not when his father was going around asking how much use a “flower picker” was on a mission. “I will be remaining in the city today.” he informed Renatus with a shrug of his shoulders. Most likely hiding in my quarters until my father leaves Atlantis he also thought sadly.

“If I have done something to wrong you…” Renatus said.

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. I’m just tired.” Simon said, pushing himself to his feet and leaving the room. 

Renatus tilted his head wondering what had upset his human.

***

“You’ve let those horrible creatures walk around here freely?” Sharon hissed. “They drain humans by feeding on their life source.”

“There is nothing to worry about Mrs. Sparks, they are in alliance with us.” Richard told the woman for the third time.

“Sharon darling, you shouldn’t concern yourself with those matters. You don’t have a reason to be near one.  So calm down and let’s enjoy our lunch.” Denis said.

“Yes of course you are right.” Sharon said taking the arm her fiancé offered. They entered the cafeteria and went to fill their plates. 

Molly and Jack had also come in to get something to eat. They had not seen Simon since that awful dinner.

“Oh this room just became infected.” Sharon said noticing Molly.

“Hello Sharon,” Molly said in the attempt to be polite as she kept her teeth together in a fake smile.

“Oh it’s so pleasant to see you.” Sharon warbled with false friendliness.  “Good morning Jack.” She said.

“Good Morning Sharon,” Jack said going to get in line for something to eat.

***

Sniffing his intended out had proved difficult. Simon was sitting on the floor on one of the many hidden rooms. Simon looked up at Renatus, warily.  “What are you doing here?” he asked, sounding probably as tired as he felt.

“I became worried about you. No one has seen you in three days.  I do know humans must eat on a regular basis.” Renatus said. He pulled a wrapped item from his pocket and handed it over to Simon.  Inside were three of that kiwi like fruits he liked so much.  Simon was touched by the gesture.

“Thank you Renatus,” he said, smiling gratefully at the Wraith.

“I also heard your family is here. Do you not wish to spend time with them?”

“My father and I do not get along with each other and I don’t wish to spend any time with him.” Simon said before peeling the fruit and taking a small bite. “I cannot believe that you took time out of your day to track me down and bring me a fruit I like.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Renatus asked sitting on the floor next to the human.

“No one has before.” Simon said. “Don’t think you’ve won me just because of that now.” Simon said firmly as he moved to lean slightly against the Wraith.

Renatus chuckled, “No, I would never do that. This is a brief intermission on our hunt.”

***

“So there you are little coward.” Denis sneered at his son. Simon didn’t grace his father with an answer.  He went to get something to eat and sat at Rodney’s table.

“Are you going on the mission this afternoon?” Rodney asked.

Simon was about to answer Rodney when Denis stormed over to him. “Are you going to answer me you little pansy?”

“Sir, I have no interest in answering your questions. Nor do I wish to speak to you.  Now please remove yourself from my space.” Simon said calmly but inwardly he was boiling.

“You little bastard! Do you think you are better than me because you are in Atlantis?” Denis hissed. Simon’s eyes widened a bit as Renatus decided to make his presence known.

“Excuse me but I do not think that language is necessary.” Renatus stated folding his arms over his chest and staring at this disgusting, cruel male.

“I can speak to my son anyway I want too.” Denis said. He was eying the Wraith carefully.

“Sir, this is Commander Renatus, a member of the alliance.” Simon introduced the Commander to his father.

“Well he is truly disgusting isn’t he?”

“Do not insult Renatus.”

“Hmm are you sleeping with him? Are you a pansy and a whore?” Denis hissed contemptuously.

“How dare you!” Renatus growled and picked up Denis slamming him into the closest wall. The Wraith's eyes narrowed and his grip on the human tightened.

“Renatus! Don’t!” Simon pleaded grabbing the Wraith’s arm.

“He has insulted you for the last time.”

“Please Ren,”

“Human, you are lucky your son is a forgiving man. I would have no problem draining your life force.  Your son has asked for mercy on your behalf and it is more then you deserve.” Renatus growled dropping the human to the ground.  Denis gasped for air.

“I’ll see you punished for this creature!!” Denis gasped.

“No, I don’t believe you will. You are in a room full of witnesses who are pretty fond of Simon.  You will not succeed and I suggest you grab your items, your female and leave Atlantis.  Because next time you verbally attack Simon, I will make sure he isn’t around and I will leave you an empty husk!” Renatus snarled. Denis got to his feet and ran.

“Renatus….” Simon whispered. “No one has ever done anything like that for me. I… I thank you…”

“I would never let someone harm you.” Renatus said as he stepped to his future mate. He reached out and gently laid a finger over his future mate’s lips.  Simon stepped back a little and smiled, then leaned up to press a kiss on Renatus’s lips before he hurried out of the room while the Wraith had his eyes closed.

“You are a tricky little thing aren’t you my human. I have no desire in giving up the chase now.  Not with that little reward.” Renatus mused, shaking his head highly amused.

TBC


	4. Heart Ache, Wraith Baiting and Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's continuing to bait his wraith.

Simon approached Dr. Keller who was quietly sobbing. “Jennifer?”

“I’m breaking up with Rodney.” Jennifer said as she looked up at Simon.

“Why? I mean he’s annoying and he complains too much. But you love him deeply.”

“The tests came back…” Jennifer said putting her face in her hands.

Simon sat next to her and pulled her into a sideways hug. “What tests sweetie?”

“I can’t conceive. I will never be able to give Rodney a child.” Jennifer said.

“Oh Jen, I’m so sorry.” Simon said running a hand over her back as she leaned into him.

“I can’t, I can’t do this to Rodney.”

“Has he expressed his interest in children?”

“Yes, he wants genius babies who look like me.” Jennifer whispered.

“So you’re going to break up with him? Did he bring you weeds again? I mean I’d break up with him if he kept giving me weeds.” Simon said.

Jennifer smiled sadly. “I love him,”

“Talk to him then let him know what’s going on don’t break up with him over this. Break up with him if he gives you weeds I mean seriously he knows a florist.” Simon said pulling her close.  “You have become one of my best friends in Atlantis and I wouldn’t know what to do without you.  I’ve leaned on you now you can lean on me.”

Jennifer sobbed into Simon’s shoulder as he whispered words of care for her.

“You are a beautiful woman with such a caring soul. You will find the family you are destined to have. I know it in my soul.” Simon whispered to her as he gently rocked with Jennifer in his arms.  “You are loved, Rodney loves you and I love you like a sister.” Simon said quietly. 

***

Simon and Dr. Keller were making their way through the village. This was not the first time they had been to P22133.  In fact, the people living there were trading partners. So, the two were free to wander around the market.  Simon stopped at a vender who sold cuffs.  He ran his fingers over one.  Maybe his Wraith would like it.  The vender smiled at Simon.

“Do you see something you like?”

“How much does it cost for the cuff?” Simon asked.

***

“Should we have gotten so much?” Jennifer asked. She carried quite a few bags and so did Simon. 

“We need Christmas gifts.” Simon declared. “Are you feeling a little better?”

“Yes, being with my little brother helps.”

“Awww,” Simon grinned.

Jennifer and Simon could see Rodney who waved to them and came over to them.

“There you two are. I see you’ve been shopping.” Rodney said with a smirk.  “Did you buy the venders out? What did you get?” Rodney asked trying to sneak a peek.

“Never you mind, you sneak, shooo.” Simon said.

“He’s absolutely no fun.” Rodney said with a smirk.

“Oh leave my brother alone you brute!” Jennifer said with mock anger.

“So you’ve finally claimed the florist as your brother. Good because if you didn’t I would have.” Rodney said.  “I’m heading back to Atlantis shall I bring your packages?”

“Should we trust him?” Jennifer asked.

“I don’t know he’s kind of shifty.” Simon declared.

“I promise not to look in the packages.” Rodney said as Jennifer walked around him to make sure he wasn’t crossing any fingers.

“He’s clear…”

“All right,” Simon said as he handed over his bags. Jennifer gave Rodney a kiss on the cheek and also handed her bags over.

“You two behave and don’t get into trouble.”

“Well you and John aren’t here so I think we are safe.” Simon said.

“Your chosen brother is a brat.” Rodney said. He nodded to them and headed in the direction of the star gate.

“Let’s grab something to eat.”

“Ooh sounds like a plan.”

***

The two had chosen what had appeared to be a pub for lunch. Jennifer’s stomach kept growling loudly.  “Doesn’t Rodney feed you?” Simon teased. Jennifer gave him a look.

“Oh right he barely knows that the world has other food besides coffee and blue jello with the occasional slice of cake.” Simon said.

“That’s my future husband you are talking about.” Jennifer said with mock annoyance.

“Do I lie?” Simon asked as he opened up the pub door for Jennifer.

“No, it’s true.” Jennifer said. The two chose to sit at the bar.  The bar tender was a handsome looking male.

“Good Afternoon,” The bar tender said. “What can I get for you?”

“Oh please tell me you have food.”

“Course we do,” The bar tender said handing over a menu.

The pub was actually pretty quiet. There was couple that believed in public displays of affection. There were a set of twins who seemed to be playing some sort of drinking game and kept shooting them looks.

The twins seemed to be getting more obnoxious as the time went. The bar tender growled. 

“Ervin and Torrez Caroms I swear, if you boys don’t settle down I’ll kick you out of my bar.” He shouted.

“This happen often?” Jennifer asked.

“More then I’d like. Usually their father comes in with them.” The bar tender said.

Simon and Jennifer glanced at the twins once more before going back to their food. They talked about their boyfriends.  The twins must have over heard them because they were right up against the counter.  Ervin was staring at Jennifer as if his gaze was undressing her. 

Simon meanwhile had gotten up and Torrez had followed him. “So you’re a cute little thing, what’s your name?” The man asked.  He reached down and pinched Simon’s ass as he turned toward Jennifer at the bar. Simon’s eyes narrowed at this pervert.  John Sheppard had taught Simon how to punch so he did so and the sound of the crack filled the air.

“Awww my nose!” Torrez said dropping to the ground in surprise.

“Simon!” Jennifer stated as the guy who was flirting with her touched her backside as well. Then a lovely cracking sound filled the room followed by a lot of groans.

“He pinched my ass, no one pinches my ass!” Simon declared glaring down at the man who had dared pinching his ass.

“So you broke his nose?”

“Yes, your one to talk you punched the guy who dared touch you as well.” Simon stated.

The bar tender started to laugh. “I told you one of these days someone was going to get you for being perverts!  Now you boys get out of here before I call your mama.”

The threat seemed to be serious because the boys took off.

“I’m so sorry,” Simon said to the bar keeper.

“It’s not the first time punches were thrown in my bar.” The bar tender said. “Won’t be the last and maybe those Caroms brothers will learn that they can’t just touch anyone they want to.” The bar tender declared. “Now why don’t you head back to the gate?”

“You know we are from Atlantis?” Simon asked.

“I remember the pretty doctor.” The bar tender said with a wink. “I don’t want to say more because I may get punched, as well.”

 As the two exited the pub Simon started to laugh.  “Did we start a bar brawl?”

“To be honest I don’t know.” Jennifer said. “We can’t tell Rodney about this.”

“Well I’m not telling anyone.” Simon said agreeing with Jennifer.

***

Simon and Jennifer started on their way to the gate. When they noticed rustling in the trees.  It was a little girl they saw.  Her purple dress was torn and she had on no shoes.  Simon blinked at the child, she was blonde and her eyes had two different colors.

“It’s complete Heterochromia,” Jennifer said. “Hello sweetie, what are you doing outside?”

“Mommy sold me to bad people...” She sniffed. “They tried to hurt me…” She was trembling and looked truly scared.

“Who tried to hurt you?” Simon asked lowering himself to the child’s level.

“The people in the cave…They took lots of children. Who are no good.  Like me…” The girl said looking down at her bare feet.

“What do you mean sweetie?” Jennifer asked.

“I have demon eyes. I'm bad so they sold me to bad people, then they give us to the bad Wraith.” The little girl uttered.

“Your eyes are very pretty.” Simon stated. “What’s your name little one?”

“They call me girl.”

“Well, my name is Simon and this is Dr. Jennifer Keller.” Simon said introduced himself and the doctor. “Are you cold?” Simon asked. The little girl nodded.  Simon took off his jacket and wrapped it around the little one before picking her up into his arms.

“Can you be brave and show us where this cave is?” Simon asked.

“Uh huh…Mr. Simon.” The little said and pointed in the direction they needed to go.

“Maybe we should wait, call Atlantis?” Jennifer asked.

“They might get away before then.” Simon said. “Okay little one can you hide? We will come back soon.”

“Please don’t get eaten by the bad Wraith. You and the doctor are nice people.” The little girl said.

“Go hide little one,” Simon said placing her down. Once he couldn’t see the girl any longer, he picked up a branch.  “Hopefully they underestimated the children and don’t have real weapons.”

“Rodney is going to kill me,” Jennifer whispered picking up a branch as well.

“I don’t have anyone that would…” Simon said.

“Renatus….”

“Oh yes, nice knowing you sis.”

The two sneaked into the cave. There was a group of children on the ground. 

***

Simon laughed. “I shouldn’t laugh.”

“Well you did hit him with a branch and you aimed well.” Jennifer said trying to lick the blood from her lip.

“Do I look bad?” Simon asked, indicating the mark on his cheek.

“Well it’s going to bruise.” Jennifer said threatening one of the jerks when they tried to get up again.

“I don’t feel so good…” Simon admitted. He let himself go to the ground. Jennifer nodded she didn’t feel so good either.

***

The little girl, who had been hiding in the bush, had decided to get her new friends help. She ran to the star gate.  She blinked as two Wraith came out of the iris. 

She approached the Wraith. “Are you bad Wraith?” She asked. “If you are good Wraith you have to help Lady Doctor and Simon!” She declared.

“Simon? And Doctor Jennifer Keller?”

“Yes…”

“Can you bring them to us child?”

“Uh-huh…” The little girl stated. “Pick up please.” The Wraith picked her up.  “This way,” She pointed.  “In cave..”

“Thank you little one.”

“What names do you have?”

“I’m Renatus,”

“I do not have one.”

“I don’t have one either, I am called girl.”

The approached the cave. Renatus handed the child over to his second.  “Wait here and I will go inside.”

***

“Wow, Renatus is very angry at you.” Jennifer said eying Simon from her hospital bed. Simon shrugged and winced.

“Yes, I don’t think Rodney’s so happy with you either.” Simon replied trying to get comfortable in his hospital bed.

“No, I don’t know whether to be grateful or annoyed with your boyfriend’s second.” Jennifer said.

Simon giggled and winced again. “Take your mate Rodney McKay! She has been damaged.” Simon said mimicking the tone of “pickle” 

“Or Renatus’s tone. Either lay down on the stretcher or I will carry you.” Jennifer said. The two laughed they knew they shouldn’t but the whole thing was slightly amusing.

“Hey it’s not our fault that we under covered a slave ring by one of our trading partners.” Simon said firmly.

“Not our fault at all.” Jennifer declared.

“Only you could find trouble.” Carson said as he checked on the IV.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Anyway how are the children?”

“Turns out most have been sold to those jerks.” Carson said. “Those jerk….”

“They have been taken care of.” A deep voice said. Simon swallowed as Renatus came into the room and stared at his intended.  “What were you thinking? Do you care so little for yourself or those that are with you?”

“I went with him Commander Renatus.” Jennifer said.

“Both of you were foolish. No weapons, no backup no anything.” Renatus stated he was quite displeased with his future mate.

“They would have left with the children. They would have been gone!” Simon said. “Sold like livestock.” Simon swallowed before adding.  “I do not regret what I have done.  Their own parents sold them because they were different.”

***

The little girl that had gone for help was currently sitting down on Simon’s hospital bed and another little boy was speaking to Jennifer and asking her questions.

“What is this? I heard about children?” Richard Woolsey asked as he entered the infirmary to see Simon reading to a tiny girl as Carson examined her.

“They were selling them.” Simon declared. “All the children have something that they thought was evil.  So they sold them!” Simon added.

“They were all seriously abused Mr. Woolsey and the little girl, she is only five years old.”

“She looks like three…” Richard looked at the little girl in Simon’s arms.

“Hi!” The little girl waved at him. “Are you the leader?” She asked.

“Yes, you could say that.”

“Mommy didn’t want me cause I a demon.” The little girl said, nodding her head with great sincerity. “Si said I could get shoes now…”

Rodney came into the room with some clothing for the little girl. He also had two stuffed bunnies, one was blue and the other was green. The girl’s eyes lit up.  “A toy, can I have it?” She questioned.

“Course you can,” Rodney said as he turned over the blue bunny to the little girl.

“Fifi,” The little girl declared as she hugged it tightly. The little boy who sat with Jennifer took the other one, screaming excitedly: “Pickle!”

A nurse came into the room and took the children out of the room.

“How many children were involved?”

“Twelve children were involved.” Carson said.

“How long do Dr. Keller and Mr. Albright need to remain in the infirmary?”

“Well Simon has broken ribs and bruises on his chest and cheek. Dr. Keller has broken ribs as well and a split lip.  I’d like them to remain here for the week.”

***

“Oh Jennifer,” Rodney said sitting on the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?”

"I was afraid I spoke with Simon first about it. He told me I should break up with you because of the weeds instead.”

“How many times do I have to say I didn’t know they were weeds?” Rodney snapped, pouting a little and glaring at Simon.

“Hey don’t blame me you were peddling weeds.” Simon said.

“Has Renatus been here?”

“Only to yell at us.” Simon said shrugging slightly.

“How are the children settling in?”

“Good, working on choosing names.” Rodney said.

“Hey Carson?”

“Yes Simon?”

“Could you wheel me out so Rodney and Jennifer could talk without me being in the way?”

***

“Hi Simon!” A cheery voice called.

“Hey little one.” Simon said.

“Are you friends with that Re…Ren…” She said.

“Renatus, yes he’s my friend.”

“Is he mad at you?” She asked. She was clutching a book in her hand. 

“Would you like me to read to you?” Simon asked her, avoiding answering her question.

“Uh-huh,” She stated. She came over to the bed and Simon carefully pulled her up on to the bed. She handed the book to Simon.  She cuddled up close as he started to read.

***

The book was forgotten as the child was asleep. Renatus stood in the entrance to the room.  “Simon,”

“Hello Renatus are you still angry with me?”

“You put yourself in danger. That little one here is fond of you.” Renatus remarked, considering the child sleeping in Simon's arms. 

“She also went in search for help and went up to you.”

“She asked if we were bad Wraith.” Renatus stated. “She is a beautiful child.”

“Yes, she is,” Simon said gently looking down at the child curled into his side.

“What will happen to them? Their parents discarded them.”

“Mr. Woolsey has been speaking to the IOA.” Simon said. “Maybe some of our people will take them.”

“If you could - would you take one?”

Simon smiled at the girl at his side. “I don’t think I would make a very good parent.”

“Why do you say that?”

“My father wasn’t exactly a great role model.”

“Where are your brother and mother?”

“They left this morning for home. I spoke to them briefly.  Mother wasn’t thrilled with the support you showed.” Simon said sighing.

“I am sorry,”

“I don’t think I care anymore. I’m tired of trying to be what they all want.  Atlantis is my home now and someday my home will be where you are.” Simon said.

“Does this mean I can claim you now?”

“You still want me?” Simon questioned. The pain killers had been playing slightly with his head.

“Yes, and I yearn for the day when you are mine. I cannot wait until you proudly wear my mark for all to see. I yearn for the day you allow me to take what I want.”

“That day does get closer please don’t give up on me yet.” Simon whispered. Renatus leaned in and kissed his future mate.  Simon kissed back in earnest. The sound of someone clearing his throat made the two stop kissing and stare at the intruder.

“Hey none of that, my patient is healing and doesn’t need a make out session with his Wraith!” Carson said firmly shooing the Wraith from the room.

“You’re weakening to his advances.” Carson stated.

“Oh you have no idea!” Simon said with a happy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to thank Blue_Night for the continuing support!
> 
> I wish you all a safe and happy holiday


	5. Never underestimate children and their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: This chapter maybe a little short to what I usually write but I swear there is a plan!

Simon had been released with strict orders to be careful. He wasn't allowed to go on any missions for the time being due to his broken ribs. But, at least he had been summoned to a meeting about the children.

He entered the conference room to see Richard Woolsey at the head of the table, Commander Todd and John Sheppard on his left. Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller were on the right side with Rodney McKay in the middle of the two. There were other people at the table whom Simon wasn't familiar with and he sat down at the table near Jennifer.

Mr. Richard Woolsey greeted him as he came in. "I've spoken to the IOA, they have allowed to let some members of the expedition keep some of the children."

"That's great news! Have they chosen names yet?"

"Yes, all of them have. Birth Certificates have been filled out by Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett. None of the families who have given them up seem to be eager at all to have them returned." Mr. Woolsey stated. He had twelve files on the table. He slid the first to Carson. "Doctor, if you could tell me about the children, please."

The photo in the file showed a boy with brown eyes and hair. He seemed to be hiding his left hand from the view.

"This is Victor, he's thirteen and lost his left hand in a farming accident. His parents sold him after his injury had stopped bleeding." Carson said. "He experienced no abuse before his accident."

"He has approached me several times to ask questions about my people." Todd said.

"He also asked about how self defense with one hand." John added.

"Victor seems quite interested in becoming a warrior." Todd informed them.

The next photo that was passed around was the photo of a girl. She had very short brown hair with dark brown eyes. "That child has chosen the name Lillian. She's eleven and she is a selective mute. "

"She's been talking to you Carson." Jennifer stated. "Won't say three words to anyone but you she chats up a storm."

"She's a smart little lass." Carson added. Another photo was being handed around. "This lad has chosen the name Timothy after watching the Christmas Carol. He's six and we think he has some sort of growing issues. We've guessed he'll get to at least 5'1". Carson informed. The child had very short brown hair but a little wavy.

"That child is smart." Rodney said. "I find him in the weirdest places."

"What do you mean?"

"I found him in the labs once. He asked me about mold spores and if there were calculations he could do in finding a way for mold to conduct energy. Then I found him later in the kitchens asking the staff for rotten vegetables. He seems to be quite involve in finding himself an answer." Rodney said thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it I shooed the boy out of one of the labs myself." John said.

"He does come around the infirmary a lot mostly looking for Jennifer." Carson. He flipped to another file.

"Now this little girl I'm sure you know." Carson said. The photo showed the sweet little one with complete Heterochromia. One eye was blue the other was green. "She has chosen the name Eve, she is five and has experienced abuse for most of her life. She is very attached to Simon and Renatus and his second who needs to get a name soon!" Carson added.

"I call him Pickle." John stated.

"You're not allowed to call him that." Simon said.

"Why not?"

"I declare all rights as the future consort of Renatus to be the only one allowed to name the Wraith on his hive." Simon said.

"Getting slightly possessive aren't you?" John teased.

"I do not want you to get any ideas John Sheppard." Simon said with amusement. "So no naming anyone of Renatus's crew."

"And I thought my own kind was rather possessive." Todd said with dry amusement. The rest of the files were passed out and discussed.

***

"So the only one allowed to give names?" Jennifer teased.

"He doesn't like the name Pickle. Pickle? Really? Please tell me why is John allowed to name things?"

"Well you did name a Wraith Mr. Bitchy." Rodney added.

"Hey that was truly earned and he has a real name now." Simon defended.

"So when are you going to give up the fight and give in?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know." Simon replied looking away. "I want to earn it...he's got to see me be a bad ass or something."

"Oh Sigh, really?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yes he's an ancient power Wraith Commander and I'm a florist from a small town. Sometimes I don't feel worthy of him at all and these pain killers aren't helping at all." Simon admitted.

"Are you in pain?" Jennifer asked concerned.

"No, I have awful nightmares. Most were Renatus leaves or tells me it was all a joke. In one nightmare he actually eats me." Simon said.

"You have dreams that he eats you?" Rodney asked and actually laughed.

"It's not funny!" Jennifer scolded.

"It's not going to happen. Everyone in Atlantis knows that this Wraith loves you." Rodney said.

"It's scary..." Simon whispered.

"What's scary?" Jennifer asked.

"I can see my whole future in front of me. Being the consort of a Commander and adopting a child."

"Eve?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, I'm going to petition for Eve." Simon said.

Jennifer's eyes widened. "We are asking for Timothy,"

"You're taking Tim?" Simon asked with a smile.

"Yes, he's a smart little boy and he's a cute little thing." Jennifer said.

"I know Carson is asking for Lillian." Rodney added. "Both Commander Todd and John had desired to take in Victor."

 

***

Eve sighed as she stared at one of the soldiers who was wandering around. She wanted him to go to the other side of the room so she could find the Wraith with no name and take her to Mr. Woolsey. She had a plan and she needed the good no-name Wraith to help her.

She looked around the room and smiled on seeing Victor. Victor wanted a family too, maybe he'd help her. She went over to Victor and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey Eve," Victor said looking down at her.

"You will assist me." Eve stated. She liked that word. She had heard Dr. McKay use that word. She had asked what he meant. Now she knew it meant help.

"I will?"

"Yes, I want a daddy and you will assist me." Eve declared. Victor smiled at the little girl. She was a little con and he could respect that.

"Okay little planner what's in it for me."

"You want a family too?"

"Yes, I'd like a new family."

"Four,"

"What's four?"

"Only four children will get adopted by someone here." Eve said.

"How do you know that?"

"Tim and I were on a hunt. We were in the kitchen getting veggies for his project. No one knew there were little ears around." Eve stated.

"Smart, you two are awfully smart." Victor said.

"Yes, now my plan. Mr. Wraith with no-name comes by here every day at two. I will ask Mr. No-name to take me to Mr. Woolsey. Then I will tell Mr. Woolsey I want my name on the list. Then he will give me my daddy. "

"Okay, if I assist. I want my name on the list too. So I can have a dad too."

"Uh-huh all ready had that planned. Timothy, you and myself. " Eve said. "Oh and Lillian too."

"Oh Lillian the quiet one?" Victor asked.

"Yes, now will you go asking the guard some questions?"

"Okay, but you will keep your promise?"

"Yes, I may make plans but I keep my word." Eve said. She smiled as Victor went over to ask the guard some questions. Eve watched that Victor kept the guard busy as Mr. No-name the Wraith went by. "Mr. Good Wraith?" She questioned as she stepped up to him.

"Hello Little one."

"Hi, you will take me to see Mr. Woolsey." She stated. "Please..."

"What do you need to see him for?"

"To put my name on the list." Eve explained to the Wraith.

"I see, I guess that I shall help you get there."  

"Good, Thank you." Eve said she took hold of the Wraith's sleeve.

***

"You have arrived little one,"

"Thank you," Eve said to the Wraith before she made her way into the office. "Hello Mr. Woosley."

"Miss Eve? How may I help you."

"I wish for my name, Timothy's name, Lillian's name and Victor's to be placed on your list." Eve said. She was trying to sound grownup.

"I see, is there someone special you have in mind for your friends?"

"Yes,"

"Who would you like it to be?"

"Victor wants to be a soldier. He's been spending a lot of time with Todd and John Sheppard. They would be good parents. If they want a child that is." Eve said.

"And your other friends?"

"Timothy is a scientist and he's smart. He needs smart but kind parents like Dr. Keller and Dr. McKay. Dr. Keller gets sad sometimes when she watches us play. I don't know why but maybe Tim can assist." Eve said.

"For Lillian?"

"Dr. Carson Beckett." Eve declared. "She likes him a lot and has told me so. She wants to be a healer too."

"And for yourself Miss Eve?"

"I want Simon Albright to be my new daddy." Eve said with firm determination in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again special thanks to Blue_Night!


	6. All the best plans have great successes.

Simon was in the gate room when the woman arrived. This woman was from the child services and would write the final report on the placement of the children.

The woman was wearing such high heels Simon was quite surprised that she could even walk in them. They were throw back from medieval torture - they simply had to be. No one with their common sense still intact would come to Atlantis wearing such shoes. He had seen studies that prolonged use of high heels could actually make changes to the woman's feet and cause serious damage.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Simon said as he headed down the stairs.

"Oh you must be Simon Albright. I am Mrs. Isabelle Orr." She said holding out her hand and Simon quickly shook the offered right.

"Now I see here that you've asked to bring Eve into your family?"

"Yes," Simon said. He knew he had to be careful around this woman. She literally held a bunch of lives in her hand.

"She seems to be a very curious intelligent girl from my notes. She even conducted a plan to get herself adopted by you."

"As well as her new friends." Simon added.

"Do you plan to remain in Atlantis?"

"For the time being," Simon said.

"Hm.” Mrs. Orr considered him, musing. “Will you take me to the children please?"

"Yes of course, please follow me."

***

Eve's eyes watched the woman who arrived with her future daddy. Eve was usually a good judge on people and this woman looked bad. Eve made her way over to the woman who had appeared in the entrance.

"Good Morning Miss, I'm Eve. Welcome to Atlantis." Eve said sweetly as she curtsied. Simon shot her a smile. "It is nice to meet you," Eve added.

The woman eyed the child. She seemed to be a sweet child but she had a job to do. Heart must not be involved in this. She had been assigned by the IOA to make sure everything went as planned.

Eve put up her hand to the woman. "Let me introduce you to the other children." She said. The woman avoided the hand. "Please follow me," Eve said.

Jennifer went over to Simon. "She's a little version of you!" Jennifer said.

Simon blinked at Jennifer. "I have no idea what you're saying." Simon grinned.

"Look at her charming her way into something? Now who does that?" Jennifer questioned.

"Don't know. I'm just a florist." Simon said with a smirk as he watched the children talking to the woman.

Both Jennifer and Simon tried not to laugh when Timothy looked up at the woman and innocently asked. They do know the questioned was planned.

"If I do something bad will you take me away from Dr. McKay and Dr. Keller?" Timothy asked. Eve glanced at Timothy in approval.

"The IOA assigned me to make sure this is the correct environment for you." The woman said. She jotted something down in her note book.

A voice cleared it's throat. "Excuse me Madam, My name is Victor." Victor stated. "I don't know if you are aware but I have a physical disability. I lost my hand in an accident. I'm sorry to say most people in this galaxy are farmers. It's a disability that actually got me sold. I have little to no hope in getting a family with well most of the families around here farmers. Colonel John Sheppard and Commander Todd have offered me a home here in Atlantis. I do understand that you have to write a report and all. But I'm thirteen years old and will turn fourteen this upcoming spring. I'm not one of the cute ones and I will remain an orphan. That's not something I want to endure."Victor said. "I think being sold by my family is enough heartache. Please don't take me away from these kind people." Victor said.

And the Oscar of the downtrodden went to Victor. Simon thought deeply impressed. He must have been practicing that speech in the mirror. Though he couldn't blame the boy, because he was right. No farming family would want this boy.

The woman blinked as she wrote something down in her notes. Now Lillian made her move. The girl really was a lovely thing. She came over and placed down a cup of tea within the woman's reach.

"I'm Lillian," She said so softly the woman had to lean down a bit to here. She handed the woman a note in pretty handwriting it said : ' _I do not like to speak openly. Dr. Carson is a kind man, a healer. He has shown me kindness when the others I have in countered do not. He would like if I was his daughter and I would like him as a father. Victor is right none of us have a chance to be adopted by a normal family. I'm afraid of most people except for most of the members of Atlantis. I am grateful that Atlantis has saved us and taken us in. If you remove us from this place you will not only be taking away our safety and happiness but you will effect four other families._

She stared at the four children. She really looked at them. Eve had two different colored eyes and was very small. The other little boy Timothy reminded her of Tiny Tim in a Christmas Carol. Lillian was mute and the eldest boy was missing a limb. These children to her were merely cast offs, the unwanted, the unwashed, surplus population. This woman clearly needed a visit from the three ghosts.

She pressed her lips together as she made a few more notes. They could have these children. They were no threat to Atlantis or other of such things. She'd be surprised if the two smallest children made it to adulthood. Eight other children had been found and rescued as well. Most likely unwanted ones too no one else cared about if the members of Atlantis wanted them as well.

"I've seen enough here. Would someone escort me to see Mr. Woosley, please?" The woman asked.

***

Isabelle Orr tried not to glare at her guide. It was a Wraith – urgh - what an ugly looking thing. The coat was nice but the creature wearing it looked like some sort of demon. She thanked it with a tight smile and entered the office.

"I'm Isabelle Orr, thank you for seeing me. "

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Where are the other children of the twelve?"

"On the mainland,"

"I see, now to get to the point. A cripple, a mute a freak and a dwarf are not a threat to the safety of Atlantis. These children are cast offs so if some of the inhabitants here wish to take this children into their homes that is up to them. Not that I see the tiny freak or the dwarf even coming to age at how small they are. I will send the IOA a favorable report and what you do with the rest of the twelve is not our concern." Isabelle said.

"I will show you the guest quarters then until the ship arrives to take you back to earth." Richard said, his jaw tense as he listened to the woman's impudent and harsh words. He would have liked to throw this woman right into outer space but atlas he couldn't.

He showed her some quarters that were as close to the gate room as possible. He bid her a goodbye and returned to his office.

***

"What an awful woman." Richard Woolsey stated. He shook his head but at least the four could be adopted. Now to inform the others.

***

"We wish you a merry Christmas." Simon uttered as he was wrapping up his presents. Eve had watched him wrap Renatus' gift.   Once Simon was done. Eve smiled and brought a book for Simon to read. Eve looked up at him. "That woman was mean..."

"I know sweetie, but at least you can stay with me." Simon said. Eve nodded and snuggled close.

"We will be switching quarters once the paperwork clears. " Simon added.

"Can I paint my room?"

"Probably not but I'll find you some nice bedding ." Simon said.

"Okay,"

"I'm proud of how you acted with that lady. " Simon said rustling her hair causing Eve to giggle.

"You are?"

"Of course I am, you handled yourself very well and the curtsy was a nice touch. Where did you see that?"

"On a princess movie." Eve said.

Simon smiled at her as he turned the page. "Shall I continue reading?"

"Uh-huh, is Ren...going to be my papa?" Eve asked. Simon paused in his reading again.

"I'm very fond of Renatus,"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"How do you know that word? You're five." Simon said with a smirk.

Eve giggled. "I'm five - not born yesterday."

"You've been hanging around with Rodney too much."

"I like Mr. McKay, he whines a lot. It's funny." Eve said with a smile.      

***

Eve had fallen asleep and Simon picked her up to put her to bed. He had to wrap the few gifts he got for her. Her got her a red dress and another stuffed animal. He had placed her into his room. He was glad he was in the list for new quarters.

He checked on Eve one more time before pulling out the sofa bed. He yawned and snuggled with his body pillow. He let out a giggle and wondered if he could get a Wraith sized body pillow.

***

Simon was up early the next morning it being Christmas morning. He smiled as Eve came out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"I have presents?" Eve asked in wonder starting at the lit tree with colorful packages underneath it before she began to unpack them, eagerly.

She decided she wanted to wear the new dress Simon had presented her with. "Oh thank you, oh l like the toy. It's name is Ren." Eve declared. "Are you going to see Ren today? Give him his gift?" She asked.

"Never you mind." Simon said.

Eve giggled. "I'm going to put on my pretty red dress."

***

Eve was skipping along aside Simon when they headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.   When Eve saw Timothy she ran over to sit with him.

"Freeze little one!" Simon said firmly "Get your breakfast first."

Eve nodded and skipped over to the line. Simon shook his head in amusement. He got behind her in line as they got some food. Simon smiled. Eve giggled when she noticed Renatus and she ran to the Wraith. She held out the colorful box to Renatus.

"This is from Simon, it's a present. You can open it..." Eve said. Renatus took the object from Eve. He opened the box to see a cuff of an unusual metal, but it was a material the Wraith was familiar with. It had been hammered into shape and it had a vine image on the edges. He rolled the cuff over to see a message had been placed. _With love to my Renatus_.

Simon looked horrified as Renatus stormed over pushing him against the wall. Had he done something wrong? Did he not like...His thoughts were stopped as Renatus kissed him with such force and passion that his knees buckled. Simon groaned under the kiss as Renatus pulled him against his body.  

A long purr escaped from Renatus. He pulled away from his mate only to speak. "Where did you find a vender who sells gifts for consorts to their intended?" He asked.

"I thought you'd like it..." Simon whispered.

"Oh my florist I would like whatever you give me." Renatus said his left hand on Simon's hip. Eve didn't understand what was going on and stormed over to them.

"NO eating my daddy!" Eve said glaring at the Wraith. Folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

"I am not eating him little one." Renatus said stepping away from Simon and crouching down brought himself to the little girl's level. "I wish us to be a family."

"You want to be my papa?"

"Yes little one." Renatus said. He looked up at Simon who was blushing furiously at him. "As soon as your daddy accepts the bond." He added. Then he rose back to his feet.

"Oh okay," Eve stated. "Can I go eat with Timothy?" Eve asked Simon.

"Go ahead sweetie," Simon said. Simon turned back to Renatus. He kissed Renatus again, allowing Renatus to wrap his arms around him.

"Will you bond with me my consort?"

"Soon." Simon replied.

***

Eve was sitting at the coffee table in the quarters of her best friend Timothy. She was coloring a picture for his daddy. Her Daddy and Renatus had gone on a off-world-mission. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but hopefully this bonding thing happened so she could have her new papa.

***

"Run!!!" John Sheppard yelled.

"What the hell?" Rodney asked as the creature gained on them.

"Shut up Doctor!" Renatus shouted. "Use that energy to make your feet move not your mouth!"

Simon was a bit a ways from him. When he had heard the shouting he had been with the Botanists studying an unusual but very beautiful plant. The locals called it the ever bloom. One of the local's eyes widened. "They angered a demon dog!"

The locals who had been in the village. Gather ropes and threw them out to entrap the creature. Once the creature was trapped in the ropes, Simon moved over to inspect his Wraith for damage.

"Are you injured?" Simon asked.

"No, but Doctor McKay is an idiot." Renatus said.

"HEY!" Rodney whined.

"They informed us about the dangers in their northern woods. You did not heed the warning Dr. McKay. I shall inform your mate. She can deal with you." Renatus said.

"Nooooo. She told me if I get in trouble again on a mission it's no coffee for a week." Rodney whined.

"Then you should have thought about putting yourself and your crew into danger for being reckless. I do not know how you humans survive this kind of curiosity for your own good." Renatus said firmly. "The words do not seem to trigger you silly humans so horribly."

"Hey, I'm human, too." Simon said.

"Yes, and once we are bonded I shall deal with any silly behavior." Renatus said.

The elder of the village came over. "I told you to be careful!" The elder scolded his eyes on Rodney. "It's always the scientists." The elder added as he walked away shaking his head.

***

"John, Renatus, Simon. Come on guys I said I was sorry!" Rodney whined. "Put me down Renatus!"

"No, maybe if I carry you you will quit your desire to get yourself in trouble. Perhaps Dr. Keller should buy you a collar and a leash."

"You make a lovely sack of potatoes." John said.

"Your speaking to me again."

"For now, Damn, Rodney you could have gotten yourself killed. They told you NOT to enter their cave!"

"You have a lot more responsibilities now Rodney, what would happen to Jennifer and Timothy without you? That boy loves you so much and he looks up to you. Hell what would you do to him if he did something so stupid?" Simon questioned. Rodney dropped his eyes and stopped struggling in Renatus's grip.

***

"Rodney!" Jennifer yelled as she came into the gate room. Renatus was carrying him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "What happened?"

"Nearly got himself killed." John sneered. "Where's Todd?" He asked. He needed his mate to help him with his tension.

"He should have returned to your quarters a half an hour ago." Carson said checking the group over.

John left the gate room. Renatus put Rodney down.

***

"No coffee for two weeks." Rodney muttered as he angrily kicked a chair.

"Well you did something stupid! We were mostly there for samples and set up a new trade partner not go wandering through the woods." Simon stated as he sipped at his hot chocolate. Rodney opened his mouth to say something. "Don't, you messed up deal with it." Simon said. Rodney regrettably nodded at least Simon was speaking to him. John not so much.

"John's still not talking to me. It's not like I almost got him killed."

"He went in there to save you." Simon reminded him.

***

Simon swallowed nervously, it was time now. He had taken one of Renatus's coats. He had just taken a shower. He put the coat on after drying off.   He wasn't wearing anything underneath Renatus's coat.   He again swallowed nervously before pouring himself a glass and taking a sip. He sat down in his armchair to wait.

He didn't have to worry about his daughter for the moment she was with the McKay's. He left the coat unzipped leaving a nice peek of skin all the way down. The door slide open as Renatus stopped in the doorway.

"Are you wearing my coat?" Renatus asked. Then the Wraith's eyes followed the trail of showing skin. "You are wearing nothing underneath it." Renatus said hoarsely.

"No Sherlock, I'm not." Simon said. He stood up from the chair, placed his wine glass onto the end table next to him. Renatus approached as Simon let the coat fall down to the ground...

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have bookmarked, liked or even just have quietly lurked. I've been pleasantly surprised at the interest in this story. 
> 
> So many thanks to you all and of course Blue_Night big thanks. Please have a safe and Happy New Year.  
> On and on another note : Should I consider raising the rating on this? Thanks Again


	7. Bonding, Wedding Plans and Parenthood.

Simon suddenly wanted to put the coat back on. He looked down shyly as Renatus came closer.

"Oh Simon," Renatus said. "You are beautiful. There is no reason to be ashamed."

Simon looked at Renatus surprised. "You find me beautiful?" Simon questioned incredulously. Renatus made his way around him. Running his fingers over Simon's skin.

"Yes I find you beautiful and frustrating and intelligent and compassionate. I think you lied." Renatus said.

"What?"

"You have told me that you are not a warrior or a scientist but I do not believe that this is true. You helped my people during the drugs thrall, you saved children using a branch. You have searched for the drug and it's cure using the methods of a scientist. You have studied in the archive. You are much more then you told me. I am truly honored that you have accepted me and will accept me into your bed." Renatus said as he started to remove his clothes.

Simon watched with interest to what Renatus was hiding under his clothes. Simon blushed as Renatus caught him looking at him so intently. "You may keep looking my consort." He encouraged him with a smile.

"You are magnificent." Simon whispered reaching out to touch Renatus. Renatus paused to let his mate explore him a little. "Wow," Simon said. "So many muscles."

"All this creamy white skin perfect for marking," Renatus said as he pulled his mate close. He kissed Simon deeply and Simon groaned into the kiss. "It is time my florist," He added, picking Simon up, moving towards the bedroom.   He laid Simon down on his back. Renatus smiled as he noticed Simon biting on his bottom lip. "We will take our time it is just you and me my consort. There is no rush and there is no right or wrong for mating."

Simon nodded and bit his lip again as Renatus climbed up onto the bed and slowly run a hand over his mate's chest. It slid down passed his navel..."No right or wrong..." Renatus whispered.

***

Simon woke up sometime later. He stood and stretched his body sore but it was a good sore. He caught his image in the mirror and saw the claim marks his mate had left on his neck and his chest.   He blushed and he smiled as he felt Renatus wrap his arms around him.

"Hello my consort," Renatus said and licked the claim mark on Simon's neck. The movement caused Simon to shudder. "You cried out so prettily." Renatus said.

Simon playfully elbowed Renatus.   "What about you?" Simon asked. "I do believe that I remember you crying out and purring like a large feline." Simon teased.

"Shall we go for another round? What round are we on anyway?"

"I lost count," Simon added. His stomach growled loudly and Renatus laughed.

"Let's get you something to eat before anymore activities."

Simon nodded and went to get dressed. When he exited the bathroom Renatus handed his coat to Simon. "I wish for you to wear it."

"Are you sure?"

"You are my consort and you gave yourself so willingly to me last night. You are now the consort of a commander and you will be treated like one." Renatus said. "I will have an official coat made for you later but for now you shall wear this one."

"Thank you Renatus," Simon said as he put the coat on.   Renatus kissed Simon once more before moving off to go get dressed. Simon smiled as he looked in the mirror. The coat was a little bit too big on him but it felt nice. It had felt nice last night as well against skin.

***

John Sheppard looked up and smiled as he saw Commander Renatus and Simon enter the cafeteria. Simon was wearing a Wraith's coat and Simon looked so happy wearing it. "Morning Simon."

"Morning John,"

"You look nice, So...bonded?"

"Last night," Simon said his eyes searched for his Wraith as he noticed Renatus had joined his crewmates in playing cards.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" John asked.

"Yes, I better have something to eat." Simon said getting in line. He went over to a table near Renatus and his crew. He sat down with his tray when he heard an happy shout.

"Daddy!" Eve shouted. She ran to Simon and gave him a large hug.   "Is Ren your mate now?" Eve asked very seriously.

Simon chuckled at the question. "Yes, he is."

"Good!" Eve stated then went over to the Wraith playing cards. "Good Morning Papa."

Renatus smiled at his consort's daughter. "Hello little one."

"Are you going on vacation now? Dr. McKay said married people go on vacation after they get married." Eve stated.

"Once we get married in the traditional human way, yes." Renatus said and Simon's eyes widened.

"I would like to bond in your people's way as well. If this wedding is a way to do it then I will like us to do this process as well." Renatus stated.

"Not before Jennifer and Rodney," Simon said firmly.

"Then we shall after they marry and you shall pick the blooms for such event. Then we shall have a party with your friends. Then I will take you up to my hive. Perhaps a nice stay somewhere off world for this vacation thing." Renatus said. "Then a trip for the three of us." Renatus added rustling Eve's hair.

"Really?" Eve asked. "A vacation for us?"

"A family vacation." Simon said. Eve hugged Renatus who smiled at the little one. She would steal the hive's heart. He chuckled, oh boy was his hive so screwed. His charming, handsome consort and the little darling planner...screwed so very screwed.

"They will run the hive at the week's end." Renatus's second stated with clear amusement. The other Wraiths chuckled and agreed.

"Names!" Eve stated.

"What do you mean little one?"

"We will run hive, you all need names." Eve stated.

Simon started to laugh and he gave Eve a hug. "Will you help me name them?"

"Yes," Eve answered, nodding her head with great sincerity.

***

Simon smiled Eve had helped him with the names of some of Renatus's crew. His second became Alcaeus, also known as Uncle Al. Which amused John and Rodney to no end. Not to mention something odd was happening between Al and Carson. Simon had noticed the way they looked at each other sometimes.

Simon wasn't sure what was exactly going on between them, but he knew that he would know it sooner rather than later. As for the other members of Renatus's hive they kept with Latin names.

***

John and his son Victor were eating breakfast with Simon.

"Simon!" Jennifer said. She made her way over to him quickly. "We finally set a date for our wedding. Will you be my man of honor?" She asked.

"Yes! I can do your flowers too, right?" Simon asked.

"I was hoping you would offer." Jennifer said. She grabbed Simon's arm and dragged him down the corridor to her quarters.

"And they were NEVER seen again." John commented with a laugh.

"I like Simon," Victor said. "I hope they are seen again.”

"Me too me too." John laughed.

***

"What colors are you planning for your wedding?" Simon asked.

"I'd like to yellow and brown..." Jennifer said. "I'm having this dress brought here." She added showing Simon the picture

"It's nice," Simon said.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Simon,"

"I just thought you'd like to get something from this galaxy." Simon shrugged.

"Have someone make it for me here?" Jennifer said. "That's not a horrible idea. Ask one our local trading partners...actually that's a wonderful idea Simon."

"What flowers you thinking? There are several good choices on the mainland." Simon stated. He opened the small book he brought it had pictures of the local flora from the mainland.

"Oh what are those..." Jennifer asked pointing to a large yellow bloom.

The two talked about wedding details until early the next morning.

***

Simon smiled as he saw Renatus waiting for him and they shared a kiss. "Eve has all ready been fed and is with the other children in the room that has been set aside for them. Mr. Woolsey wishes to speak with you and the other parents. " Renatus said.

"Well then let's get moving. You are Eve's Papa so move it Papa." Simon said. The two entered the room to see the rest of the parents there.

"The children must have something to do. They are all intelligent in their own way. It is foolish for them to remain in that room. We must provide them with a teacher." Command Todd said firmly.

"Victor is bored lately," John admitted. "Let's face it Eve and Timothy can verbally run circles around the other soldiers that keep an eye on them. Lillian is able to literally disappear on the soldiers then nearly three hours later notices she is gone."

"I congratulate you on your bonding Commander." Todd said noticing Renatus.

"Thank you Commander Todd," Renatus replied politely as he sat and Simon sat next to him leaning against his Wraith.

"What about someone from the mainland?" Simon asked. "The children will head to the jumper bay in the morning with a solider or two then fly back in the afternoon?"

"The idea has promise." Commander Todd stated. "I do not like to see the potential of these children wasted."

***

"Daddy are you taking me to the jumper?" Eve asked. She was in her green dress. Her hair pulled into a ponytail.

" Al will be taking you to the jumper." Simon said. He placed her bowl of cereals on the table.

"He will be going with you to your school today." Renatus added.

"Yeah!" Eve said.

"Now eat your breakfast little one." Renatus said.

"K Papa," Eve said. "What will you be doing Daddy?"

"Setting up for Jennifer and Rodney's wedding." Simon said.

Eve's eyes lit up. "I forgot, I can go right?"

"Yes," Simon said. "Remember the white and yellow dress she'd like you to wear."

"Oh yes, cause I get to help bring up the sand." Eve said firmly. The door chimed and Eve went to the door. "Remember to ask who is there first!" Simon reminded her.

"Who is there?" Eve called.

"Al."

"It's Uncle Al can I let him in."

"I don't know." Simon teased.

"Daddy!"

"Go ahead sweetie."

The door opened Al smiled at the small one. "Good Morning are you ready to go to school?"

"Yes Uncle Al!" Eve said she ran back to get her lunch box.

She took hold of Al's sleeve and turned around one last time to smile and wave at her parents. "Bye Daddy, Bye Papa!"

"Have a good day sweetie." Simon said. He smiled as he watched her skip off with her Uncle Al.

"When do you have to aid in the setting up with the wedding?"

"Not until three..." Simon said slightly confused.

"Good!" Renatus said. "Then I have plenty of time to do this!" Renatus said picking up his mate and taking him into the bedroom.

"Renatus.........." Simon moaned but, his weak complaint was silenced by the hungry Wraith's lips.

TBC


	8. Jennifer's getting married and where is the food?

"Renatus!" Simon said trying to get the Wraith to let go of him.

"You must go and do the set up." Renatus sighed. If Simon hadn't known it better, he would have thought his Wraith was pouting.

"You can come with me if you like. I need someone to lift the heavy things." Simon teased. He slipped out of the bed and headed to get dressed again. "The wedding is at 4:30pm." Simon reminded him strictly

"Heavy things? I am a Wraith Commander my little consort, not a fork lift." Renatus growled grabbing around his mate's waist.

"Aww you don't wanna be my fork lift?" Simon asked, leaning against his Wraith as they slightly swayed together.

"No, but I will assist you so you do not injure yourself, little consort." Renatus teased him, nipping at Simon's sensitive ear.

"No more of that or I won't leave the room.” Simon told him off with a determined expression on his face.

"I find no flaw in that plan." Renatus said. "I'd ask you to skip this but you gave your chosen sister your word...regrettably." Renatus added not wanting to let go of his mate.

"I do need you to let go now, Ren," Simon smirked. "I may be a florist but I do not need a Wraith growth on me...or would you like to be a mold?"

"Just shoo human." Renatus said. As soon as his human stepped away he slapped his mate's ass.

" Ren!" Simon yelped and glared at his mate before he left muttering something about mean, yet sexy Wraiths that were huge troublemakers.

***

Simon placed down the large pot of yellow blooms. One on each side of the door. They were on the edge of a very light yellow runner heading toward where the vows will take place. The end seat of each had pomanders, also known as kissing balls. They were made up of yellow and white flowers. Each of them tied with brown ribbons.

He made the way to where the reception would take places, buckets of flowers awaiting him. He checked the blooms and stems to make sure they were nice and nothing bent or broken. Then he set up the vases. The vases themselves were a deep brown color. The flowers were a mix of little white buds and large yellow flowers that Jennifer thought were beautiful. A fern was placed randomly in each bunch. They were a very light green but smelled like coffee. Each table had a phobia as a name. It had been Rodney's idea of course. He had also dressed the table outside of the room that held the seating chart name tags.

Table One "Arith" for Arithmophobia: It is an irrational or illogical fear of numbers and calculations. Also known as numerophobia, sufferers primarily found it difficult to learn mathematics and arithmetic properly.

Table Two "Bot" for Botanophobia: It is a rare and irrational fear of flowers and plants.

Table Three "Chion" for Chionophobia: It is an abnormal and exaggerated fear of snow.

Table Four "Dips" for Dipsophobia: It is an intense and persistent fear of drinking alcohol. The sufferer may fear about addiction to alcohol and its adverse effects on the body.

Table Five "Epis" for Epistemophobia: It is a strange and rare fear of knowledge.

Table Six "Iatro" for Iatrophobia: It is an irrational and morbid fear of going to the doctor or of doctors in general.

He had taken a look to see where Renatus and Eve had been placed and he had found out that they were sitting at table Botanophobia with Carson and Lillian. He was presently surprised to see that Al had been invited and was assigned to that table as well. It was amusing that Botanophobia was a rare and irrational fear of flowers and plants.

Simon chuckled to himself because only Rodney could come up with these things.

Timothy of course was going to sit next to John Sheppard at the head table.   Simon decided to check on the food when the smell of oranges hit his nose. Rodney was very allergic to citrus.

"Why does it smell like oranges in here?"

"Well it's in the food." One of the young chefs said.

"Do you want to kill the groom?" Simon demanded.

"What?"

"Rodney is highly allergic to any citrus!" Simon glared at the man.

"He's..."

"Get rid of it right now and clean up really well. Damn it!" Simon growled. "Better inform Jennifer to make sure Rodney gets his pen."

***

"They did what?" Jennifer growled. " I gave them a list of things we can't have!"

"I'm sorry Jen,"

"Not your fault I'm glad you caught it. Do you remember what it was?"

"That little fruit cup thing you wanted." Simon said. "It's probably in the other food too."

"Damn, I got that for the kids," Jennifer stated. "I'm sorry Sigh I know you don't want me to see it but I have to go talk to them."

"It's okay Rodney's health is more important than this." Simon said.

***

Most of the food had to be thrown out except the desserts. Jennifer was pretty upset. "I'm sorry I ruined our wedding." Rodney whispered. Jennifer went over to him and hugged him.

"Come on, let's go to your ceremony," Simon said.

"But the food," Rodney said.

"Come on you two let's get you married." Simon said.

***

John looked pretty smug standing at the altar. He smiled at those in attendance. Simon tried not to roll his eyes.

"Friends, we have all been invited here today to share with Rodney and Jennifer a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together I never truly understood how Dr. Keller puts up with him."

"John!" Jennifer scolded.

"Sorry, As I was saying I've watched them grow as a couple. I've seen the ups and down that they have rose together to support each other. I've seen how they complete each other, how they love each other deeply." John said. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Both of you understand commitment. You've both cast yourself in this universe in Atlantis and survived things beyond we are able to work out rationally. I can see why you want finalize the love we all see you have for each other. Jennifer and Rodney have written their own vows." John said. "Rodney,"

Rodney fumbled in his suit for something in his pocket and pulled out a note card. " Jennifer from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me and not many other people are able to get the best out of me. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." Rodney said. He mouthed "I love you." to Jennifer.

"Jennifer," John prompted.

Jennifer smiled as Simon handed her the piece of paper.

"Rodney, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad times, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever. For I can't see my life without it being linked to yours." Jennifer added.

"The ring?" John asked before he pulled it from his pocket and handed the box to Rodney. Simon handed Jennifer hers.

"Jennifer, Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my wife." Rodney whispered slipping the band onto her hand.

"Rodney, Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my husband."

Rodney was getting teary and looked away slightly. "Thank you for accepting me as I am."

"Thank you for allowing me to and accepting me with open arms." Jennifer gently replied.

John turned to the crowd gathered. "Rodney and Jennifer you have expressed your love and commitment to each other. But this commitment doesn't end with you for you have taken another into your home and hearts. Timothy is also a part of this new family. Together you are going to create something you can keep and it will remind you to love, respect and yearn to be understanding of each other. Each separate member has his own vessel of sand and it will blend together. Eve please bring the vessel forward."

Eve marched down the aisle holding the empty heart shaped Jar. She smiled big like Dr Jennifer and her Daddy had told her. Then, she placed it on the little table before she went back to watch the ceremony with her Papa. Jennifer had a container of yellow sand.

"The first color you are placing in the vessel is symbolizing the foundation of your marriage to Rodney and your commitment to your child.. "

"Then you will each alternate pouring your different colors of sand. The separate colors of sand represent your different lives up until this day – individual and unique." John said. Rodney poured his brown sand.

" As you now alternately layer your sand together, your lives also join together as one – as a family."John said.

"It's your turn Timmy," Jennifer said. Timothy poured the container of green. Green was his favorite color and Mommy had said that he could have whatever color he wanted. John paused so they could finish pouring.

"These layers of your past becomes your journey into the present and future. And the layers of each individual have now become a part of each other member.  The final product is one very unique piece of art.  Your marriage and your family is a unique work of art.  These grains of sand, while different colors, can never be separated again.  It represents your unity and a desire to become a family. May I wish you all the love, understanding and respect." John finished.

"By the power vested in me by this Universe and The State of Colorado. I now pronounce you as husband and wife" John said, then waved his hand for them to continue. "OH come on you two don't need me to tell you!"

Rodney smiled and kissed Jennifer.

"I present to you the newly married couple, Jennifer and Rodney! And I welcome their son Timothy McKay to Atlantis!" John added.

 

***

"Hey listen up..."John Sheppard said. "We are heading to the cafeteria.   Some idiot mixed OJ with the food and I as you all know Rodney is highly allergic."

"The cookies, cake and candy bar survived." Rodney said.

***

"Hello everyone, I'm pretty sure you know who I am? I'm Simon Albright.   I'd like to think I'm Jennifer's best friend she did chose me as her Man of Honor. I'm honored by the way. Now let's see if I can compete with John's speech. Most likely not."

"I came to Atlantis not very long ago. I was alone here and I met a wonderful woman who taught me that sometimes life surprises us. That sometimes someone can be family without blood.

Then I met her future husband. I wasn't sure what to make of Rodney Mckay but, as I grew to know the man I wondered what Jen was doing until then. I saw the sweet gestures no one noticed. He'd get her a drink, push out her chair, open a door. Even buttered her toast and cut her sausage when she was feeling very sleepy one day. How'd he let her lean into him, or wrap an arm around her waist. Those sweet small gestures that no one else sees. She allows you to be a better man. You are a good man Rodney and I'm honored to know both of you. You make each other better." Simon said. He paused for a moment.

"Jennifer .. it is a real honor to be your Man of Honor. I am deeply moved for even knowing you, and even more so that you would grant me this opportunity. So thank you very much. Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the "Bride and Groom". Simon said. He kissed Jennifer's cheek. "I love you sis."

***

The music was good and everyone could feel the love. Simon's eyes caught Renatus and he moved through the crowd. "I love you my consort." Renatus whispered.

"I love you my Wraith." Simon uttered. He was content in his mate's arms. Though now they had their own wedding to plan.

 

TBC


	9. Simon's and Renatus's Wedding.

"What is this?" Renatus asked holding up a notebook.

"My notes for our wedding," Simon said.

"Ask Mr. Woolsey about joining several different mission to obtain flowers." Renatus read. "Ask Jennifer to be Best Woman. Discuss whom Renatus would like as Best Man?" Renatus read. "I wish to ask Al." Rentaus informed him without any hesitation.

"I figured as much." Simon said.

"Go to P22133..." Renatus read. "Absolutely not!"

"Renatus..."

"No, that is that planet where you found Eve. I don't want you going to that dangerous place."

"I need to pick up a few things there."

"Then I will accompany you."

"No." Simon said firmly. _You over protective Wraith I'm going to see the vender where I got the cuff . He had daggers and I want one for your wedding gift_. Simon thought.

"If I cannot come with you I do not want you to go." Renatus said.

"How about if I take Al with me?" Simon asked.

"That is acceptable. Add it into your notes." Renatus agreed, handing over a pen.

Simon chuckled but wrote down: _Ask Al and Jennifer to go to P22133._ "Happy?"

"Better, what else do you have in these notes?" Renatus asked.

"Hand over the notebook." Simon said firmly. He had surprises in there he didn't want his nosy over protective Wraith to see.

"You will have either Al or one of my other crew members or John Sheppard on these little trips." Renatus ordered him.

"And what will happen if I do not?" Simon asked, curiously.

"You will regret it my little consort." Renatus said stepping up to his mate and kissing him roughly. He released him as quickly as he had grabbed him. "Go along with your planning, I must attend to hive matters." Renatus said and left the quarters.

"Drama Queen," Simon snorted.

***

Simon smiled to himself. He had gotten the flowers he wanted. The ever bloom from the demon dog world, the ice lace from snowball fight world. A beautiful blue flower called Pith from the mainland. A white bloom called ice drops also from the mainland.   All the flowers would arrive at ten o'clock the next morning.

For his gift for Renatus he had gotten a dagger. It was from P22133. He got a black leather choker to wear also from P22133 as well as a blue necklace for Eve's present which they would exchanged before the wedding.

***

Simon made his way to the room they had set aside for the ceremony and reception. They would be doing both in the large room. It would be a small wedding ceremony at first. It would only be his wedding party, Carson and Lily and John Sheppard, Commander Todd and Victor. He had asked Rodney to be "the priest".   He had thought the doctor was going to pass out.

Then they would drop the curtain to reveal the area where the reception would take place. That would be when the other guests would arrive for the party.

Simon smiled thinking of the flowers that would arrive tomorrow and he could get them all set up. He finished writing out his notes before returning to his quarters.

He left the notebook open to the schedule for tomorrow:

_ Simon's Day of Timeline _

_7:35 - Wake up, shower, dry hair. Finish packing for honeymoon. Follow the list Renatus has left._

_8:00am - Make sure Eve is up by then and pack her suitcase._

_8:30am- Meet Jennifer and Rodney (Timothy too) for breakfast with Eve in tow._

_9:00am - Leave Eve with Jen for beautification_

_10:00 - set up for wedding, make sure to check with chef's for NO surprises._

_11:00am- Privately exchange gifts with Eve and Ren._

_Noon - Check on ladies and grab lunch. Remind Eve to grab her suitcase for going over to Jennifer's and Rodney's._

**_ EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE DRESSED BEFORE 1:30pm _ **

_2:00pm - I do's_

_2:45pm- Reception Guests Arrive_

_3:00 onward - Time for the food/party - make sure the deck of cards is on Table 5 and 6. Ren and I share a drink, Cake...Speeches can start right after cake? Dancing sometime after cake. Make sure Al escorts Eve to the McKays when Ren and I head for the iris._

***

Simon got up the next morning. He headed into the shower first thing. He just had gotten into shower when he heard Renatus enter their quarters. "Simon?"

"In the shower."

"Would you like me to get Eve up?" Renatus asked.

"She can sleep a little while longer. Would you finish packing for me? I want to bring those sweaters on the bed."

"Of course my consort."

"Thanks, where are we going?"

"It is a surprise..."

"If you say so."

"Are you using your mango body wash?"

"Why?"

"It's a nice scent."

Simon chuckled as he washed up and the door opened. "Renatus..." Simon nearly screamed.

"Shhh the little one is sleeping." Renatus said shutting the door behind him.

"We don't have time..."

"Shh my consort. We have plenty of time especially if you will be quiet." Renatus said removing his clothes and joining his consort in the shower.

***

"Damnit!!" Simon growled as he looked up at the time. It was nearly eight thirty. "Don't be so smug you brat!" Simon told Renatus off. He went to wake Eve up and found her dressed in a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans her bright pink suitcase packed.

"Can we go see Timothy now?" Eve questioned. "You and Papa were in the shower..."

"Um..."

"What were you doing in there?" Eve questioned. Simon turned bright red at the question.

"Something little ones shouldn't know about yet." Renatus said firmly. "Are you ready for your week with the McKay's?"

"Uh-huh..." She said nodding.

"Where is Fifi?" Renatus asked. "Go get your bunny."

"Oh yeah I forgot Fifi!" She shouted and ran to get the bunny.

Simon turned to glare at Renatus. "You!"

"She heard nothing Simon. Now you need to eat. Have Eve bring the suitcase to breakfast."

"You!" Simon said again.

"Consort! Enough!" Renatus said firmly. "Come here!"

"I'm mad at you."

"Simon come here." Renatus said.

Simon huffed but came over to him and Renatus chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "Stop worrying so much. Things do not have to be perfect. Your sister's wedding didn't have any real food and it was fine. My only goal is to marry you..." Renatus said rubbing his mate's back.

***

"What happened that you guys are that late? Is Everything okay?" Rodney questioned, sounding concerned.

"Daddy and Papa were in the shower!" Eve declared loudly. A rather painful thud was heard as Simon dropped his head on the table.

"Little one, you shouldn't share every detail of your morning." Renatus explained to Eve, patiently.

"Why not?"

"Because those things are private." Renatus said. "Not to mention others may not be interested in what we did."

"But, I'm interested! Did you hear anything?" Rodney asked.

"Oh god, shut up Rodney." Simon muttered.

"Rodney McKay!" Jennifer scolded. Poor Simon was so embarrassed.

"Let's eat our breakfast and I'll take Eve with me and we can start our process to make ourselves look like Princesses. Rodney, since you are so interested in Simon's love life you can help him with setting up for his wedding!" Jennifer said.

"But...but..." Rodney said.

"I don't want to hear it, go help Simon." Jennifer said.

***

"Simon, come on..I'm sorry. Don't just stop talking to me." Rodney said.

"Put that blue potted plant aside the alter." Simon only ordered coolly.

Rodney did as Simon asked. He kept giving him looks as Simon left the room to go quickly check on the reception food.

"It seems to be good in here." Simon commented. The young chef he had seen at The McKay's wedding was nowhere in sight.

"Hello Mr. Albright." The lead chef said.

"The cake? and our toast?" Simon questioned.

"Both ready for you."

"Thank you," Simon said. Simon headed back into the reception area. He rolled the cart over with the flowers and started working on the center pieces. Rodney watched him with obvious interest. Simon placed one mirror of different shapes on each table. Then shaped vases were placed on a nearby table.   Each bouquet had one large ever bloom, three of the ice lace flowers they looked like snowflakes hanging off a branch. Another few blue flowers joined the bunch and ice drops that looked similar to baby's breathe. One each vase was filled he placed them on the mirrors on each table.

"You really are talented aren't you?" Rodney questioned.

"Rodney you really embarrassed me in front of my mate and daughter." Simon said.

"I know I'm sorry," Rodney said. "I shouldn't' have done that."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I'm really sorry,"

"Don't worry. I'll tell Jennifer to let you have your coffee." Simon said.

"You're a brat!" Rodney said smiling slightly. "Can you forgive me?"

"Just don't do it again."

"I won't," Rodney promised to him.

***

"Daddy why did I get presents?" Eve asked curious about the packages. "It's not Christmas...right?"

"No it's not Christmas. These are gifts for you and Renatus. Hopefully, it will remind you that we are a family." Simon said.

Renatus entered the room carrying a large box with a smaller one on top. "Hello my consort, little one."

"Hi Papa, is the big box for me?" Eve asked.

"No the smaller one is." Renatus answered. He placed down the two boxes.

"Renatus this is for you. I give this to you to protect yourself and others who are important to you. I hope that you know how much I love and care for you. Please open your gift." Simon said softly. Renatus smiled and opened the gift box. Inside lay a dagger. The blade was short and narrow and appeared to be made of steel. It's handle was made of an unusual metal Renatus was familiar with. The handle had some sort of beast cut into it and the eyes of it were some blue gemstones.

"From the same vender who sold you the cuff?"

"Yes," Simon said.

"You have chosen a wonderful gift for me my consort." Renatus said and placed a chaste kiss on his mate's forehead.

"This is for you little one." Renatus said, handing the box to Eve. Eve unwrapped the gift and her eyes widened. It was a small butterfly shaped hairpin and the butterfly was blue. "Can I wear it now?"

"Of course sweetie," Simon said. Simon put it in his daughter's hair. "Now open the one from me."

Eve smiled and opened the gift from her daddy. This one was a pendent on a long silver chain, it was a tear drop shape and it was blue like the butterfly. "Oh I love it Daddy!" She put the chain around her neck as well with permission.

"Open this, my consort. I give this to you with as much love as I can give. You are my everything and I feel honored that you have allowed me into your home and that you allow me to be a Papa to Eve." Renatus said, his voice raw with his emotions. Simon took the package and smiled.

"Oh Renatus..." Simon whispered, running his fingers over the smooth leather. It was a wraith coat.

"Do you like it my consort?"

"Yes, oh thank you. I wish I could wear it now but we need to get ready for the wedding." Simon exclaimed, looking wistfully up at the coat.

***

Only selected people had been invited to Simon's and Renatus's ceremony. John Sheppard and Commander Todd and their son Victor. Lillian and her father Dr. Carson Beckett. Jennifer Keller-McKay was Simon's best woman and Al was Renatus's best man. Rodney McKay would be running the show. Mr. Woolsey made Rodney an official registrar so he could perform the ceremony.

Rodney looked darn nervous standing at the altar and he shifted from one foot to the other. Simon smiled at him gently and mouthed "You can do it."

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in this marriage.

Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, Shush or I'll let the Wraith eat you!!" Rodney said.

"I find no fault in that plan." Renatus said with a smirk.

"Renatus!" Jennifer scolded. Simon smiled and shrugged, giving a ' _what are you going to do about it look'_.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. Or share a kiss in front of friends. It’s remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person, but about being the right partner." Rodney continued.

"Today is also a celebration for the rest of us, because it is a pleasure for us to see love in bloom, with Simon outwitting a Wraith was a pleasure to see. I have enjoyed watching the start of this union with two beings so delightfully suited to one another. And to have a couple of drinks in the process. I know you got hot chocolate and coffee around here. So let's get on with it already!" Rodney said. "Renatus and Simon have written their own vows. Renatus keep it clean."

Simon giggled as Renatus cleared his throat. "Simon, today I take you to be my husband. I didn't know how important it was just to be by your side. You have shown me what it is to live again. To feel fire cursing through my veins again. I find it quite enjoyable to chase you around Atlantis. You have outwitted me, tempted me, challenged me not only to keep you as my own but you made me desiring having all those things." Renatus said. He cupped the side of Simon's face. " You kept me fighting off the thrall every time I caught your scent as I waited to heal. I desire to be your champion, your mate, your friend, and family, your Wraith and only yours. I do not think, no I know I wouldn't survive without you by my side." Renatus said. His eyes fell on Eve. "I will do everything in my power to make you and your daddy happy and to keep you both safe. I do promise this." Renatus said.

"Simon your turn," Rodney said.

"Damn it Renatus," Simon said with tears already in his eyes. "I'm not supposed to weep now. I have no sense of timing at all." Simon cleared his throat. "Renatus, today I take you to be my husband. I will continue to outwit you, to tempt you, to challenge you. I promise to love you, to respect you, to try and be the consort you deserve. You have taught me love, true love. I don't think I ever knew it before you." He turned his head to Eve. "Or you my daughter. I also will do everything in my power to make you and your papa happy and make sure you both feel loved and are safe. I do promise this." Simon said.

"The tokens?" Rodney asked. Eve came up to the alter with a ring and another arm cuff on a blue pillow. Simon took one and Renatus the other.

"Simon, I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us partners." Renatus said as he placed the ring on his mate's finger.

"Renatus, I have for you a bonding cuff. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The cuff has a space between, which symbolizes that there will always be a place in your arms for me. I place it on your arm as a visible sign of the vows which have made us partners." Simon said sliding the cuff onto his mate's arm.

Rodney turned to the small audience. "Renatus and Simon have opened their hearts to each other and have sealed the bond they have created. But this commitment has another in this embrace. Eve will you come please, to join your Daddy and Papa?"

Eve came up to the altar. "Eve, I will be your Papa and friend, and I will cherish my life with you. On this day when I marry your Daddy, I take you as my daughter, and I promise to love and support you as my own.” Renatus said. He reached out to adjust the butterfly hair pin.

"Eve, When I found you all alone. I could not imagine what joy you would bring into my life. You are a beautiful, intelligent child. I feel blessed that you wanted me. And that you have accepted Renatus as your Papa." Simon said.

"Eve do you promise to love your Daddy and his new husband?" Rodney asked.

"Uh-huh, can I say something now?" Eve asked.

"Of course you can sweetie," Simon said.

"I promise to try to listen, to try and keep my room tidy and get my breakfast before I go sit with Timmy. To not tell people personal things. To tell my Daddy and Papa everyday that I love them. I do you know I love you both!" Eve said and hugged Simon tightly. She reached for Renatus who picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Renatus, Simon do you hear what Eve said and do you accept her words?" Rodney asked.

"We do," Simon and Renatus said at the same time.

 

"By the power vested in me by this Universe and The State of Colorado. I now pronounce you as husband and husband." Rodney said. Renatus needed no excuse and kissed Simon.

 

"I present to you the newly married couple, Renatus and Simon! And I welcome their daughter Eve Albright to Atlantis!" Rodney shouted.

 

***

The other people had arrived and Simon had slipped into his Wraith coat for the reception.

***

"Hello everyone, I am Al. Renatus's second in command. I am honored that he has chosen me to stand by his side at the sealing of his bond. Our ship had recently lost its queen when Commander Todd came, offering us to join an alliance with humans. " Al seemed to remember something and a tiny smirk appeared.

"I have come to the realization that I have underestimated humans. It was also at that time that I was worried about my Commander because he had lost his way, his fire, passion, spark, whatever you would like to call it. I was watching him perish in front of my eyes. Well that is until he bumped into a red haired florist in the middle of his tour." Al said.

"Wraith do not usually go "bitching" to each other but, let's just say, I had a very confused Wraith commander asking me what to do? What did I do? Our people do not need to sleep but I happen to like that pastime." Al said. Renatus growled."Simon has given my Commander his spark back and I am relieved and happy for them. Simon, you are a warrior and let no other tell you that you are not. You are loved by the people of Atlantis and respected by our Hive. Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the Commander and his Consort." Al said. He nodded respectfully towards his commander and sat down. Jennifer touched Simon's shoulder before standing.

"Hello everyone, you all know me. I am Jennifer Keller-McKay. To my friends - old and new. It's an honor for me to be here... to celebrate this very special day for Renatus and Simon. Dale Carnegie once said: "Don't ask a man what is important to him. Watch how he spends his time." I've watched Simon spend his time, and I can see what's important to him. It's Renatus. He has made Simon a happy man. I have watched him led Renatus on a merry chase, seen him tease him, challenge him and generally drive Renatus nuts. But I can see the love Renatus feels for Simon. I haven't know either very long but I can honestly say that they are perfect for one another. They already were both fantastic beings when they met. Now as a team, they will embark on a new adventure together as partners. Renatus and Simon." Jennifer said and raised her glass. "I toast you, and wish you both peace, health and happiness." She kissed Simon's cheek. "I love you little bro."

***

Simon and Renatus pulled Eve aside.

"Daddy! Papa! are you leaving now?" Eve asked. She had cake on her face and was bouncing on her toes.

"We are sweetie," Simon said. "Promise to be a good girl while you're staying with uncle Rodney and aunt Jennifer?"

"Uh-huh, can I go and dance again?" Eve asked.

"Yes you can little one. We shall be back in a week and then it's our family's turn to go to my hive." Renatus.

"Okay, Bye Daddy, Bye Papa." Eve said she gave them both hugs and ran off to Timmy.

***

"Iris open."

Richard Woolsey smiled at the two. "Have a great time and we will see you when you get back."

As the two entered the iris they emerged in a winter wonderland. Simon gasped on seeing lanterns on posts leading to a carriage pulled by two large beasts. "Oh Renatus..." Simon whispered.

"It shall take us to a cottage where you will spend a lot of time in a very large bed moaning just for me." Renatus said.

TBC


	10. A Winter Wonderland Honeymoon and The Return of Someone Evil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renatus and Simon enjoying the honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was such a long wait. Stupid colds! I curse thee! Anyway Enjoy :)

The ride was beautiful and Simon was currently in Renatus's arms. "I have gotten us supplies for the week." Renatus informed his new husband.

"Really? Like what?"

"Hot chocolate packets, muffins and those fruit you enjoy and other food stuffs that Dr. Beckett suggested to keep you healthy for our week."

"I see," Simon said with a smirk. "So what about the lots of moaning I shall be doing?"

"You will be doing that as well." Renatus smiled and kept his human close. "If someone had told me I would make a human my consort. I believe..."

"You would have shot them." Simon said.

"Most likely. I shall have to reward Al for telling you that I wished to hunt you at the start of our hunt."

"Isn't Al seeing Carson?" Simon questioned.

"I was lead to believe that Dr. Beckett has shot down all his advances." Renatus said with a shrug.

"Oh poor Al." Simon muttered.

"I do not understand why? Dr. Beckett seems quite interested in Al."

"Yeah well I know Al is interested." Simon said. They stopped at a lovely looking cottage. Smoke was rising from the chimney. Simon climbed out of the carriage as a man met them at the door.

"Got it all ready for you, fire is started in the fireplace. The food is all put away. Cups and plates are in the cabinet to the very left of the sink. Silverware in a mug, have a pleasant week."

"Thank you," Simon said. He smirked noticing Renatus had the bags.

"Consort, I am not a pack animal." Renatus snarled dangerously.

"But you do it so well."

"Cheeky human,"

"Well we all have goals, don't we?" Simon said taking his suitcase from Renatus and pulled the handle. "It has wheels you know."

"Wheels?" Renatus growled and picked up his human and carried him into the bedroom. He dropped Simon down on the bed and started to remove his clothes. "Remove your clothes consort."

"I just put the coat on." Simon pouted. "Can't we make love with it on?"

"But it might get dirty."

"It can be washed." Simon said. He started to remove his clothes as Renatus watched. "Stop staring Renatus." Simon said blushing.

"So beautiful my consort." Renatus said running his hand over the side of Simon's face. He leaned in to kiss his human consort.

"Ren..." Simon said.

"Your shaking my consort..."

"I'm cold! Can you put another log on the fire?" Simon asked.

"Of course," Renatus said. He went to the place a log on the fire as Simon removed the jacket briefly to get his shirt off and replaced it back on. He smiled as he got himself comfy on the bed. Renatus made his way back onto the bed and moved on top of his consort claiming his mate's lips.

***

Simon yawned as he got out of the bed. Where was his mate? He blinked as he saw just a sliver of him through the window. Simon slipped on the large bathrobe and went onto the porch.

"Renatus? What are you doing?" Simon questioned. There was his Wraith covered in snow and rolling a very large snowball. Simon's eyes widened there was a bunch of snowmen. He covered his mouth and stared at his Wraith.

"I have made you a snowman army!" Renatus declared.

"Oh Renatus. It's a wonderful gesture. But I don't want you to freeze...is your feeding hand okay?" Simon asked. "Come here..."

"Do you not like it?.." Renatus asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I do Ren but come here I don't want you to get hurt." Simon said. The Wraith came up to him and Simon pulled his mate inside. He brushed the snow off his Wraith and started to undress him. "Oh Ren your freezing." Simon said grabbing his naked mate and taking him to bed with him.   Simon pulled Renatus close to him. "You silly Wraith, I don't need a grand gesture." Simon said.

"I wish to make you happy,"

"You have Renatus, I love you so much. You make me happy just being yourself. You no longer have to try and impress me Renatus, I'm already yours." Simon said. "I love you Renatus...I wish to make love again."

Renatus growled. "I love you too my consort." He said and rolled them so Simon was under him.

***

Simon was in the shower and washing up with his mango body wash. He groaned as he felt Renatus behind him.

"Hello my consort." Renatus said. He ran his hand down his mate's chest and to his navel and lower. Simon groaned and leaned into him.

"Shall I help wash you?" He asked with a slight purr in his voice.

"Ren..." Simon groaned. "You will have to help me clean up again if you continue that."

"That is acceptable. Stay still my consort...." Renatus said.

***

Simon was laying on the bed without a stitch of clothes on. He was seriously pondering why he had brought clothes on this trip at all? They spent most of their time making love. Not that Simon minded in the least. He let out a giggle and Renatus turned to him.

"Is something amusing?"

"Just wondering why we bothered to bring clothes?" Simon asked looking at his mate.

"Hmm, I do prefer you without them." Renatus said. "It gives me easy access to your body."

"Ren!" Simon scolded but there was amusement in his eyes.

"You do not fool me consort, you actually like it when I take control." Renatus stated.

"Yes, I do." Simon admitted. "Come here and hold me."

"Demanding little florist - aren't you?"

"Yes, now get over here! I want my Wraith body pillow." Simon said.

Renatus got onto to the bed and Simon snuggled with him. "I will miss this when we return to Atlantis. But I grow eager to show you my hive."

"I'm looking forward to seeing your hive. I will try to conduct myself as a worthy consort." Simon declared. "I will try not to embarrass you."

"Simon, oh my consort. You are seriously worried about that?" Renatus asked. He frowned slightly when he saw his mate nodding. "All I ask from you is that you let me handle all what is Wraith business. You may tell me your thoughts in private. You have a keen mind and your insights will be helpful, but I must be seen as the one in charge. Not my intelligent little florist and our little planner."

"Yes," Simon said. "I will endeavor to keep quiet on the hive." Simon added. He was determined not to embarrass his husband.

Renatus frowned again knowing that they would most likely discuss this again before the trip to his ship.

***

Simon was cleaning up the cabin because they would be returning to Atlantis in a few hours. He was actually wearing clothes. Renatus had put the bags in the newly arrived carriage. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Renatus this was wonderful and we will do it again sometime." Simon said.

The two entered the carriage after Simon locked up. He snuggled close to Renatus for their return trip. When they arrived at the Gate, they entered the iris and the Keller-McKay's were waiting for him. Jennifer looked pale and Rodney didn't look any better. Jennifer was holding Eve's hand. Eve ran to her Daddy, throwing herself into his arms.

"What's going on?" Simon asked noticing how concerned the couple looked.

"Death has arrived." Rodney said.

 

TBC


	11. A shiny new dart and the bastard that rode in on it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is in Atlantis?

Simon had paled..."Death? Where is he?" Simon asked in concern. John had walked in at that point. Simon frowned the man looked like death warmed over. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept very well.

"Death is in the brig." Jennifer said.

"Where is Commander Todd?" Renatus asked. "I must speak to him if Death is here."

"He's in the infirmary..." John said quietly. Simon's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry John if I only had just shot him back then."

"It's not your fault, neither I nor Todd blame you."

"May we see him?" Renatus asked Jennifer.

"Yes, I'd like to tell you he is not badly injured but like the other members of his crew he was exposed to the Wraith Nip." Jennifer said. "He will make a full recovery."

***

"Commander Todd," Simon stated as he went up to the Wraith. "I am sorry,"

"I do not blame you." The commander stated.

Simon looked at Renatus and frowned again. "If I had just killed him,” he repeated sadly.

"You are not a killer my consort." Renatus said. "But I would take pleasure in ripping him apart." the Wraith muttered.

"He has hurt you the most Commander Renatus, according to the Wraith laws it is your will in what happens to him. Richard Woolsey must be brought into this conversation of Death's fate." Todd said.

"Whatever you decide with Mr. Woolsey's input I will support you." Simon said firmly.

"I know you will my consort." Renatus said. He left the infirmary. Simon sighed and left the infirmary heading towards the brig.

***

"So you have come back to ruin my day?" Simon asked Death.

"Oh it's the Wraith lover," Death said with a sneer.

"Yes, married to him as well. What did you want to accomplish coming back here?"

"I wished to hit the alliance where it would hurt." Death said. His eyes moved to the left of Simon to the entrance. As if he was waiting for someone. Simon's eyes widened as he could see the tracks of a bite mark. He had bonded with a Wraith?

Simon eyed him with interest. "Did something go wrong with the formula?" Simon questioned.

Death snorted in disgust. "No...of course not." Death shuddered slightly. Simon reached down to call Jennifer. "Hey Jen, it's Simon how many Wraith arrived with Death?"

"Just one. Why do you ask?" Jennifer asked through the ear piece, so Death couldn't hear Jennifer's responses.

"I have a strange thought." Simon said. "I think Death has bonded with one of his pets. He came here for a cure for his pets."

"Shut up! That's not true!" Death sneered.

Simon's eyes fell on Death for a moment. "Jennifer will the Wraith survive?"

"Yes he will, the drug given to the five is somehow different, but they are stable." Jennifer said.

"So he may put them down like dogs?" Simon questioned.

"Simon, you're playing him?" Jennifer asked.

"Possibly." Simon answered.

Death was standing now, looking intently at Simon. "Take my life not his...please..."

"How?"

"How did this happen?" Death asked.

Simon nodded.

"I escaped through the gate. I came onto a small group of Wraith. Only one was a alive, he was starving..." Death explained in a sad voice.

"You fed him?"

"Yes, and I have grown attached to him. The formula has mutated slightly. The drug was eating him and the others." Death admitted. "Help him please. I give you my life for his. It is a even trade." Death said.

"And you will do whatever it takes to keep him alive won't you?" Simon asked peering at Death.

Death nodded and looked away. "I will pay any price."

"We shall see," Simon said. He left the room and made his way to Richard Woolsey's office. He could hear Renatus growl lowly.

"What is going on?" Simon asked.

"Death will remain on Atlantis. He will be a prisoner consultant." Richard Woolsey informed him.

"He will not help us..." Renatus growled. "He should be killed."

"His lover is in our infirmary." Simon informed. "The Wraith he arrived with is his lover, they have bonded."

"You know this to be true?" Renatus questioned.

"Yes, I saw the marks." Simon said.

"This changes much..." Renatus said musing. "I must inform Commander Todd." he then added. He gently kissed Simon before he left the room.

"Mr. Albright?"

"He cares deeply for the Wraith."

"Good, he knows of a Wraith's physiology more then what we could accomplish. He will be housed in one of the unused labs. With two guards keeping watch on him. I do not like blackmail, but..."

"He has a lot of information that we can use." Simon said. "Someone will need to speak with the Wraith."

***

The lone Wraith in the isolation chamber slowly came too and looked around. His feeding hand had been handcuffed to the bed. He growled and tugged.

"Easy lad." Carson said making his way over. "I'm Carson Beckett. You are in Atlantis."

"Where is Arum? Please tell me he has not yet been killed." The young Wraith said.

"He is alive..." Renatus said entering the room.

"You are a commander?"

"Yes, I am Commander Renatus, by what name does your human call you?"

"Is my name important? Aren't you just going to kill me?"

"You are leverage."

"May I please see Arum? May I please see my consort?" The Wraith almost begged.

"Aye you can lad,"

"I do not think I like to be called lad. My name is Nix." The Wraith said softly. Carson removed the handcuff and Nix rubbed his wrist. "He said he would die if he came here."

"So why did he?"

"He wanted to save me. Said I was the only one worth saving."

"As long as you behave you can stay un-cuffed." Renatus said.

Nix nodded. "I do not wish to cause my consort to be harmed so I will comply."

"My second Al will take you to see your human later. " Renatus said.

Al made his way into the room and froze on seeing Nix. "Little brother?"

TBC


	12. Just when you thought you had all the answers.

Nix stared at Al and rose to greet his older brother. "You are alive!" Al said.

"Yes,"

"It is good to see you. We were told you were dead."

"As you can see I am not."

"You have bonded with Death...Why have you done that?"

"I have bonded with Arum because he is my consort. There is more to Arum than you might think."

"He tried to destroy our people!"

"Let me ask you brother? If you did not have an alliance with the people of Atlantis and were bitter enemies trying to kill each other. Arum would be a hero taking on the enemy...and the people of Atlantis would welcome his help with open arms." Nix said. "So regardless if my consort is a hero or a villain I will stand by his side. He risked his life for me and I will never walk away from him."

"You love him."

"Yes, I do. I would like to see Arum now."

"I will take you to him." Al said. "Then we will talk about why you still breathe little brother. I am very glad that you are alive."

***

Arum followed the two soldiers and Colonel Sheppard. He wasn't cuffed at the moment. They turned to the left and went down a hallway to one of the labs. There was actually a bed in the corner of the room with a privacy screen. It had purple bedding that looked pretty nice. That surprised Arum, he was a prisoner not a guest.

The two guards watched Arum with confusion. The man seemed generally surprised at the bedding and the bed. He glanced around the lab. "This is where I will work?" Arum asked.

"Yes," John Sheppard said. He had been unsure about allowing this man to remain in Atlantis. What he knew of the man was starting to become confusing.

"What would you like to know first?" Arum asked. "How much information do you need so I may earn time with Nix?"

***

The door to the lab swished open and Arum's face lit up on seeing Nix.

"You are still alive!" Nix said in joy. Nix pulled him close and then gently kissed his consort. "You have not been damaged?" Nix asked.

"They have been....Kind." Arum said. "They have treated you?"

"Yes, but I will remain being housed in the infirmary for the time being. I am leverage." The Wraith informed him.

"I see," Arum said.

"I shall let Mr. Woosley know that our consultant is settled in." John stated. He turned to Nix. "You may remain with your consort until dinner arrives, then your brother will take you back to the infirmary."

"Thank you John Sheppard." Nix said. His attention slipped back to his consort. The two moved to the bed and Nix seemed to be content with just holding his consort.

***

Simon made his way down to the lab with a tray with Al in tow. He nodded to the soldiers at the entrance to the lab. He entered it to find Arum working with Nix keeping an eye on him.

"I bring you dinner," Simon said placing down the tray in front of Arum.

Arum looked surprised at the tray of food. "You have brought me food? Why?"

"Consort, you are of no good use to them if you are not fed well." Nix said to his consort and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I must go with my brother. You must behave so I may get another visit."

Nix nodded at Simon and headed out of the labs with his brother.

Simon turned to Arum. "What are you working on?"

"The steps involved in the drug." Arum said. "I know you have my notes but there is a lot I did not put in it. The only reason I am even here is Nix."

"Yes, I know." Simon said pulling up a stool across from Arum.

"What you don't know is that I didn't want this to happen. To fall in love with one of their kind. I wanted to kill all of them. I wanted them to suffer as they made other worlds suffer. At first they were enemies of Atlantis, until the Wraith found consorts in some humans.   Until they formed an alliance they were enemies.   If we had met then?" Arum asked.

Simon sighed at Arum. "Yes the hero vs. villain thing. But there is one thing you have forgotten. Just because you were on a path of to destroy doesn't mean you can't be redeemed. Those who cannot love cannot be redeemed those who can...well." Simon said. He stood up. "Please eat and try to have a decent evening. Oh and Arum...those who were infected when you visited them are on the path to recovery." Simon left the room. Was that relief he saw in Arum's eyes? This was just getting weirder by the moment.

***

Al and Nix were in the cafeteria. Nix watched his brother and others play some sort of game with flat pieces of cardboard.

"So how did you live?" One of the Wraith asked.

"Some parts of it are fuzzy even now. But I was on a research mission.   We were ambushed by some odd people. The gen-eye or something. They attacked and thought I was dead. Arum found me a few days later. I fed on him." Nix told him

"I see. But, enough of the past for now little brother, I shall teach you how to play cards." Al stated.

***

Simon sighed as he stood in the bathroom with just a bath towel wrapped around his body. Renatus entered the bath, his arms circling around his mate. "Are you all right my little florist?"

"I am glad that Al found his brother but this Arum..." Simon answered musing.

"There is more to him than we know." Renatus said.

"He seemed generally shocked at the bed and the food. Surprised as well that we haven't struck him." Simon said. He leaned into Renatus. "I wonder..."

"Simon?"

"Do you think someone is pulling his strings?"

"Like one of those puppet things that Eve plays with?" Renatus asked.

"It's puppet and I'm starting to think that as well." Simon said. "But he was a raving madman...at the site." Simon said softly. Simon moved out of his Wraith's arms and headed over to a computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Going over my report...there must be something I missed..." Simon stated.

***

Arum sighed as he towed off a shoe. He eyed the bed wondering if he could finally sleep without the horrible nightmares. The nightmares had lessened with Nix sharing his space. But Nix wasn't here and he was alone, well as alone as he could get with those soldiers outside. He touched the bedspread and pulled it back to find soft white sheets under it. Arum tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Finally he was safe and it was quiet here. Even if he never left or they killed him when the information ran dry he would NEVER have to deal with Genii again. The darkness...Arum glanced towards to the guards. There was no darkness out there nothing to fuel the fear. He was out of his mind back at the site so full of the adrenaline drug of the Genii spouting about his genius had been completely embarrassing.

Arum would never tell them about his puppet masters. They didn't need to know about them. He got into the borrowed night clothes and climbed into the nice warm bed. Please no nightmares tonight he begged as he closed his eyes...

TBC


	13. Among the fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truths come out...

Arum yawned and pulled himself out of bed. He padded across the floor and got to work. As long as he behaved he'd get to see Nix. Honestly, that was the only thing he cared about. When he heard a silent sound, he glanced up at the door whooshing open.

"I've got breakfast for you." Simon said, putting it on the table in front of Arum.

"Yes, the prisoner must be well fed." Arum stated dryly. "What is that?" he then asked, pointing at it.

Simon smiled slightly and told Arum what each thing was. Arum nodded and continued to work on his notes as he nibbled on the offerings.

"Wow you've gotten a lot written." Simon said.

"Hopefully enough for a visit." Arum stated.

"Yeah Jennifer will probably want to see this." Simon stated after he had flipped through it. He got up and headed towards the door. "I'll see about you getting a visit.”

***

It was nearly three hours later when his radio went off. "Mr. Albright you might want to come down to the lab." The guard said.

"What's going on?"

"You have to see it to believe it..."

"Joe he's running out of notebooks!" a voice shouted from the background and Simon blinked.

***

Simon stood next to Richard Woolsey and John with a look of total amazement.

"Damn..." John muttered staring at the pile of colorful notebooks. "How many does he have?"

"A good two dozen." One of the guards said.

A second guard came out of the room shaking his head. "He's asking if this is enough for a visit now?"

"Ground rules...are needed." Simon muttered.

"Someone get his Wraith." Richard said firmly and one of the guards went off in search of the Wraith.

Richard made his way into the lab and Simon and John followed.

"Mr. Dervish?" Richard questioned and Arum turned to him.

"May I get my visit now?" Arum asked looking at the leader.

"I'm having Nix brought to you."

"Thank you, some information as promised." Arum said firmly. Richard noticed the lunch tray had remained untouched.

"Have you eaten?" John asked also noticing the full lunch tray.

"I wished to earn my visit first." Arum said, shrugging his shoulders.

The guard entered with Nix and Arum smiled on seeing the Wraith. Nix blinked at the several notebooks and glanced at his consort in concern. "My consort are you all right? You can't have eaten anything and you need to eat!"

"I had to earn a visit first." Arum stated unmoved.

"I see you have, are you all right my one?"

Arum nodded but swayed on his feet and Nix caught him as he passed out...

***

Jennifer sighed as she looked over the results and it was hard to ignore the scars on Arum Dervish's body. It was clear he had been tortured repeatedly but she wasn't sure who it had been. Not to mention someone had been seriously messing with the man's adrenal gland.

John stared at Jennifer and looked back at the report.

"He was someone's bitch!" Rodney said.

"Rodney!" Jennifer scolded.

"Who..."

"The Genii!" Commander Todd hissed as he entered the room. "I've seen these results before on worshippers. Most likely he was given an drug turning him into..."

"A villain on a monologue." Simon said. He sighed as he could see Nix keeping a close watch on his consort.

"So he's a victim too..."John said.

"Logic is dead..." Rodney whined. "Dead, gone and buried..."

"Dr. McKay..." Commander Todd said.

"You're not helping Rodney," Jennifer said firmly.

"What about the journals?" Simon asked.

"It's not even his hand writing."

"Faked journals?" Simon asked peering at the mystery in the other room. "So now we know he had Genii as his puppet masters what is their end game?" Simon asked.

"Besides the destruction of my people? And the members of Atlantis adding to their ever growing list of betrayals?" Todd asked.

"I'm getting an headache. I'll leave this to people smarter than me." Simon said heading into the room. He nodded at Nix and the Wraith returned the gesture.

"He is stronger if you wish to speak to him Simon Albright." Nix informed him, standing up so Simon could take his seat as he hovered nearby.

"So you know now?" Arum asked.

"How did you get mixed up with the Genii?"

"An unimportant story." Arum stated. "But it is truly a mistake I have to admit. I also seem to be thinking more clearly. I never originally wanted to destroy all Wraith. I was trying to rid them of the need to feed.   The Genii saw my research as a way to destroy them. They charmed me, I might be intelligent but I am not without my flaws. I enjoyed the attention and the boosting of my ego. But it turned more violent when I refused to infect a young Wraith queen. They merely slaughtered her then and threw me in a chamber with no sound or light, but at anytime they came in to beat me." Arum said. "They injected me with some sort of drug in between the beatings. I much prefer to be a prisoner here in Atlantis."

***

Simon leaned into Renatus letting the Wraith hold him. "What will be done with Arum now?" Renatus asked.

"I don't know, Jennifer said he needs to remain in the infirmary for a while." Simon stated. "You know I feel funny heading up to your hive during this mess..."

"Do you wish to hold off on our trip?"

"No, you and Eve are very excited about this trip."

"Are you excited as well my consort?"

"Nervous."

"Do not be, nothing will happen to you or our daughter." Renatus affirmed him.

"I'm not worried about that." Simon stated.

"Is it this foolish notion of embarrassing me?"

"It's not foolish. It could happen. I've been known to embarrass people. I am...."

"Not any other word my consort. Not another word." Renatus said firmly.

"But Renatus..."

"Be silent and listen to me. You are my consort. You could run around my ship naked. You could sing that awful song from that princess movie that our daughter loves so much at the top of your voice and I would not love you any less. I may feel jealous if my crew saw you naked..." Renatus growled at that thought and placed his teeth against Simon's claim mark. "On second thought you will wear many layers of clothes and if my crew gets too close to you..." Renatus growled low. "Mine,"

"I am yours Ren..."

"Show me...go and present yourself." Renatus said. Simon ran into the bedroom to do as his husband had commanded.

***

"Are you sure?" Simon asked again.

"Everything will be fine. You go enjoy your trip with your family." Jennifer said.

Simon opened his mouth to say something else. "Consort, she said it will be fine." Renatus growled impatiently.

"I think we should hurry...I think Eve may hurt herself with all this jumping about." Al said trying to keep hold of the child.

"Papa, Daddy, can we go now I want to see the hive!" Eve shouted. Al winced slightly because it was him holding the excited child in his arms.

"See you guys in a week or two." Simon said to Jennifer. He waved at them and followed his husband. Now he could feel his own excitement in seeing his husband's hive for the first time. But the nagging fear of embarrassing his husband loomed in the back of his mind...

TBC


	14. The Connection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and his daughter spend some time on a hive ship. Nothing could go wrong...

Simon entered the Hive ship after his husband and daughter. He stopped for a moment before placing his hand on the inside of the ship. He closed his eyes. The ship was alive he could feel it under his palm.

"The hive is alive..." Simon whispered. "She is speaking to me." The hive liked this human and the little female human who had just arrived. Yes, she would support this new family and this new male human queen. The little one would also make a worthy queen when she once would have found her Wraith, oh that was interesting. The hive started to hum pleasantly.

Renatus turned to his consort. "You can speak with her?"

"Not in so many words. But I can understand her." Simon said keeping a hand on the wall.

"Yeah she's singing Papa!" Eve stated.

Renatus stared at his family in astonishment and he was actually impressed.

"She's happy we are here!" Eve said, before she ran down the hall a bit. Al snorted and chased after her.

"What is she showing you?" Renatus asked stepping up to his consort.

"How to get around, where your...our quarters are..."

"Anything else?"

"Someone else should watch Eve." Simon stated. "Al's home and I want...well she wants it too for Al to return to his duties on the hive. She is showing a Wraith that will take over keeping an eye on her."

***

Simon was nudged gently by the hive. "Just going to check on Eve," Simon told the ship. She showed him where his daughter was. Simon stared at the scene in front of him. There was his daughter with her new Wraith sitter. The poor Wraith was wearing a large floppy pink hat. As his daughter was introducing the Wraith of proper tea edict. The Wraith looked up at Simon with a look that clearly said oh please help me!

Simon put a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter that would surly come.

"Mr. Leonard is almost as fun as Uncle Al." Eve informed her daddy. "But I have to teach him a lot of things! He didn't even know how to have a tea party." Eve added in a loud whisper.

It was very hard to take the young Wraith seriously with the floppy pink hat. It did have a large yellow flower on it. "Are you having fun?" Simon asked his daughter with a smirk.

"Yep!" Eve stated. She turned back to her Wraith sitter. "Okay Mrs. Higgenbottom would you like some more tea?"

"That would be acceptable." Leo nodded his approval to her.

"You have to use the other voice and your pinkie has to be up in the air." Eve stated.

The Wraith struggled to put his pinkie up and said in a softer voice. "That would be acceptable."

Eve sighed. "Daddy, can you go now? Mr. Leonard has a lot to learn and he needs to focus."

"Of course sweetie," Simon said. "If you need me tell the hive all right?"

"Okay, bye Daddy." Eve said. "Okay where were we Mrs. Higgenbottom?"

Simon smiled once more at the pair before exiting their quarters and bursting into laughter. "A pink floppy hat! Mrs. Higgenbottom? Oh lords..." Simon said, his laughter turned into giggles as he made his way onto the command deck.

He stood quietly out of the way as he watched his husband. Gods he looked so hot in command. He licked his lips. His mate had always seemed powerful to him but commanding his ship. He was just breathtaking. Renatus turned to consort and smiled. "Hello my consort."

"Hello Renatus," Simon stated. "I'll just stay here and watch."

"Come closer my consort. You will not interrupt our work." Renatus assured him.

***

"Your hive is truly breathtaking Ren." Simon said from Renatus's arms. "If feels as if we are in a flower."

"You are beautiful my consort..." Renatus stated nipping at Simon's neck and ear. Simon leaned into him.

"I want to make love." Simon breathed, melting against his mate. Renatus smiled and brought his husband to bed.

***

Simon was surprised at the times that he got to be alone with husband. It seemed to be more quality then the little moments he caught on Atlantis. If they didn't have their daughter. He would consider staying on the ship with his husband.

Renatus smiled and pulled his consort close. "What are you thinking about?" Renatus questioned.

"Us, our family, our future." Simon answered dreamily. They shared a kiss.

Simon smiled as he could feel the hive's humming yet again.

***

"Simon?"

"In here Renatus," Simon said coming out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a deep purple button up shirt and a pair of black slacks.

"The Commander of the other hive will be here soon." Renatus said.

"Shall I remain in our quarters?"

Renatus actually growled at the question. "Do you think I cannot protect you from another Wraith my consort?"

"No, no of course not why would you think that..." Simon stared at his Wraith.

"Do you wish to insult me so bluntly."

"No Renatus what are you talking about?"

"Go put on your coat and follow me. We shall deal with this when I have time." Renatus growled.   Simon grabbed his coat and found Renatus in his face roughly handling him as he buttoned it.

Simon lowed his eyes at his husband. Renatus turned sharply and left their quarters. Simon wondered what he had done wrong but followed his Wraith husband.

"Greetings Commander." Renatus said to the other very large very old looking Wraith. Simon watched still puzzled at his husband's reaction.  

"Greetings Commander Renatus how does the Atlantis Alliance treat you?"

"Very well it has gained me a human consort and a daughter." Renatus stated. "Commander this is my mate Simon Albright. our daughter is all ready asleep and you shall meet her later."

"It is a pleasure and honor to met you sir." Simon said.

"What an lovely mate you have acquired." The other commander said, eying Simon up and down. Renatus let out a growl as a warning. "Protective of your little mate." The commander chuckled. "I would be too, the stories you have told me about your mate. Shall we discuss my joining the Alliance now? Perhaps I shall find a mate worthy of myself among the humans. What do you think Consort Albright?"

"It is possible, but Atlantis's humans are quite willful and need to be hunted correctly." Simon stated.

The Wraith chuckled. "I like your little mate..."

"He has his many charms." Renatus said. The three made their way to a small meeting room. Simon tried to keep silence but was willing to answer any questions about Atlantis the other Wraith asked. Simon smiled at the older Wraith causing in Ren to growl at few times.

***

Renatus growled as he pushed his mate into the their quarters. "Sit down!"

Simon sat on the sofa. "I do not understand tell me what I did wrong? Do you not want me here anymore? Why are you so angry with me? Was it because I was nice to the commander?" Simon asked.

"You have no idea what you have done?"

"Hello, human consort here!" Simon sneered.

"Earlier you insulted my ability to protect you by asking if you wished me to have you hide yourself. A consort should be free to go wherever they wish on the ship. "

Simon hugged himself.   "I think Eve and I should return to Atlantis I told you I would only embarrass you."

Renatus realized how upset his consort was and pulled him into his arms. "You've done nothing wrong my beautiful mate. I should have explained what I would have liked you to do during the commander's visit. How are you to know if I don't tell you."

"I am sorry for insulting you." Simon whispered.

"Idiots the both of us." Renatus muttered.

"Well you can cure ignorance, stupidity not so much." Simon replied.

"I love you Simon. Please don't doubt that. I do not want you to leave yet and the commander is quite taken in by you so far. And if you flirt with that old relic again!"

"I wasn't!" Simon said.

"You were trying to make me jealous!"

"Okay maybe a little."

"We shall work on our communication better." Renatus said.

***

Simon headed towards one of the many labs in the hive's ship when he saw the other commander who made his way over to him.

"Hello Consort Albright."

"Hello sir," Simon said.

"Are you enjoying your time on your Wraith's hive?" The commander asked.

"Yes,"

"That is a good thing, because humans are only good for two things sex and food." The commander said. Simon's eyes widened at the Wraith.

"Excuse me?"

"Food or sex not hard concepts to grasp."

"I thought you wish to join the Alliance?" Simon asked. His finger tips brushed the ship's wall. The hive was quite miffed that this Wraith was upsetting her new male queen.

"And lose out on our many hunting grounds? I think not." The Wraith said stepping up to Simon.

"I believe you should step away from me. You are upsetting the hive." Simon stated.

"Food connecting with a hive, impossible. When I rule this galaxy I will kill you first." The commander stated with sneer.

A wall grew between Simon and the commander. The hive was sending image over image at her male queen.

"I am all right," Simon stated. "Where is Eve?" Simon asked. The ship showed her safely with Uncle Leo, this time spared of his floppy hat. Eve was teaching Leo checkers.

"Where is Renatus?" He asked. The ship showed Renatus approaching the commander. Simon was about to cry out but the hive calmed him. Showing him he must not get involved it was now Wraith business this commander had threatened a Wraith's consort.

The wall fell as the other commander lay dead at Renatus feet. "Renatus!" Simon shouted he quickly went to him.

"My little florist. The hive has told me what happened. He did not hurt you did he?"

"No just threatened me. What about his hive?"

"The second will step up to lead." Renatus said.

"What about a new ship for the Alliance?" Simon questioned. "If his hive is like him?"

"He is not..." A female voice stated.

"It's you, I can hear you!" Simon said. "You found a voice..."

"Yes, does it please you."

"You sound like Nana Emily," Simon whispered.

"Who was Nana Emily?" Renatus asked pulling his mate close.

"A lady who helped me get my shop." Simon said.

"I am honored to use this voice. Will you call me Emily?" The hive asked. "I believe I like the name and wish to use it my male queen."

"I am not a queen." Simon whispered.

Renatus leaned down and kissed his consort.

***

"Morning Emily!" Eve said cheerfully.

"Hello little princess,"

"We go home today." Eve said. "I wanna see Tim but I'll miss you too and Uncle Leo."

"Your Uncle Leo will be heading back to Atlantis with you and your daddy." Emily said.

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Of course..." Leo said as he carried the little girl's luggage. "It will be honor to protect my commander's daughter."

***

Timothy McKay was jumping up and down waiting for his friends arrival. He had missed Eve a lot and they were only gone a week and a half. Jennifer Keller-McKay smiled at her son. She wouldn't be surprised if the two ended up together as adults. Rodney rolled his eyes when she had talked to him about it. Carson was there as well as Commander Todd and John Sheppard.

The iris opened and Eve ran out followed by Mr. Albright and Commander Renatus, a Wraith he didn't know where was Al? Timothy wondered.

"Hi Timmy!" Eve shouted as she hugged Timothy tightly.

"Where is your uncle Al?"

"He has decided to remain on our hive for the time being." Commander Renatus informed Timothy.

"He's not coming back?" Timothy asked.

Eve shrugged. "Come meet my uncle Leo!" Eve said tugging him to the younger Wraith.

Simon and Renatus headed over to Commander Todd and John. "So were you successful in your endeavor?" Commander Todd asked.

"Yes, another ship is joining the alliance." Renatus said.

"Your second won't return to Alantis?" John asked. His eyes straying to Carson.

"I do not know." Renatus stated.

No one could believe how fast Carson Beckett could exit a room...

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all those that are reading, lurking etc. Oh and the likes! I'm a darn kid when I see one! So thanks for that.
> 
> A personal thanks to Blue_Night! Who is a speedy beta! 
> 
> Again thanks and you all have a wonderful holiday!


	15. What's up with Carson?

Simon hurried after Carson. The man seemed quite upset about the lack of Al. "Carson?" Simon questioned. Carson was sitting on the floor his eyes closed.

"Carson?" Simon asked again getting down next to him on the floor. "What's going on? I thought you weren't interested in Al?"

"I..." Carson whispered. "Did you know I'm a clone?" Carson blurted.

Simon started to laugh, it wasn't cruel though. "You're not a clone..."

"But I am."

"Not to me you are not. I didn't know the original Carson. I've only known you. You're a kind, wonderful and intelligent individual, so tell me why are you running from Al?"

"I have the Hoffanian disease. I was infected with Michael's virus," Carson whispered. "Al can't bond with me. It would mean his death."

"Oh crap," Simon whispered and gave Carson a one-armed side hug.

"I am a threat to him."

"Tell him, let him know it isn't him." Simon said. "He thinks it's him."

"I don't want to hurt him. But I'm hurting him by running away from him, I guess."

Simon nodded as Carson covered his face with his hands. "I'll man up and tell him." Carson said his voice muffled by his hands.

Neither of them noticed someone had approached.

"Well this is a depressing conversation." A familiar voice said.

"Arum?" Simon asked looking at him.

"The Hoffanian virus..." Arum said musing. He said nothing else and disappeared down another hallway.

"That guy is slightly scary." Carson noted.

"I thought he was still in the infirmary?" Simon asked.

"Jen released him yesterday afternoon. On a very strict diet. Rodney has been calling him the ghost man."

***

Arum made his way back to the lab. He hurried over to his notes. He owed the people of Atlantis for sparing his life and the life of his Wraith. He would start making it up by helping Dr. Carson Beckett. His eyes traveled over the information. Then, he started to write.

***

"Come on Doc. Let's get you something to eat." Simon said pulling the other man to his feet.

"I should speak to Al." Carson informed.

"Do you want me to come with you when you call Ren's ship?"

"No, I need to just tell him." Carson said. There were still tears in the other man's eyes. Simon gave him another brief hug.

Simon sighed watching him walk away. "This sucks," He muttered.

***

Simon blinked when he felt her presence. ~Emily?~

~Greetings my male queen. Al wishes to ask for permission to come to Atlantis.~

~That was quick.~

~He was rather distressed after a call from Atlantis? I do not know what I will do with two male queens?~

Simon laughed softly. ~No, that won't happen.~

~Why would it not happen? Al would make a worthy mate.~

~It's not about being Al being worthy. I know Al is but Carson has a illness that could kill Al. Carson doesn't want to hurt Al.~

~Can the gift not help?~

~If Carson allows Al to bond it would kill them both. Al due to the illness and Carson if he let Al die in the process.~

~Too confusing why are you all confusing?~ The hive asked. Simon could swear she was very annoyed. She showed Simon an image of Al getting in a dart.

~Better go meet him.~ Simon walked towards the bay.

***

"Where is he?" Al demanded as he pretty much stormed in the infirmary.

"Al...you shouldn't be here...Go back to the hive." Carson said.

"You tell me you cannot bond with me because of this virus. You first tell me you are sorry and that you do truly care about me and then, you just shut off the connection?" Al asked snarling and stepping into Carson's space.

Simon dashes in after the very pissed off Al. "You told him you love him?" Simon asked leaning over a bit to catch his breath.

"I told him the truth." Carson said. "Nothing can be done about it but he knows now."

"That is all?" Al asked.

"It's not a damn fairy tale!" Carson said, he was starting to get frustrated. And after each sentence his accent seemed to be getting thicker. "Please make him leave..."

"I'll take the Wraith Nip...get addicted...it will block the need to feed." Al said.

The room seemed to stop and stare at the Wraith. "You would make yourself a drug addicted?" Carson questioned. "You think I would want that for you? To have to rely on that very dangerous drug to be with me?"

"I would do it for you." Al declared.

Carson's eyes narrowed. "You bastard! If you think I'd let someone suffer for me you don't know who I am." He slammed the book down he was holding. "Get out of my infirmary and don't come back unless you need medical attention. " Carson said coldly.

Al stumbled back as if Carson had struck him. Then he turned on his heel and left the infirmary. Simon stared at Carson.

"I want a life-partner not a slave. That is what he would be...I couldn't that to a man I love, even if it's to be with me. I would never be so selfish to ask that of someone." Carson said.

"I'm sorry I should have stayed out of it." Simon said. He quickly left the room as well.

Carson sighed as he watched Simon leave. He was a good man. He didn't blame him at all. He blamed himself for this mess. He ran his hand through his hair as the tears came yet again. He'd have to deal with the loss of losing Al for good.

***

"My one?" Nix questioned as he stepped into the room.

"Shhh," Arum scolded as he was writing on a blackboard. "What do you know of the Hoffanian virus?"

"Are you trying to find a cure?"

"No...a booster maybe? monthly?" Arum questioned. "If I? No...." He wiped away part of the writing with a sleeve. "This could work...." He muttered to himself.

Nix sighed. "Arum?"

"Working, come back later." Arum stated not bothering to look at his Wraith.

"Arum how long have you been working on this?"

" A little while now shoo."

"Have you eaten?"

When there was no answer he knew his mate had gone into genius mode and wouldn't surface for hours. The Wraith growled as he was leaving the lab, knowing when he was defeated.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for reading!


	16. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams plague Simon and others in Atlantis. Are the dreams merely dreams or are they something more?

Arum yawned as he stood in front of the chalkboard. He snorted angrily to himself like a pissed off bull. It shouldn't be so hard. The answer should be right on this board. He ran a hand through his hair...

"Shower, I need a shower. What time is it?" Arum asked himself as he put down his writing tool.

***

_Simon yawned and made his way to the cafeteria. It was early and he hadn't been sleeping very well. A few IOA officials had arrived and were in a closed door meeting for most of the morning. Usually, a visit of them didn't alarm Simon much but something about this made him uneasy._

_They seemed of higher rank than those who had come before. He had also heard some raised voices. He watched as the uniformed officials moved to the Stargate. The one with the dark eyes and a scar across his left eye made him nervous and sent alarm bells through his body._

_"They cannot be reasoned with starting the attack. Kill the bonded ones first or there will be an issue with the Wraith." scar face commanded._

_Arum was taking a break from calculations and walking with Nix. Simon barely heard a sound as he watched Arum drop down to the ground blood pooling around his head. Nix leaped at the one who had dared to kill his mate. He was like a wild animal lashing out. Simon stared as the gun that was leveled at him._

_"Daddy!" A little voice shouted._

_"No Eve! Hide!" Simon said._

_Eve ran as far as her little body would allow her. Simon saw a blur and a body was blocking his as shots rang out._

_"I love you, my consort, my little florist...." Renatus whispered against him. He went still, the Wraith's body covering Simon's as they slid to the floor._

_"Renatus! Ren!" Simon yelled._

***

"NO!!!" Simon screamed as he popped up in bed. Another nightmare this one more horrible than the last one had been. He could feel a gentle nudge from Emily.

~Another nightmare~ Simon sighed deeply.

~Do you think they could become real?~ the hive asked.

~I would like to hope they wouldn't. But, I've to go bags for myself and Eve if that should happen.~

~You would be welcome here my male queen. If you no longer feel safe in Atlantis...~

~I fear for Renatus more.~ Simon admitted as he got dressed. ~I know they are dreams but they feel as if they were something more, Emily. I fear for those bonded with Wraith, fear for their safety.~ Simon couldn't shake the image of watching what had happened to Renatus. If his Wraith wasn't safe in Atlantis anymore he would leave with his daughter and join him on the hive.

~My queen have you discussed this with your mate?~

~No,~ Simon stated.

The reply from the hive sounded quite disgusted. ~I see,~

~They are just dreams Emily.~

~Yet they plague you like a virus. Think of what I said...~

Simon sighed as the hive numbed the connection. He made his way to a jumper. He was going to get his daughter from school. Something really felt off, even dangerous, and he was afraid for his family.

***

Arum gasped as he stepped out of the shower. Something was wrong...where was Nix?

***

"Todd!" John shouted as he entered his quarters.

"I am here, what troubles you?" The Wraith Commander asked.

"Something feels wrong." John said. He was shaking a reaction that wasn't normal at all for his consort.

"My mate they are dreams..."

"I'm going to a jumper to get Victor."

***

Simon tapped his foot as John stepped up to him. "John something feels wrong..."

"You too? Are you having nightmares?"

"Yes, horrible ones...you don't think they would allow that?"

"There is no way Richard Woolsey would allow that."

"Yet we asked to have our kids brought back?" Simon asked. "John I love Atlantis but I won't choose this over my family. I'll flee if I have too."

John sighed deeply. "I'd stay till the last minute. You need to do what's best for your family." John agreed. "If it happens, will you take Victor to safety?"

"Of course..." Simon said.

"Simon if the IOA does come like in the dream. Maybe you and your family should leave for Renatus' hive now." John said.

Eve grinned when she saw her daddy and ran towards him.

"Hey sweetie!"

"What are you doing here, daddy?"

"How would you like to spend some time on papa's hive?"

"Really?"

Victor came up to them with a easy smile. "Everything okay, dad?" He asked John.

"Hey son, how would you like to spend some time on Commander Renatus' hive?"

"That would be cool! Hear that little planner?"

"Yeah!!!" Eve said jumping up and down.

***

"We are listening to dreams now?" Rodney asked, looking at Simon.

"I haven't felt right in weeks." Simon admitted. "Something doesn't feel right."

"The IOA wouldn't turn on the Wraith alliance!" Rodney declared.

"Do we know that for sure?" Simon questioned. "And if it isn't going to happen why is the human partner of every Wraith pairing having these dreams? All of us are! Even Carson is having the dreams."

"John?" Rodney questioned.

"Yeah Rodney for weeks." John said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Arum has been afraid to sleep and has already moved his experiments and notes to Ren's hive." Simon said. "Even if this is a false alarm I won't risk my family's lives Rodney."

"So you will just leave?" Rodney asked.

"Come with us." Simon said. "We can split up among the hives."

"I can't..." Rodney said.

"I understand." Simon said. "I've already sent most of my things up to Ren's hive. We will be gone by the morning." Simon added. He walked away from the scientist and John.

"Do you think the dreams are true?" Rodney asked.

"I don't know but I'd rather my son will be safe if it does happen. He's leaving with Simon."

***

Leo smiled as he walked with his commander's daughter and her friend to the jumper. Simon met them as they headed towards the dart. Renatus had already left. He was thrilled that his consort and his daughter would be joining him for now. He had been worried when his little florist had told him about the dreams.

"Simon, wait!" Jennifer yelled as she caught up with them, Tim following her closely. "Rodney suggested I take a family leave. So do you think your husband would mind us coming along?"

"Timmy!" Eve said hugging Tim.

"Hi!" Tim said and the two ran the rest of the way to jumper. Once the children were out of here shot Jennifer turned to him.

"I know you don't believe me Jen. But I NEED my family safe." Simon said.

"I know Si. I really hope you're wrong." Jennifer said.

***

"Incoming worm hole!" The voice declared as John Sheppard stepped into the gate room. IOA officials came through the iris and John's heart leaped into his throat. A man with dark eyes and a scar across his left eye came over to greet him. "I am Frank Leets and I'm here to speak with Richard Woolsey to discuss the future of the Human/Wraith Alliance."

The only words that came to John Sheppard was "Shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a long I hope it was worth the wait.


	17. Dreams are the mirror to the future.

Eve was being the perfect tour guide for Timmy and Victor. Simon smiled as she went through the whole speech about which rooms could be entered and which rooms were off limits.

"And if you don't know you can ask Emma. She's the hive." Eve stated.

"I can hear her..." Timmy said in surprise.

"She sounds muffled to me." Victor said.

"Probably because you have your own hive to listen too." Eve said smartly.

"Tim you can hear her?" Jennifer said.

"Yes, she sounds really nice." Tim said. His eyes move to Simon's. "How come I can hear her Mr. S?"

"I'm guessing because you are friends with Eve." Simon stated. He had a feeling it was something more. He didn't want to make his daughter and Timmy nervous with what he really thought. Plus, it would be years before their Wraith mate came and they were way too young for that anyway! And any little upstart Wraith would have to get passed him and Renatus, Jennifer and Rodney!

Simon must be glaring because Jennifer started to laugh. "You look like someone is going to carry our children away." Jennifer said. She frowned when she got no answer from Simon.

***

"What are you saying?!" John Sheppard said angrily. "I happen to be mated to a Wraith Commander!"

"And this is what I mean!" Scar face said. "He is compromised as it is. I don't have much faith in Atlantis when it's lead military official has willingly bonded with an alien monster."

"An alliance was cemented when I bonded with Todd. And if it wasn't for him, we would already have lost Atlantis." John said.

"You put too much faith in these aliens. You have at least ten pairings, humans with Wraith's."

"Love is love regardless in what shape it comes in." Richard Woolsey said. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He saw no problem with members of Atlantis bonding with Wraiths. Since even in medieval times royals from warring kingdoms would come together with a wedding.

"Maybe you should not be leading Atlantis anymore Mr. Woolsey." Scar face stated.

"This is a beneficial alliance. With links to Atlantis even non-alliance Wraith hives think twice of coming after us. Do you wish to ignore the protection that such bonds give us?"

"I am not saying it wasn't beneficial at the time. That time is ended and we must form other alliances."

"With whom?" John asked, sneering slightly.

"The Genii for one."

"You are an idiot, then. They have NEVER honored any deals and are our sworn enemies." John said. "Not to mention torturing there prisoners."

"I see that an alliance would not be in our best interest." Scar face said.

"Do you have any idea what really goes on here, sir?" John asked.

"I wish to overlook your mission reports." Scar face stated.

John left the office on the hunt for Rodney, he wanted the scientist on an alliance Hive as soon as possible and Carson, as well. Simon was right, the dreams were real and trouble was coming along.

***

"Well you've made good trading partners. There are very little alliances to have within this area. Have you thought about simply moving Atlantis to a more profitable area?" Scar face stated.

"Are you serious? We'd have to find more ZPMs to do that." John stated.

"Which you would have if you stopped supporting the Wraith. I suppose when you cancel the alliance there would be some blood shed...Betrayal and all that. But Atlantis could last the hit."

"The humans bonded to Wraith are not going to support this."

"The civilians who are bonded will have a certain time to leave with their alien monsters."

"And for people like me?" John asked, darkly.

"Will break the bond and become normal again."

John could feel his blood run cold. "Normal?"

"Yes, a therapist will be provided for those who made the grave error of bonding with a Wraith. Military personal replacements will be here this evening. You and others that have made the unfortunate mistake of bonding with a Wraith will be confined to quarters. The Wraith will be escorted from Atlantis. Richard Woolsey will tender his resignation as well. "

"You aren't here to discuss the alliance you are here to completely shut it down." John said.

"With some therapy you will make a full recovery. You are still needed in Atlantis but right now you are not in the right mind frame. After this meeting you will return to your quarters. A therapist will see to you and the others."

John stared at the man in front of him. He wasn't ill or needed help before he had fallen in love with Todd, bonded with Todd. The words spoken to him by a friend so long ago hit him hard. If you bond with him John, someday you are going to have to choose your career or your Wraith.

John sighed deeply. "Then I respectfully resign." John said. He turned and left the office. Breaking into a run. He warned as many as he could in person and on the radio. He met up with Todd in the jumper bay and left Atlantis.

***

"Rodney!" Simon yelled quickly moving towards the man. "Are you all right?"

"It's true Si, your dreams are true. They are trying to shut down the alliance. John's sneaking off people with a Wraith mate on alliance hives."

"Good, and John?"

"He and Commander Todd are back on Todd's hive, they will be contacting us soon to leave."

"I bet that went over well." Simon said

"Carson's behind me. Everyone on Atlantis has been more than willing to fill in for those with Wraith lovers as they slip away."

"Is it the man in my dream?" Simon asked. "With the dark eyes and the scar?"

"Yeah Si,"

"Shit," Simon sighed deeply. "Come on let's get ready for refugees. And plan our new future. "

It didn't take long to have assigned rooms and temporary position for the refugees on the hive. Timmy, Victor and Eve met up with Lillian and took her on another tour.

~My queen you are needed in command.~

~I am coming ~ Simon responded and made his way to the command deck. "Renatus?" Simon questioned and Renatus opened his arms for Simon.   Simon allowed Renatus to hold him as he pointed at the screen.

"Simon!" John said from the safety of Todd's hive.

"John what happened?"

"He was going to lock us all up. Make us normal." John said, looking slightly sickly.

"Commander, with all due respect your mate looks as if he needs to bond with you." Simon said respectfully.

"Oh my mate," Todd said noticing his shaky consort. "You are right Simon Allbright, we shall send you the coordinates to meet and plan our next move."

"And Simon?"

"Yes Commander Todd?"

"Thank you," The Wraith said and the view screen went dark.

"Renatus," Simon whispered.

"I know. We shall find you a new home." Renatus said. "Let us bond you need it my consort."

***

Richard Woolsey smiled at his adversary through the barns of his cell.   He folded his arms.

"Where would they have gone?" Scar face demanded.  


"Why are you asking me? I'm just a civilian." Richard said as he seated himself on the bench. Scar face growled.

"All those disgusting Wraith are gone with MY PEOPLE!"

"People you would have forced to attempt to end their bonds, which CANNOT be broken. You would have lost your people anyway." Richard said.

"I should have started the attack right away!" Scar face said. "should have come in with gun a blazing! Killed all those sick people. Sick people that ruined the rest of Atlantis."

Richard wondered if this speech was similar to the first meeting Simon had with Arum. Richard watched the man pace back and forth with some amusement.

"Start the takeover now!" Scar face said into his communication device. "We shall salvage this! Kill those who fail to comply!"

"You can't do this!" Richard yelled but scar face barely acknowledge him and left as Richard put his face into his hands.

Scar face smiled as we watched his men march in through the iris. He should have started the attack sooner.   A man handed him a list of people that had remained on Atlantis. The ones he wanted of course had fled.

***

"Mr. Woolsey is still in Atlantis?" Simon questioned.

"I would think he's in the brig by now." John said leaning into Todd. They were meeting on a small Wraith protected planet.

"So we lost Atlantis." Rodney said softly.

"It was about to happen anyway." John said. His eyes fell on the wood table in front of him. "I always knew I'd have to choose the job I love or the Wraith I love. There is something about a Wraith that draws humans in. Now we know we can't stop it. Its....Its..."

Just then the doors flew open. Arum standing there breathing hard as if he ran a ten mile race. "I did it!! I found a vaccine for Carson!!!". As that was said Arum promptly passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note : This story now contains character bashing especially Jennifer.

Jennifer glared at Arum as she tucked him into bed. "Unacceptable Arum I told you. Your health is important and believe it or not but people actually like you and want you to remain whole. Now I know you found a vaccine for Carson but now you need to rest." Jennifer scolded.

"Very unacceptable." Commander Todd said, folding his arms. "Nix, your job as his Wraith is to keep him healthy, as Simon reminded me the other day. Our input is important and needed. Humanoids can be over focused creatures especially the scientists."

"Hey..." Arum muttered. "I..."

"Go to sleep my one." Nix said running a hand over his mate's forehead. "I'm sorry,"

"Enough," Simon said. "It was a mistake both Nix and Arum will learn. You two get some rest."

***

"Are we going to talk about getting Atlantis back?" Rodney asked.

"Why?" Simon questioned.

"Don't you want to go back to Atlantis?"

"I have my family here and my friends." Simon said. "Not to mention that you've obviously forgotten that I am not a warrior. I have no idea how to retake Atlantis. Honestly I'm content staying on the hive." Simon admitted, he could feel Emma's contentment at the statement.

"Si..." Jennifer said looking at Simon. "You're serious..."

"Yes, I am." Simon said. "I'm sorry if my goals don't mesh with yours. I am grateful that Atlantis brought me to Eve and Renatus and his hive and crew, but I don't owe her anything and neither do any of you. I'm done with this conversation. " Simon smiled sadly and excused himself. "I have too much to do." He muttered to himself.

"He's serious..." Rodney said watching the man's retreating back. "He just..."

"Sadly he is right. He's made friendships, relationship and family but, he was forced to go to Atlantis. To give up his little shop and have to start somewhere else. It's sad but I do understand." Jennifer said.

"He is not a warrior and I see very little use to him planning our battle." Todd said.

***

"Why don't you wish to aid your friends in their attempts to take Atlantis back?" Renatus asked.

"What would I offer Ren?" Simon questioned plopping down on the edge of the bed. "Everyone knows I'm not a warrior and I find it hard to believe they forgot that fact. So I had a damn prophet dream that means absolutely nothing all, it only does mean that I have an over active mind." Simon said.

"You are not curious to see where they come from?"

"I'd assume somewhere from my imagination." Simon said. "If you wish to help them, I see no problem with that."

"So you're just going to sit here and do nothing."

"Yes," Simon said.

"I would have thought you'd...."

"What? Get myself killed doing something I have no business doing? Get you and Eve killed because I have to rush to do something that I have no business doing?" Simon asked. "sometimes I think you picked the damn wrong consort."

"Simon! Please you cannot actually tell me you believe that?"

"Why not when it's true?" Simon asked. He closed his eyes to fight back the tears threatening to fall. "I've never felt worthy of you...never." Simon said. "Never felt worthy of anything...couldn't help get back Atlantis if I wanted. It's not in my skill set. I'm a pansy picking out posies. My father may be a hard man but maybe he was right."

"Your father is a vile man. I should have killed him when I had a chance too!"

"What would that have solved?" Simon asked.

"Where is this coming from?"

"It's been there from the beginning. I would say it started with the first visit of the hive but Emma accepted me. Which was stupid." Simon said and he could feel Emma give a huff in his mind. He ignored it. "Is there a way to end our bond?"

"Do not say that." Renatus looked hurt.

"You need someone more worthy than me." Simon whispered as the tears started to fall.

"Oh my beautiful florist." Renatus said pulling his mate close to him. He gently held him. "You are worthy of me. I always feared that I was unworthy of you."

"What?"

"I was a drug addicted Wraith who had lost his hope. You are my hope and I wouldn't survive without you. So you're not a damn warrior or a scientist, but you are such a good man. I love you Simon and nothing will ever change that."

"So you'll still love me if I turned into a villain and did evil speeches?" Simon asked. Renatus laughed long and loud.

"My little florist you can't even play a villain in that table top game that Rodney got you. I doubt you'll go evil."

"Renatus!"

***

Simon felt slightly better as he made his way down to the science labs he wanted to check on Carson. He was about to speak when he saw...Al bending Carson over a table. Skin, he saw lots of the skin and heard Carson's moans of pleasure. Oh yes the bonding was going great.

"Al, yes oh oh..." Carson whimpered.

Simon rushed out of there and could hear Emma's laughter. ~You couldn't have warned me?! I didn't need to see that much of either of their bodies!~

Emma's amusement made him smile. ~I enjoy collecting my humanoids.~

~I'm not something to be collected you overgrown weed.~ Simon told her but he wasn't offended the least. ~You sure like collecting strange people.~

~It's a lovely collection, a human queen, a small planner, a doctor and his intriguing daughter and a strange scientist with his equally strange Wraith. It is an acceptable collection I intend to keep.~

~Why not Jennifer or Rodney? Timmy?~

~Timmy has already been collected I don't need to do it. Eve is a suitable collector.~

Simon laughed at the statement. ~And Jennifer and Rodney?~

~Simply, I do not like them~

~What?~ Simon blinked. Emma did not like Jennifer or Rodney. ~You don't?~

"Talking to the hive?" Jennifer asked.

"Hey Jen..."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. There is a small meeting room over there." Simon stated and led Jennifer into it. Jennifer sat down at the table.

"I think you're being stupid." Jennifer stated.

"About what?" Simon asked sitting across the table from her.

"About you not helping us retake Atlantis."

"I thought we talked about this earlier Jen?" Simon questioned confused. "I'd be of very little use in planning any sort of battle."

"You're just not trying hard enough."

"Okay, you're hinting at something but, what are you hinting at?"

"You're a coward!" Jennifer screamed.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked.

"You're a coward." Jennifer repeated. "You're going to hide here on your little hive while your friends die."

"I see." Simon said. "So I should go into planning a battle I know nothing about? I have no idea of any military strategy. I do not even know how to use a firearm. Then, you except me to go to Atlantis in a now hostile environment with no military training? I'd be a security risk at the very least, and an hindrance to the whole mission. I'm a florist and no matter how much I do or say I don't have the skill set to be a warrior."

"Those are just excuses!"

"Really are you going down to Atlantis to fight Jen?"

"Of course not, I'm a doctor I'm needed..."

"Here on this little hive."

"Simon that's really not fair. "

"So it's okay for non-military to plan a battle with no experience and the likely possibility that someone gets killed when they go to fight? What part of I'd be a liability did you not understand Jen? You think this is personal it isn't, this is about the safety of those around me. I didn't even carry a weapon when I went on missions." Simon said. Why was Jennifer being this way? He had thought they were friends.

"That's true. Honestly I never knew why Mr. Woolsey allowed you on missions. But now I understand you never really served a purpose in Atlantis. The only thing you did that even mattered is that you saved Timmy. Your father was right you should have chose prison. I regret ever being friends with you or claiming you as a brother. Consider our friendship over posies picker." Jennifer said, cruelly, and Simon actually flinched. "And keep your manipulative brat away from my Timmy."

Simon swore his heart stopped as he watched her storm away. How long did she feel that way? He made his way back down the hallway towards his quarters, Emma having to redirect him several times.

Simon entered his quarters to find Eve and Timmy coloring. Eve looked up from her coloring. "Daddy? You okay?" She asked.

"Emma please direct Timmy back to his temporary quarters."

"Mr. S, did I do something wrong?"

"Eve say goodbye to Timmy, please." Simon said.

"Okay daddy, bye Timmy." Eve said, giving the boy a hug.

The bewildered boy made his way out of Eve's quarters looking behind him. Mr. S had kicked him out. He had never done that but now he was being led back to his quarters by the hive.

~Emma send for Leo please. I need...I need time alone.~

~I shall send for him my queen~ Emma responded. That earth woman would pay for the pain she had caused her queen.

Simon looked up as the door allowed Leo inside.

"Greetings, consort Albright. The hive said you wished to see me?"

"Would you be willing to keep an eye on Eve this afternoon?"

"Of course she said she would teach me more about tea parties." Leo said. "I'll need to fetch my hat though." Leo added.

"You would?" Eve asked.

"Of course young one." Leo said. Simon mouthed 'thank you' to the young Wraith as an very happy Eve left with the Wraith. Simon sat down to open the dream book he'd been keeping. He wondered if all these locations he dreamed of were real? The attack on Atlantis had been real enough.

The latest dream he had had been of plant people. He wondered if they were real or just part of his active mind. Though the amusing thing were the location was this very planet. Though the Wraith had it protected due to its strange base and most likely explored it thoroughly. He would have like to think the Wraith would pretty throughout in the search. He would be curious to see if there was any information about it.

He could go out on the planet himself and see if he could find out himself. Renatus wouldn't be happy with him and he didn't want to keep disappointing his husband. He would have taken Al but, he was probably still very busy with Carson.

~Emma do you know anything about some plant people?~

~What are the dreams saying?~

~They communicate by a nodule on their heads? It blinks colors or something?~

~I do have access to a database~

~If you would please.~ Simon said. If Simon thought the day couldn't suck anymore he was so very wrong.

"I heard you are seriously not assisting in retaking Atlantis." Command Todd stated.

"Yes,"

"A wise choice you are not the equipment to handle such a mission."

"At least you understand my reasoning."

"Yes, you are as delicate as the flowers you used to attend too. Though it seems a shame you cannot protect your new home. Does it not make you feel - what is the word? Useless."

"If you excuse me." Simon said.

"Albright! What did you do to my wife?" Rodney asked as he stormed over. "You don't blame my wife for your inadequacies!"

"What?" Simon asked turning to stare at Rodney. "Where did that come from? I told her I can't help because I'm not a warrior. That I would be a liability in this plan how am I wrong?"

"Until we get Atlantis back stay away from her Albright." Rodney said.

Simon made his way back to his quarters. He wouldn't be returning to Atlantis regardless if they got it back or not. He was done there and so was Eve. She had friends on the main land. Eve loved school and Simon would not punish her for something she had nothing to do with. Eve would take a dart down every school day and just come back to the hive.

Renatus was one very upset Wraith when he found Simon later on in the day. As Simon poured his heart out to his Wraith.

"Regardless of what happens I will not be returning to Atlantis."

"I understand my consort."

"Eve will simply take a dart down to school." Simon said. "Oh if that's all right."

"It is, I must attend to the guests of this hive now." Renatus sneered. "I know - no killing people."

~There are no records of such a people my queen.~

~Okay, then all of this is trash. Thank you Emma.~ Simon stated with that he threw the notebook in the nearest trash can. Simon crawled on the sofa curled up and was asleep in mere moments.

***

Jennifer Mckay-Keller screamed as the water in her shower turned cold.

She screamed as the door to the bathroom kept opening and closing.

She yelled in frustration as the bathroom door refused to open.

She swore at the hive when it refused to show her the way to the temporary cafeteria.

She had a tantrum when she kept tripping over things.

Doctor Mckay whimpered when he couldn't find a single cup of coffee anyway.

Doctor Mckay complained when his food was never hot enough

Doctor Mckay swore when he mysteriously kept tripping over things.

***

"This hive is malfunctioning!"High Commander Todd said for the sixth time. "Doors will not open and where did this wall come from?"

"Maybe the hive is sick?"

~Maybe the hive hates you all~ Emma thought angrily.

***

The hive spent a long time separating her queen from those awful Atlantis people. She had no fear of the members of her collection so they were allowed to speak with Simon.

***

"You will stay away from my mate!" Renatus said glaring at the high commander. "You are hurting him, you all are. I've had enough. He will not help you in taking back Atlantis. You will not approach him about it. You will not guilt him into it. He will NOT be returning to Atlantis ever!" Renatus hissed.

"Who are you to speak to me like this?" Commander Todd asked.

"Have a care of who's hive you stand on High Commander." Renatus said. "This is my hive not yours. Have you noticed that you must force doors open? That walls block your path?"

"I thought it was merely a is malfunctions."

"No it's my hive, it's Emma." Renatus said. "She doesn't like the way you are treating her Queen."

"This should not even be possible." Todd said. "Your consort is not possible. No human should be able to do what yours is. Prophetic dreams and bonding with a hive."

"And stop asking about the dreams." Renatus said.

"They haven't stopped have they?" Jennifer asked softly.

"Not that you deserve an answer but no." Renatus commented. "You all stay away from him." He said. "Especially you..." He said pointing his finger at Jennifer. "He thought of you as a sister and you took pleasure in hurting him."

"Let me talk to him please Commander Renatus."

"After what you said to him? You should be grateful that you yet still live." Renatus said coldly. "Make your plans and leave my hive. Arum and Nix are more than welcome to stay as are Carson and Lillian." Renatus said walking away from them.

"Jennifer what did you say to him..."

"Something I deeply regret. I called him a coward, said his father was right and that he never served any purpose in Atlantis."

"Please tell me you didn't do that." John said staring at the woman he respected so much.

Jennifer nodded and covered her face.

***

~Have they started a plan?~ Simon asked.

~Yes, they are leaving the hive now.~

Simon made his way down to see Eve saying goodbye to Timmy. They would all be going to High Commander Todd's ship and starting the mission from there.

Eve hugged the boy tight and smiled. "When you get Atlantis back I'll see you at school."

"You're not coming back to Atlantis?"

"No, papa said we would live here and I can still go to school on the main land."

"Well you can still come to play with me at my house."

"No, it would be too far away."

"Oh..." Timmy whispered.

Eve looked up at Leo. "Can we go now?"

"Of course little one would you like to have a tea party?" He asked.

"That would be great!" Eve said. She dashed away as the Wraith gave chase.

"Simon," Jennifer said as she stepped up to him.

"How may I help you Dr. Jennifer McKay Keller?"

"Simon I just wanted to apologize." Jennifer said. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Apology accepted..." Simon said without any warmth, at all. He no longer trusted this woman it was as clear as glass.

"That's great and when we get back to Atlantis..."

"I won't be returning to Atlantis, Doctor."

"But I thought you forgave me?"

"I said your apology was accepted.." Simon said.

"But...We are friends..." Jennifer said lamely.

"I wish you luck on getting Atlantis back under your control." Simon said.

"Si please..." Jennifer said putting out a hand to catch his arm.

"Please remove your hand Doctor."

Jennifer dropped her hand away from Simon.

***

"I thought he'd forgive me." Jennifer said.

"What did you except? You told him his abusive father was right about him. Not to mention several other things you did so cruelly." John said. "And you, you called him useless." He said pointing at his Wraith.

"I..." Jennifer whispered.

"It isn't an afterschool special. Where everything comes up rosy at the end and everyone is great friends. He's not coming back to Atlantis and don't you dare trying and use Eve to help you get him to come back."

"I wouldn't do that..."

"Just like I wouldn't have thought you would so cruelly crush one of your friends." John added.

***

It took several hours for the plan to be in place. Once it was easy to use the other inhabitants of Atlantis to give a hand with so many friends in the place scar face got over turned pretty quickly. The IOA hadn't even known of scar face's reaction. They never asked to close down the human/wraith alliance.

In fact scar face was suppose to make the alliance even stronger.

***

"Where's Simon?" Mr. Woolsey asked with a smile.

"Simon won't be returning to Atlantis."

"What?" Richard said, his eyes wide. He looked at the few guilty faces of his team and wondered what in the world had happened. "And could someone explain why?"


	19. Searching for Life

"Well, there is nothing to do about it now." Richard Woolsey stated as he looked at the people that were in his office. He glanced over the paperwork for both Simon and Carson.  Technically, Simon didn't exist anymore, and since Carson was bonded, the IOA finally got their stuff together and made Carson a Wraith hive ambassador made up position as of now.

"You are just going to let Simon remain on the hive?" Jennifer asked. How was she going to earn his forgiveness if he wasn't coming back?

"I see no problem allowing Simon to stay with his family."

"But..."

"Technically, he didn't exist anymore when he moved to Atlantis." Richard informed them. "I intend to let him stay until the time he'd like to return to Atlantis.  He's not the only one who left, due to insensitive things being said."

"May we speak to him?" John asked quietly.

"What about Carson?"

"You can speak to Simon through Carson.  Due to Carson's bonding he will remain on Commander Renatus's hive.  He's been given a temporary new job title."

"So we have lost both, Consort Simon Albright and Dr. Carson Beckett?" Commander Todd asked annoyed.  He was still a little put off about the talking on that damn hive.  He had given Renatus permission to go off recruiting.  Just getting that upstart of a commander and his unusual family out of this area of space was welcomed.

"Yes.  You will not bother each of them about returning to Atlantis." Richard stated.  "Now please leave my office.  I have a meeting to attend too."

***

"Well that was helpful." Rodney muttered.

 "How in the world is Simon going to live on the ship?" Jennifer asked.

"You knew him best..."

"He will grow food with the help of Arum and Carson." Jennifer said.  "I'm not going to be able to get his forgiveness with him on that mean hive."

"Oh yes, because it's all about you Jen.  When did you get so selfish?" John asked coldly and walked away before he said something he'd really regret. He really should have supported Simon more with his choice  to not help with the retaking of Atlantis. 

***

Simon had made his way to one of the many labs.  He needed to make a way so humans could successfully live on the hive.  Arum and Carson met him on the hallway towards Arum's lab. "Hello Simon." Arum said.

"Afternoon you two, what are you planning to do?"

"A way to grow food." Arum said, getting straight to the point.

"I was hoping the three of us could team up so we could come up with something together?" Simon questioned.

***

Simon had shook his head in slight amusement as one of the hive's scientist had tip-toed to the dart room.  He looked around as if he was guilty of a terrible crime. Simon knew the scientist was heading down to Atlantis and had been for a few weeks. 

***

Richard Woolsey entered one of Atlantis's many bays.  There was a dart waiting. Its pilot  was a Wraith waiting for him.  The male leaned against the ship.  He nodded when he saw Richard.

"Hello Richard.  Shall we go?" He questioned.  The relationship that had been built between the two of them, an accident.  Richard had come to him to ask him how the relationship between humans and Wraith worked.

"Yes...You will not be needed?"

"Not for some time.  As you know I am a minor scientist on Commander Renatus's hive.  Most likely they will not know I am even gone." The Wraith informed him.

"Will this little side trip cause you any trouble?" Richard asked.

"Come along, I shall show you new things." The Wraith said.  They hadn't bonded yet, something the Wraith wanted but, if he got himself into trouble he wanted to make sure that only he himself paid the price.

***

Simon could admit to himself he was slightly depressed. While things had been going well on the hive he still had unfinished business. Especially those darn dreams.  He stared at the dream journal sticking out of the trash can, it's very presence mocking him.  He also couldn't shake off the feeling that it contained important information.  Not to mention those damn plant people that were haunting his dreams.

He grabbed the journal from the trash.  He needed to find a place to work and think so he found himself in another unused conference room. He was pretty sure Emma made those just for him.  He placed his music device on the table. He barely looked up as Arum entered the conference room.  He had some music on from his own collection.  Filled with old Motown tunes and classical music, there was some old garage band in there with a spattering of grunge.

"What are you listening too? It sounds as if something is dying." Arum said. 

"It's music..." Simon said. 

"Oh...are you sure?" Arum asked, leaning against the wall. 

"Yes..." Simon answered.  Sort of hoping the man would leave.  Yes he had become fond of the other man during the last weeks but now he wanted to actually get something done.

"What do you do with it?" Arum asked.

"You can just listen or dance." Simon responded. Simon looked at the total confusion on his friend's face.  When Arum tilted his head sideways like a dog, that's when Simon started to laugh.  Simon's eyes closed as the next song played. It always made him tear up... Hallelujah.  He ran a hand threw his hair. The memories assaulted him.

_"Always so strange.  I don't understand you boy!" The man that was his father yelled._

_"I'm sorry sir, I'll try and do better." The thirteen year old said quietly._

_"A pansy picking out posies..." His father yelled...the face morphed into Jennifer's._

Simon shook his head, trying to banish the memories. 

"I never quite measured up to what they wanted in a son." Simon admitted looking at Arum.  "Always so different than them.  I wanted a quiet life as a boy. I wanted to be a florist when I realized what it was... Nana Emily."

"I've heard you mention her before?"

"She helped me getting my shop." Simon said.  "She was a nice woman.  I met her when I was in high school.  I needed an after school job.  At the time the shop was still in her name.  She offered me a job when neither the Chinese restaurant nor the bookstore wanted to take on another high school kid. Bad experiences with them.  I loved working in the shop and spent almost all my time there. She was so nice to me." Simon sighed.  "When my own family couldn't even bother."

 "What happened?" Arum asked.  

"Signed it over to me for my eighteenth birthday.  Said that little shop was the start of finding my soul mate." Simon said.

"She had the sight? Or some other abilities?" Arum asked.

"Starting to think she gave it to me." Simon muttered.

"What happened to her?"

" I contacted her a dozen or so times before I came to Atlantis." Simon said. Simon grabbed his music and his books.  "I'll see you around Arum...got to get something actually done."    That sweet old woman was on the islands after she had won the lottery several times over. 

Simon literally ran into Al.  "Simon?"

"Hi!"Simon said. "Did you have fun with Carson? I saw your naked bodies.  That's a conference room you know? Body fluids and all that." Simon said and was quite amused to see that he embarrassed the second even just a little bit.

***

Renatus made his way into the quarters he had with his family.  "Simon?"

The Wraith could not see his human.  "I'm here," Simon called out.

"Where is here?" He questioned.

A hand rose from behind a pile of books, boxes and other odds and ends.

"I take it you've  restarted your research?"

"Yes,"

"All right my florist how shall we do this?"

"You're going to help?"

"Of course, I am." Renatus said. "We are going to do it my way.  You will eat and rest when I tell you.  I'll be your keeper for this task."

"Yes Renatus." Simon whispered and the two shared a brief kiss. Followed by a trip into the bedroom.

***

Eve smiled at her teacher.  She loved Miss Vilna and going to the main land for school.  She had greeted Lillian and Victor before they had gone into their lessons.  It was similar to a one room school house.  Everyone was assigned different things to do.  Eve sat down next to Timmy. 

"So you really aren't coming back to Atlantis?"

"I like living on the hive." Eve said. "Daddy has been really busy and Papa has been asking Commander Todd if they can recruit more Wraiths for the alliance."

"I miss having breakfast with you." Timmy said quietly.

"Are we still friends even though I don't live in Atlantis anymore..?" Eve questioned uncertainly.

"We are still friends.  We are going to be scientists together!" Timmy said.

" All right let's settle down and start today's lessons." Miss Vilna said.

***

Simon had asked the hive's weapons master if he would go with him to explore the Wraith protected planet that Simon thought those plant people lived on.

"I do not know about this, consort Albright."

"I've already let Renatus know of the trip.  It will be fine." Simon said.  He pulled out the mapping device as he made his way towards the forest.  The weapons' master groaned and followed.

Simon found the path, it led him to a large waterfall.  He pulled the green cloak he was wearing over himself and sat down in the bush to wait.   Simon heard something that sounded like laughter followed by the sound of running.  They emerged from the trees.  Simon smiled, because he had been right: they were actually real.  The two smaller ones had dark green skin and almost seemed to melt into their environment.  Their hair looked similar to pieces of ropes braided together the color of ink. 

They also seemed to have longer fingers than humans, and their necks seemed to be longer, too.  There was a small ball in the center of their foreheads that was flashing colors at a rapid pace. Simon wanted to get closer but according to the dream, these two were watched by a large male warrior.

When he emerged as well, the colored ball was rapidly changing colors.  He shooed the smaller ones back into the bush.  He looked around and Simon held his breathe. The male and the two smaller ones went back into the woods.

"They are real! On a Wraith protected planet, how is that possible?" The weapons' master nearly shouted and Simon shushed him.

***

Simon had a bounce in his step because he had found the plant beings. One race down, eleven more to go.  He didn't know why he NEEDED to find all of them but he did.

"I take it you found them, my little florist?" Renatus asked.

"Yes!" Simon said with a grin.

"So are you going to contact them?"

"Oh not right now, I will but I need to find the others first." Simon said firmly.

"How many species are in those dreams?"

"There are twelve."

"We will find them my little florist."

"How do you know?"

"Because anything else would drive you mad." Renatus said, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "We both know you must do this.   You will find these beings, and I will will recruit new Wraith for the alliance. Eve will need a tutor but we will follow your dreams Simon."

"Thank you Renatus.  I know it sounds crazy." Simon said.

"I do not think it sounds crazy." Renatus said.  Nipping a bit at Simon's shoulder. 

~I will aid you as well!~ Emma said, even the hive sounded happy about the endeavor.

"Can I help you, too, daddy?" Eve asked making an appearance in the doorway.

"You want to help?" Simon asked.

Eve nodded.  "I'll learn about new species!! I'll get to be a real scientist before Timmy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Can I see the plant people?" She asked.

"I would also be interested in seeing these plant people." Renatus said.  "Perhaps start a dialogue with them?"

"I wanted to wait with that." Simon said.

"I think we should start a dialogue with them."

"Okay, we will do it your way then." Simon said, he could have argued but for some reason it felt okay to follow his husband's advice. "Do I have to follow all your commands? Oh all wise and powerful Commander Renatus?"

"Cheeky aren't you?" Renatus asked.

"As I've told you many times we all must have goals." Simon said.

Renatus laughed and let go of Simon to pick up Eve.  "I see many good things happening."

"Yep! I get to be a scientist sooner than Timmy!" Eve declared.


	20. Shaking of the hips!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon continues to find the people from his dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me about the title for this chapter, I just...don't know anymore...

Simon had been quite impressed by the Florians. The plant people or the Florians as they liked to be called showed them their world. Their people surprisingly did not have vocal cords, but blinking lights of color on the nubbin, the mark on their foreheads being a language of themselves.  They did also communicate by hand signals.  The hand signals were fairly easy to understand.  The flashing colors not so much.  Arum was trying to figure out how they worked and what each color meant.

 The Florians were also a  Matriarchy.  Females held the power.  All the leaders were of course women unless the ruling female passed on.  Then, her mate would take over.  A single man had a lot less power than a single female.  Men gained "power" by marrying well and training in a useful skill.  Healing was one skill that could make the male seen as a high commodity. Also those who worked with plants were seen as blessed, also would lead to a good marriage match.

Florians also loved a good party.  They had them at least four times a year.  Once for new birth (spring).  Another for the sun festival (summer).  The for the harvest dance (fall).  Then the dying ember (winter).  After the dying ember the Florians headed to the caverns which were warmer for them. Simon and the other members of the hive had been invited to a dance.

***

Simon smiled at the woman that was applying the face paint.  She placed down a tray with many pots of paints.  She was one of the tribal leaders. 

~Blue for understanding and happiness.~  She signed as she dipped her long fingers in to the pots of paint aside her.  She drew swirls on his cheeks.  Then she dipped a finger into a pot of yellow paint and drew lines  under his eyes.  ~Yellow for a continuing successful match.~ She signed.  Then she wiped her hands off briefly then picked up the green paint.  She dipped in a finger and drew vines down the left side of his face.  ~You work with plants, honored among our people.~

~Now red for the power of your bloodline.~ She signed making a vine in red on the right side of his face. ~The festival paint is done.  Do you wish your mate and sprout to be painted?~

"I know Eve would love it.  Renatus...I don't know."

"Oh yes!!!" Eve said.  She had sat quietly watching her daddy getting painted.

~Come here little sprout and we will start.~ The woman signed.

"Sprout..." Eve said thoughtfully then copied the sign.  "I like that Daddy!" She made her way over to the woman.  She sat down in front of her. 

"Try to stay still it does tickle." Simon stated.

"Uh huh!"

***

Eve looked up at Lillian who had her face painted.  She ran over to her.  She was with the tribes sprouts.  Yes she enjoyed that term a lot. 

"I love this!" Eve said. "I bet Timmy would be jealous!"

Lillian nodded and grinned.  Lillian pointed at her daddy.  Her daddy was learning a dance with the Florians.  He seemed to be catching on quickly. 

Simon had blinked.  There Renatus came from a hut.  Shirtless with paint all over in interesting designs.  He looked breathtaking.  ~Damn it Renatus, you weren't supposed to look so hot in all that paint!~

Renatus made his way over to Simon.  "Do you like the paint my little florist?"

"Yes, come learn their festival dance..." Simon said.

"I do not think my hips shake like that." Renatus stated.

"Please come dance with me." Simon said.

"No, I shall watch though." Renatus stated.

~You will regret that my Wraith.~ Simon thought.  He turned back to his teacher.  "Again please?"

The dancer nodded and showed Simon the moves again.

***

Simon laughed as he shook his hips.  Simon was impressed by the Florians.  When one of the male Florians got too close Renatus let out a soft warning growl which made Simon grin.  He shook his hips hoping to tempt Renatus to come dancing with him.  The Florians were rather sexual people and Simon felt himself feeling rather free to be himself. 

"You attempt to tempt your mate over? Shall I help?" A local signed.

Simon agreed and the local moved closer.  Renatus growled loudly this time and spun Simon away from the Florian.

"You will cease that!" Renatus growled and when he noticed his mate's smile he understood he had been played with. 

"Dance with me Renatus, show this local whom I belong to." Simon whispered.

"You tempting me around strangers is dangerous."

"I was in no danger."

"I'm talking about the locals being in danger." Renatus said.  "I can easily put you over my shoulder and have my way with you."

"Oh yes please." Simon said.

"As you wish my consort." Renatus said.

***

 

"Why do you tempt him so?" Arum asked with interest.

"It makes our times a lot more fun.  Do you not do the same thing with Nix?" Simon asked.

"I do not wish to tempt his strength." Arum admitted. "Or his patience with me."

"Oh Arum, he wouldn't hurt you, you know that." Simon said looking at Arum in slight concern.  Realization entered Arum's eyes.

"You know he won't hurt you.  You just give him a excuse to have total control." Arum said thoughtfully.

"Yes,"

"I am jealous of the relationship you have with him."

"Why?"

"Everyone aboard the hive can feel your love.  I wish it was that way with Nix."

"He loves you."

"He is without passion for me." Arum said sadly.  "But let us talk of something else.  Do you have an idea where we shall go next to find other species?"

"The Gatewalkers are next.  Well that's what they call themselves and according to the dreams, they are a species that do no stay on one world and travel through the gates in a nomadic lifestyle." Simon stated.

"Do you have any ideas where they could be?"

"A few, I already gave that information to Ren."

"Do you know what the full plan is after you've found these species?" Arum asked.

"I do not know." Simon admitted.  "All I know is that I must find them and the answers will come."

"You do not doubt that this is your mission?"

"No,"

"You know I am with you as long as you require it.  I owe you and the others many debts I will eventually attempt to repay."

"You give me your friendship that is enough for me Arum."

"Thank you for that I am honored to know you and your mate." Arum said. He smiled and exited the room leaving Simon alone with his research. 

***

 

The planet seemed rather plain.  The weapons-master watched in slight amusement as Simon made his way through the trees. 

"Your consort is something Commander Renatus." The master said. 

"I am never bored." Renatus said as he followed his consort through the trees. 

"The gate should be around here somewhere." Simon commented.

There was the stargate.  Simon had always thought they were interesting to look at with the blue goo in the center.  He looked over the dial base where one pressed in the gate address. 

"Did the dream tell you what the address is?" Renatus asked.

"No, we are suppose to wait here.  A Gatewalker will arrive." Simon said.  Simon yawned and plopped down on a large boulder.  The time passed slowly and the group wandered up to a grove of trees.  There was an usual green object in the tree.  Simon grabbed one and put it in his backpack.  Carson and himself could check it out later to see if it was safe for humans to eat.

Simon was wandering a little more moving further away from the gate.

"Wait my queen," The weapon's master said.  "Something is hunting."

Simon stops and looks around.  He narrowed his eyes, listening.  "Not hearing anything but..."

The sound of a scream filled the air...the group ran through the forest back towards the gate.  The weapon master aimed his weapon at a large cat-like beast going after a male who had come from the Gate. The weapon's master fired his weapon at the beast.  The shot was successful and the beast dropped down to the ground. Simon made his way over to the male. 

He was bleeding from his shoulder blade.  Simon blinked at the male.  He was well...snake-like in his appearance with scales along his body.  Ridges on his shoulder blades that went up to his neck and reached below his ear lobes.  The male looked up in slight shock, he had eyes like a garden snake. 

A unusual tattoo had been uncovered due to the creature's claws.  Simon couldn't make out anything that appeared like numbers and letters.  The man was so unique to look at that Renatus tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"He needs medical attention my little florist." Renatus stated.

"Yeah, let's get him out of here."

***

"So?" Simon asked at Carson exited the medical area of the hive.

"I've pasted the wounds closed.  They weren't as deep as they seemed to be.  The translation device is slowly working on his hissing language." Carson said.  "He's got a forked tongue."

"He is pretty awesome looking." Simon stated.

"Lillian and Eve agree." Carson said. 

"Did you get a name yet?"

"He doesn't have one. " Carson stated.  He looked back towards the lab.  "He is a slave,"

"A slave? He is a Gatewalker right?" Simon asked.

"Yes he is a slave scout of the local Gatewalker government." Carson informed Simon. "He seems to have a number like livestock."

"Seriously?" Simon asked.

Carson nodded and entered the lab.  The male struggled from the bed and got on his knees in front of Simon.

"Yai i'au ri'aus nil suhu.  I i'an ilaisr sa sanni'ars.  Psui'aru phuhu suhr irzassil rsi'au i'ar assus." The male stated.  Simon blinked as the words slowly translated for him : You have saved my life.  I am yours to command.  Please give this unworthy slave an order.

 "Please get up.  You don't have to do that.  My name is Simon and you are not a slave."

 "My people will not want me now.  I have failed in my duty and will be worth nothing." The male informed him.  He hadn't gotten to his feet.

 "That isn't true.  I..I will give you a job." Simon said.

 "Simon?!" Carson questioned.

 "I need someone to tell me of Gatewalker society and their rules. I also need someone to help teaching my daughter and I think you may just be the man I could use."

 The slave's eyes lit up. "I can do that I raised Mistress's children and taught them. Then learned to scout.  I can be helpful."

 "You will also choose a name for yourself." Simon said.  "That must be done on your own."

 "I understand Master...."

 "You may call me sir or Simon not master." Simon said.

 "Yes sir, I listen and I obey." The former slave nodded and lowered his forehead to the ground pledging his loyalty to his sir Simon. "I will do all as you command." He added.

 ~Well one more down...ten to go...not happy that the Gatewalkers seem to have damn slavery! Oh boy.~ Simon thought.  He glanced at Carson who didn't look very happy.

 "Please get into bed now. You still need to rest." Carson said.

 "Does Sir Simon wish that I listen to healer?"

 "Please do as Dr. Beckett says." Simon said.  Simon left the room.  Carson following behind him.

 "What in the world??"

 "Do you want to remain with his slavers?" Simon asked.

 "Well...no...you're right lad.  I just don't like it."

 "I don't like it either Carson." Simon said softly. "But who are we to attempt to change another culture? But if we can get away with saving this man using their own society's laws I say we do it!"

 "So you have no desire to change any of these species you find?"

 "I am to find them." Simon said.  "Not to change the world but if our visits can change something for the better that's okay with me."

 "Let's leave our guest to rest."  Carson said. 

 ***

 

"Hi! Can I come in?" Eve asked the Gatewalker scout.  "Daddy said you need to pick up a new name."

 "Oh you are Sir Simon's hatchling?"

 "Yep, I'm Eve." She said coming over to the man.  "Mr. Arum another of daddy's friends translated some names into your speech maybe you can find something in here?"  She handed over the small stack of papers.

 "Sir Simon told me it was a task I must complete alone."

 "But daddy didn't say you couldn't have assistance." Eve said with a smile.  It took a few moments for the man to look though the list.   But his eyes lit up on one.  Mr. Arum had put the meanings by the names as well.

 "Latif..." The male said. "I wish to be called Latif."

 "What does it mean?" Eve asked.

 "Servant of the Gentle.” Latif said.  "Your daddy seems to be the most gentle man I have meet." Latif added.

 Eve smiled and gently hugged the snake-man.  "You will be my teacher too.  You must rest Mr. Latif, so you can teach me all kinds of things!" With that said Eve dashed off into the hallway asking the hive to keep an eye on Mr. Latif.

 The hive hummed with pleasure.  A new being added to her growing collection.  She was a very happy hive indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy what I have here.


End file.
